


星轨

by Christywalks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edge of Tomorrow Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 96,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 14年的老文了竟然没在这里存档过！赶紧拉过来





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 14年的老文了竟然没在这里存档过！赶紧拉过来

当他勉力睁开眼睛时，却没有看到即使上百次出现在他的眼前，依然如初次看到时一样美丽的星空。映照在瞳孔深处的，除了一片惨白色的刺眼灯光之外，只有高悬于头顶之上的输血袋正小幅度地来回摇晃，深红的液体顺着细长的塑料管绵延而下，直到——

他猛地坐了起来，一把掀开也不知是谁压在自己身上的被子，双眼死死盯住右手手背。

那根输血管的另一端消失在了自己的皮肤之下。

不……不！鲜血在瞬间涌上他的头脸，又齐刷刷的消退在身体的其余部分。他紧紧抿住有些哆嗦的嘴唇，伸出左手小心翼翼的抚摸着右手手背上鼓起的那一小片皮肤。而在下一秒，他突然一把抓住输血管，将它狠狠地拽落。手臂甩出的力道太大，挂着输血袋的架子砰地一声倒了下去，重重地砸在地板上，输血管被扯断后血液从袋子里汨汨流淌出来，不多时地砖上就聚集了一滩暗红色。

输液支架倒地的声音引来了门外的几声喧闹，没过几秒大门推开被人从外推开，几个人影匆匆走了进来，为首穿着护士服的一个按住他的肩膀，用力地将他推倒在床上。

“你失血过多，必须输血。”那人这样对他说到，可他什么都听不到，只能看到对方的嘴唇一张一合，像条快要死掉的鱼。他的脑海中有谁在狂叫这一句话，那声音掩埋了他的思绪阻断了他的意识，剥夺了他与这个世界的一切联系。他只能躺在这里，呆滞的望向天花板，感觉到右手背处又一次微微一痛，然后那声音叫的更嚣张了。

“ **被夺走了！再也回不去了！** ”那个声音这样喊着。

是的。他再也回不去了。

在充斥着消毒水味道的房间里，听着身边众人与自己毫无关系的嘈杂，他闭上双眼，默默回想着无数次出现在自己眼前的夜空与星轨。

 

 

 

 

该剪刘海了。这是被罚了一百个俯卧撑，并且拼命坚持到第七十九个的欧比旺脑海中仅存的念头。略微长过眼帘的姜黄色头发此时此刻正随着他上下起伏一起颤动，而每次都会正好戳在他下眼眶上，痒的他几乎钻心剜骨。但他就是不能伸出一只手指，把这根头发拨弄到一边去。因为如果他胆敢这样做的话，不仅他还会被再罚一百个俯卧撑，他的整个小队也会陪着他一起倒霉。小队连坐意味着今天晚上欧比旺没有饭吃。

八十五——八十六——八十——七——

手臂的酸痛已经到了极限，再做下去欧比旺不知道自己明天还有没有力气套上那身机械战甲。但抱着双手在旁边看好戏的中士很明显并不在乎自己第二天会不会肌肉酸痛。克里昂中士正一边用眼角为欧比旺计数，一边用他惯用的冷嘲热讽训斥着欧比旺所在的H小队。

“听明天的作战计划也能睡着了，倒也真有你们的。”黑发蓝眼，长相英俊但不怎么讨人喜欢的中士冷冰冰地说道。“把欧洲大陆的未来交到你们这群人手中，还不如直接交给拟态。至少人类在灭亡前不会因为看到你们的丑态而心灰意冷。”他撇了撇嘴角，转过头来看向正在做最后努力的欧比旺。“还有你，克诺比二等兵，要是明天你能把十分之一睡觉的努力用在作战上，我相信你不会死的太快。”

在克里昂说完这句话时，欧比旺正好做完第一百个俯卧撑，整个人都瘫在地上动弹不能。克里昂中士走过去，用沉重的军靴踹了踹欧比旺的腿，嫌弃地加了一句：“行了，要装死明天不需要装就能死，何必现在丢人现眼？解散！”

上臂和小腹的肌肉酸痛的像是能燃烧起来，大腿上又硬生生忍受了克里昂不轻的一脚。欧比旺维持原动作趴在那里不想起来，下巴被军营地板上的沙石硌得有点疼。脚步声在他身边渐渐地远去，最后只有两双军靴停在了他的面前，然后一只手猛地揪住欧比旺的军装衣领，把他从地上大力拽了起来。

“——疼！”衣领卡在喉结的部位，欧比旺差点没被那怪力扼住气管不能呼吸。他死命拽住自己的衣领，试图夺回控制权。没想到在他一声抱怨后抓住他领子的那只手陡然松开，于是身体已经升到半空的欧比旺惨叫了一声，又一次在重力牵引下向地面坠落——

只不过这次有另一双手安稳地扶住了他。

“多谢——盖伦。”站稳身体后终于喘过气来的欧比旺一边擦着额头上的汗水一边向身边的朋友道谢。而站在他身旁，一只手还担忧地扶着他的肩膀，一脸好气又好笑的正是欧比旺来到这里后第一个也是最好的朋友，盖伦·穆恩。盖伦和欧比旺同年，但比他早一年参军，在这一年的历练下来已经长出了一身结实好看的肌肉，欧比旺那些正常年轻男性在日常生活中锻炼出的肌肉完全不能和他相比。不过盖伦一直都很照顾欧比旺，甚至会时不时在克里昂中士面前维护他，欧比旺一直都很感激。

“你不用谢我。“旁边传来一个稍带着些嘲讽的声音。欧比旺长长地叹了一口气，甩掉额头上的汗水后转向那个人。声音的主人是个体格娇小而结实的年轻女性，穿着紧身军制的白色背心，军牌随意挂在脖子上。她一头好看的金发被凌乱地束在脑后，那张脸蛋虽然精致，但显然很欠保养，似乎许多天没好好打理过了。此刻她正双手插在军装裤的口袋里，一脸不耐烦的看着欧比旺。

“我没准备谢你，希瑞，因为你差点谋杀我，两次。“欧比旺送给她一对白眼。”我要是真的今天就死在你的手下，而不是明天死在战场上，我恐怕做鬼都能听到克里昂阴沉沉的笑声。“

“放心吧，克诺比。”希瑞·塔奇拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀。“你明天一定会死在战场上的，想多英勇就多英勇，行了吧？“她边说边伸了个懒腰，很没形象得挠了挠胳膊。”不过我呢，明天自然是要杀光所有的拟态，然后就像‘战神’一样光荣地回来授勋。“

“是是是，女武神。“欧比旺整理了一下军装领口，又揉了揉自己的手臂。“不过在我们上战场之前，能先去吃顿饱饭吗？”

希瑞回敬他一对白眼，盖伦对此毫无异议，于是他们一行三人就向着餐厅的方向进发了。

 

 

拟态。

这个名字在初次听到时完全没有人能够想象出，它们究竟是怎样的一种存在。只有真正在战场上面对它们凶狠的攻击并九死一生的人，才能在回想起它们真实样子的时候不寒而栗。三年前，当有拟态附身的陨石降落在欧洲大陆之际，人类还以为我们终于收到了来自宇宙深处的信号，至此人类不再孤单，但没想到天外来客带来的是整整三年的杀戮与战火。

在这三年来，新闻报道里无数次提到过拟态，但很少有清晰直观的图片，因为胆敢去战地报道的记者无一幸免。而根据上过战场的老兵的描述，拟态并不像媒体宣传中那样鬼魅可怖，而更像是大型猫科动物，只不过有着金属材质的身体与爪牙，身体变化的速度异常迅猛，随便就能撕碎人的身体。再加上它们擅于潜伏在各种环境之下又很难被察觉，即使装备再精良的部队也很难与成批的拟态作战。所以在拟态进攻地球的第一年里，人类输的很惨。

在人类部队节节败退，欧洲大陆被拟态逐渐蚕食的这一年里，科学家们绞尽脑汁，试图解决人类士兵体力无法与拟态相抗衡的这一问题。而最终在士兵中普遍推广开的办法便是在后颈处统一植入神经高速化芯片，以提高在战场上的反应时间与身体协调性。但很快这一方法就暴露出弊端。士兵们的反应速度提上去了，但在武力方面仍然无法与拟态抗衡，绝大部分的阵亡者都是在弹尽粮绝之后被源源不断的拟态扼杀在利爪之下。于是对战拟态的下一目标变成，怎样让一名士兵尽可能多携带弹药？

科学家们在六个月后研发出了适用于每一位作战士兵的机械护甲。这款护甲可以完美贴合每人不同的身高和身材，而身上所携带的弹药数目几乎可以媲美之前一个排的火力：其中包括可以射穿拟态金属身躯的50mm口径机关枪，油气枪榴弹，桩炮，火箭筒，以及强力炸药，统一通过与指挥部主电脑系统连接的电子系统操控，并由一块可以坚持十小时的电池供能。除此之外士兵还会随身携带小型武器如手枪和匕首，在护甲失去供电的情况下尽可能地自卫。

其实在最初的几次战场实验后军方对这批机械护甲褒贬皆有。好处在于护甲的确提升了士兵的武器装备，就算最不济的士兵也会端起机关枪朝着拟态扫射。但护甲的问题也逐一暴露出来：全部由金属制成的机械护甲非常沉重，甚至在经验不足时很难单人穿脱，在战场上的行动能力因此大打折扣。不少士兵在面对拟态来袭时甚至无法及时躲避，只能站在原地等死。军方高层开始质疑，士兵是否可以在短时间的训练下适应机械护甲的重量？在面对灵活敏捷的拟态时，机械护甲究竟是否有优势？

而这一切问题的答案，包括最终让军方定下机械护甲的推广使用，都要感谢联合防御军中的一位高级将领——奎刚·金中校。原本作为军方高层的金中校本不需要亲自上阵对抗拟态，但在一年前的波德平原之役中，金中校主动请缨，亲自穿上机械护甲踏入战场，最终以一人斩获三百只拟态的赫赫战功成为了联合防御军中的战神。据那一战有幸见过他身姿的士兵所说，在紧要关头，射出最后一枚子弹的金中校直接拖起坠毁直升机上断裂的螺旋桨，将其用作长刀挥向拟态。而他身边的士兵被他这一举动所鼓舞，也都不顾性命的扑向拟态。最终波德平原之役成为了人类抗击拟态历史上的第一次全面胜利，只可惜金中校在战役最后身受重伤，不得不躺在病床上接受到晋升为上校的授勋。

金上校不仅带领联合防御军打赢了拟态，他在战场上的表现也让军方意识到，机械护甲与行动力并不矛盾。伤愈后金上校成为训练入伍新兵的不二人选，在他的强化训练下，新入伍的士兵只需要一个月的时间便能基本适应机械护甲的重量，在战场上行动自如。

虽然已经成为了传说一般的战神，但金上校每次都会亲自带领部队参战，他高举直升机螺旋桨所做的长刀冲向拟态的样子是每位士兵在战场上最大的激励。

而一个月前刚刚入伍的新兵欧比旺·克诺比，自从踏入军营的一刻起，耳朵里就塞满了关于这位战神的种种传说。在军营的各个角落里也能看到张贴出的大海报，上面是奎刚·金上校在战场上唯一一张照片：血红色落日下金上校一身炭黑色机械护甲，手持长刀，侧对着战地记者的镜头，远眺着战场上拟态与人类散落一地的断肢残骸，脸庞上浮现出一个介于怜悯与肃穆之间的神情。这张照片很快传遍了媒体网络，并且成为了联合防御军最好的宣传照，也不知是谁还在照片一角标上了几个大字：全金属战神（Full Metal Warlord）。

就连军营餐厅里都悬挂着这张宣传照，而正在往肚子里塞千层面的欧比旺已经盯着这张照片看了快十分钟了。他一边心不在焉地听着希瑞和盖伦讨论明天的作战安排，一边出神地盯着奎刚·金的这张照片。这张照片上有什么让他挪不开眼睛。欧比旺说不清究竟是那个不符合一名铁血军人的神情，还是奎刚·金手里那柄长得吓人的刀，抑或是那身看起来沉重不已并且溅满鲜血的护甲，欧比旺都好像第一次见到战神这张照片一样盯着看了好久，直到希瑞从他的盘子里抢走了最后一块千层面。

“喂，还给我！”欧比旺回过神却还是慢了一拍，千层面已经被希瑞塞进了自己的嘴里。年轻女性鼓着腮帮大嚼特嚼，那形象看起来像极了欧比旺小时候邻居家养过的花栗鼠。看着抓了个空的欧比旺希瑞扬眉一笑，含糊不清地回答道：“谁让你吃得这么慢，你看谁呢？”

“谁也没看。”

“是——嘛——”希瑞咽下嘴里大部分的食物，一脸狐疑地盯着欧比旺，拖长腔调。“我怎么觉得你是在瞄楼下那个妹子呢？”

“才没有！”欧比旺把求救的目光投向盖伦，但黑发的好友只是摆摆手，表示自己不参与这场“战争”。而那边希瑞仍然在兴致勃勃的幻想着：“难不成，你想在上战场前的最后一夜找个姑娘，留下点美好的回忆？欧比旺·克诺比，这种事情你竟然不先问问我，我真的伤心了。”

好吧，就是希瑞这种动不动就和自己搞暧昧的口吻让欧比旺一直都搞不清楚，她是真的喜欢自己呢还是更喜欢让自己难堪。好在三个人的盘子已经全部扫荡一空，没过多久就一同站起来把餐盘送到了回收处。

走出餐厅的时候天已经全黑了，军营为了安全和隐秘起见，整片营区除了建筑物内部没有多少灯光，有几段路他们几乎要摸黑走。这一个月的特训在今晚彻底告一段落，明天就是真正上战场的日子，所以原定于晚餐后的体能训练也一并取消了，改成了机械护甲维护和弹药填装。一路上虽然黑了点，但这一个月来已经反复走过很多次，欧比旺觉得要是再来上几十次，他甚至能闭着眼睛走回去。

他们一行三人就这么边说边笑往回走，聊聊旅里长得好看的妹子汉子，再聊聊第一次上战场该注意什么。可就在他们走上从岔路广场通往宿舍区的小路时，欧比旺意外地看到路边站着一个人。那人在一片黑暗里静默地站着，若不是五十米开外有盏应急灯，欧比旺一定不会发现这个身影。不过最令欧比旺感到奇怪的是，那人并不是站在那里无所事事，而是正微微扬起头，出神地看向他们头顶的星空。

走到五步内欧比旺才发现这个注视星空的人不是别人，正是他听说过成百上千遍，但从未有幸亲眼见过的战神奎刚·金。几秒钟后盖伦和希瑞也意识到了这人究竟是谁。三个人别别扭扭地停在了路中央，然后齐刷刷站好，一同朝金上校敬了一个军礼。

“长官！”

如果不是身负战神的头衔，欧比旺一定会说奎刚·金被他们三个吓了一跳。他整个人在听到这声问好后猛地颤抖了一下，过了一会才转过头来看向他们，微微点头：“免礼。”在听到他的声音后欧比旺又愣了一下，因为金上校的声音并不像那些入伍多年的老兵一般粗糙冷硬，而是异常的温柔低沉，甚至还带着一股说不上的……哀伤。在这句话后他朝他们摆了摆手，示意他们继续，接着又一次抬起头来，看向将地球温柔包裹其中的浩淼银河。

他是在……看星星吗？还是在试图分辨拟态来自于哪一颗星球呢？边走边频频回头的欧比旺忍不住这样想到。

那晚，一直到入睡欧比旺都一直在想着不久前偶遇的奎刚·金，原本初次上战场的紧张感都被战神上校眼中的淡淡哀伤冲得一干二净。他躺在自己硬邦邦的铺位上，双手垫在后脑勺下面，注视着睡在自己上铺的盖伦的床板，想象着分毫不差映照在奎刚·金眼中的璀璨星空。

 

 

联合防御军总部预计第二日一早零七零零时于德国境内的莱茵河沿线发动对拟态的今年初次反攻。在一年前的波德平原大捷之后人类与拟态的作战不再是像两年前一样全世界多点同时作战，而是主要集中在亚欧大陆。在波德平原之役后拟态一反常态，纷纷从非洲和大洋洲等地撤走，将攻击目标主要集中于亚欧大陆，于是联合防御军指挥总部也据此相应调整了战略，将美国和欧盟的主要兵力部署在欧洲，而亚洲则由俄罗斯和中国的军队负责。在这一年内人类与拟态的战争在欧洲大陆上一直呈现胶着状态，战线不断反复前后推移，人类一度赢回的地方又重新被拟态攻下，反之亦然。最终双方的战线僵持于西欧平原，也就是德国与法国一线。

总指挥部认为只要能将拟态再次逼退到中欧附近，就能联合远东地区的俄罗斯与中国联军进行围剿。因此在一个月前联合防御军再次大面积扩军，争取能在这一个月的时间内训练出一支可以对抗拟态的士兵，并于一个月后首次主动袭击，目标在在莱茵河战线多点击败德法境内的拟态。像欧比旺这种新入伍的士兵，就是为了这次战役被招募进来的。虽然经过的艰苦训练绝大部分的人已经学会操作机械护甲，但战场永远是残酷的，尤其对于新兵来说更甚。这一批热血澎湃的年轻人，在今天过后能活着回来的很难超过三成。

而欧比旺自己，更是连百分之一的信心都没有。即便在新兵之中他也不算表现突出的，无论耐久力还是射击的精准度都是平平，更别说再穿上那身沉重的护甲，他是到了这周才能勉强迈开腿。就算在战场上有盖伦和希瑞的帮助，欧比旺也完全不相信自己能活着回来。见鬼，他甚至不相信自己能活过运输机投送。

在尖利的哨声中，他们所有人都在零五三零时准点起床，十五分钟的洗漱和早饭时间后到各自小队的机甲库穿戴护甲。当欧比旺所在的H小队到达时克里昂中士已经在那里等着他们了。黑发的中士早已穿戴好了自己的机甲，冷冰冰地望向他们，不过也许是即将上阵，他这次没再说什么不好听的话。

“十五分钟时间进行机甲穿戴，零六零零时准时列队出发，动作慢的人到了战场会头一个被扔下去吸引拟态的注意力。”说完他转身走出了机甲库的大门，只剩下身后一群士兵在沉默中奔向自己的机甲。

即便已经试练过十几次，但欧比旺在启动自己机甲电源的那一刻仍然有些手抖。再过两个小时，一切都不一样了。这不是训练，不是模拟影像，而是货真价实的生死厮杀。而他，欧比旺·克诺比，在一个月前还幸福得与父母和弟弟一同生活，最终为了不让比自己小两岁的弟弟参军才毅然主动入伍的二十二岁青年，在此时此刻感觉到自己的一生也只剩下了两个小时。

欧比旺预感到自己会死，会死在战场上，但他从未想过自己会怎样死去。毕竟，死亡的方法多的无法计数，他很可能在投送的时候撞在机身上直接撞死，太早地切断绳索被摔死，在遇到第一个拟态时不敌而亡，甚至误入同伴的火力范围被误杀。但对他而言，死亡的结果都是一样的：他的心脏最后一次泵出新鲜血液，他的肺部最后一次收缩呼吸，他的大脑最后一次送出脑电波，然后一切趋于空白平静，这个世界上再也没有欧比旺·克诺比这个人。

也许希瑞和盖伦能活着回来。他一边戴好内装有连接整个小队通讯器的头盔，一边看向身旁的友人。也许他们两个有谁能告诉自己的父母，还有弟弟，欧比旺不是个上战场就腿软的怂货，他将自己的鲜血洒在了莱茵河畔，他每杀掉一只拟态，就阻止了那只拟态杀掉更多的人。

零六零零时，各小队全部整装待发，在各自中士的带领下前往营地的运输机停泊处，等待着被投送到战场上。运输机并不小，每架能容纳五个小队共计五十名士兵。欧比旺并不知道此次进攻的具体兵力有多少，但就在他们这一处投送点，也就是在中莱茵河河谷的一处，大约有一万人左右，而这样的投送点，据说共有上百个。

H小队的位置在运输机的正中间，十名士兵五五分面对面站好，肩膀处的机甲与运输机中安装的投送架牢牢固定。克里昂中士从两列士兵中间穿过，最后停在了H小队所在的运输机中段。欧比旺不知道运输机上的其他人能不能透过护目镜看清中士的脸，但克里昂原本那满带嘲讽的冰冷在即将降临的战火渲染下也有了些细微的起伏。他背着双手站在那里，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着些欧比旺原先也许不明白，但现在看的一清二楚的东西——恐惧。

上过十几次战场都活着回来，也因此被提拔为中士的克里昂眼中写满了恐惧。

在这艘运输机上最有经验的人竟然害怕上战场，欧比旺不知道是该哭还是该笑。也许面对拟态，真正能够做到无所畏惧只有像金上校那样的人吧。而像自己或者克里昂这样的普通人，见识过的生死厮杀越多，便会越珍惜这条性命，因为每一次在战场上死里逃生后求生的欲望都会被激发的更强烈，一旦活了下来，就想要比任何人活的都久。

“士兵们。”克里昂的声音有些抖，但欧比旺发誓全运输机的人，除了自己以外也许只有站的最近的希瑞看出了点什么。她蓝色的大眼睛轻蔑地扫过离她不远的克里昂，重新回到欧比旺的身上。欧比旺朝她点了点头，深吸一口气，准备用尽心记下上司在将他们送上战场前的最后一次训话。

“现在，进攻的时刻终于到来了。到了此时我什么都不想再说了，因为——”

克里昂中士永远都没机会说完他想说的话了。一道在空气中犹如短笛一般尖锐的鸣叫声呼啸而来，紧接着运输机的船体猛烈地摇动了一下，震耳欲聋的爆炸声近在咫尺，机舱内顿时弥漫起滚滚浓烟，隔着欧比旺什么都看不见。在一片爆炸声和叫喊声中他似乎失去了所有的感官认知，只看见有一道猩红色的液体溅上了自己的护目镜。

几秒钟后，高空强劲的疾风从运输机机身上被炸出的缺口中吹来，驱散了机舱内弥漫着的浓烟，直到这时欧比旺才意识到有什么不对。有个身体倒在了他的面前，鲜血流淌了一地。欧比旺下意识伸出手去摸了摸自己被沾湿的护目镜，在看到手套上一片晕开的深色时，他的大脑终于接受了眼前的情景。

倒在机舱地板上的是刚刚还站在他们中间训话的克里昂中士。他所站的G小队与H小队交界的地方正好是刚才被袭击的地方，冲进运输机的炮火直接在他身旁爆炸，克里昂的头被炸掉了半个，冲击波带着他的身体直接飞到了欧比旺的面前。而他身旁两个离中士更近的队友也一个重伤，另一个眼看着没有气了。

克里昂倒下后整个机舱的士兵顿时乱成了一团。透过机身上的缺口他们能看到源源不断的炮火仍然朝着运输机的方向飞来，空中满是冒着浓烟正在下坠的运输机。他们这艘运输机的驾驶员正在通过通讯器高声喊着什么，但在驾驶舱被击中后也切断了联系。欧比旺怔怔地站在原地，目瞪口呆地看着发生在他周围的这一切，大脑几乎已经停止了思考。失去控制的运输机正在飞速盘旋下坠，他身边的战友们纷纷提早切断了投送的绳索，消失在了船舱里，不到十秒钟后运输机里只剩下了盖伦，希瑞以及欧比旺。

“欧比旺！！！”盖伦少有的急躁怒吼被头盔外传来的风声与炮火声打得支离破碎。“切断你的绳子！快跳！”

“不要在这种时候犯白痴！！”希瑞的手已经按在了自己的投送按钮上，一脸焦急地看向欧比旺。“现在不跳，你是要等着和飞机一起掉下去吗？！”

可是……可是……欧比旺知道自己应该按下按钮，和另外两人一起跳下去，即使是在这种情况下被投送，他仍然能有一线生机，但留在运输机上一定会死。可是他的手，他那只理应放在按钮上的手，仍然沾着克里昂中士的鲜血。那现在已经冷下来的血液像是黏住了他的手指，让他的思绪也变成了一片空白。他现在唯一能做的只有在脑海中一遍又一遍地回放刚才的场景：克里昂中士的讲话——运输机爆炸——溅到他脸上的鲜血——

“天杀的白痴！！！你他妈再不跳是要拉我们一起送死吗！！！”希瑞嘶哑的声音猛然把他拉回了现实。欧比旺抬起眼来看向身边的两位好友，看着他们焦急而恼怒的眼神，终于一狠心握住操作手柄，重重地按下了投送键。原本固定住肩部的投送架发出生涩的弹出声，紧接着欧比旺脚下的站立区缓缓打开，他还没看清楚在那一小块空缺中高速旋转的陆地与炮火就感觉肩上一松，整个人被用力甩了出去。

随着他们三人一同弹出的还有克里昂中士残缺的尸体，还没两秒钟就消失在了欧比旺的视线中。当他随着肩膀处仍然连接在穿梭机上的绳索无法控制地旋转时，欧比旺唯一的念头竟然是：他也许永远都不会知道克里昂中士的名字是什么了。

旋转，旋转，飞速下坠。欧比旺的手紧紧扣在操作手柄上肩部机甲与投送绳索分离的按钮上，尽量睁开眼睛等待最好的切断时机。这一切，除了那隆隆的炮火声，都让他想起自己第一次去游乐园坐过山车的情景。那是他人生第一次快速的旋转，而当时只有七岁的他也在一直努力睁着眼睛，试图看清从两侧急速滑过的风景究竟是什么样子。

欧比旺从护目镜后面努力睁开眼睛，最先映入眼帘的就是和他同在H小队，但几乎没说过话的名叫法伦特的二等兵，在投送的过程中撞到了下方一艘被击沉的运输机，重重地摔断了脖子。但幸运的是欧比旺虽然一直都在飞速旋转，但他并没有撞上运输机或者流弹。在离地面五米左右的时候，欧比旺当机立断按下按钮，肩部的搭扣刷的开启，失去牵引的他猛地从半空摔了下来，相当尴尬的手脚同时着地。

不过待他从布满枯草的地上爬起来，快速地环视了一圈周围的情况后，欧比旺觉得自己还能双手双脚同时着地是件多么幸运的事情。有不少坠落在地面的士兵已经在空中便失去了手臂或者摔断了腿，此刻正躺在原地不住呻吟。像他一样能够站起来的勉强只有一半的人。欧比旺快速地扫视了一圈，立刻意识到一个严肃的问题——

“盖伦！希瑞！”在意识到视野里没有自己的朋友时，欧比旺声嘶力竭地叫出两人的名字，希望能得到一声回复。在没有得到回应后他又喊了几遍，可是无论是眼前中还是耳边都没有希瑞或者盖伦的出现。直到这时欧比旺才感觉到他的两位朋友对自己有着怎样的重要性，如果盖伦和希瑞死在了他的前面，如果他的第一次作战，说不定也是最后一次作战没有他们的陪伴，那他真的——

“趴下！”身后突然传来一股巨力将欧比旺整个人按进了枯草里，紧接着希瑞带着点焦急的声音出现在他的脑后。“你跑来跑去大喊大叫，是嫌拟态发现不了你还是怎么？”

“希瑞。”欧比旺趴在地上，笨拙地翻了个身，在看到自己的好友虽然身上脏了些，但明显毫发无损时咧嘴笑了。希瑞显然不买他的账，狠狠瞪了他一眼，而旁边的盖伦伸手拽他起来，三个人矮身蹲在这块天然形成的战壕后面，评估着眼前的战况。

“该死的！拟态早就知道我们要进攻了。”希瑞一边仔细观察着不远处的交火线，一边狠狠地咒骂着。

“我真的想不明白，这群操蛋的拟态究竟是怎么得知我们要进攻的？”盖伦的声音里满是不可置信。

“没时间瞎想了。”将护目镜调回正常模式的希瑞烦躁地摆摆手，举起右手臂上的机关枪。“有五只拟态离我们不足两百米的距离，而且它们的速度很快。盖伦，欧比，准备迎战！”

欧比旺什么都没有说，默默地举起右手上沉重的机关枪，俯下身体放低重心，手指僵硬地抵住开火键。一百米——八十米——五十米——拟态的行进速度快到人的眼球几乎无法捕捉，眨眼间五团比金属还要坚硬的棘刺爪牙已经移动到了他们面前。纵使训练过成百上千次，纵使想象过无数次这样的场景，但当拟态真的攻到欧比旺面前时他的大脑又一次空白无比。他条件反射性地按下了开火键，甚至比希瑞的动作还要快。

50mm口径的弹壳乱飞，子弹射入金属内部的声音刺耳难听，拟态喷着火焰的巨口朝着他急速袭来——这些都对他不重要了。对于欧比旺来说，在这一刻他唯一想做的事情就是清空自己手中机关枪的这一排弹匣。他不知道自己能消灭多少拟态，他甚至不知道这些子弹有没有射穿它们的身体，但他知道，自己射出的子弹越多，活的时间就越长。

也不知过了多久后欧比旺又一次听到了希瑞的嘶声怒吼，等他再次恢复意识时，五个拟态已经统统倒在了地上，而自己机关枪的枪口隔着手套摸都烫得吓人。

“欧比？欧比！”希瑞伸出一只手，扶住他的肩膀。“你做的很好， **你做的很好** 。现在什么都不要再去想了，就像这样，你只要跟着我们，遇见一只拟态就清空你的弹匣，我们一定能活着回去的。”

“好。”欧比旺顺从的点点头。“好，我们一起回去。”

他们三人互相对视一眼，从这一处战壕中爬起身来向着交火线冲去。

希瑞和盖伦都是经验丰富的老兵，配合的很好，再加上有欧比旺作为火力支援，三个人一路对着拟态疯狂扫射，没过多久就冲到了交火最激烈的地方，从这里欧比旺已经能远眺到莱茵河。他们找了一处堆满尸体的小山坡，准备暂且在这里休整一下，恢复体力。

就在这时一架运输机从天上盘旋着坠落下来，机身上开了一个巨大的洞，滚滚黑烟从它的机尾处冒出来。三个人根本来不及躲开，只能在原地卧倒，任凭运输机坠毁时带起的泥沙溅了他们一身。等欧比旺再次抬起眼看向这架新坠毁的运输机时，他突然发现了某些特别的地方。

被轰掉一半的机舱门上还残留着半个将军委员会的标志。

大约半分钟后，摇摇欲坠的机舱门被人从内部猛然打开，一把样式熟悉的长刀率先探出门外，紧接着一身炭黑色的机械护甲，战神一般的奎刚·金大步走了出来。

“金上校！”欧比旺看到其他八名穿着护甲的人跟在奎刚·金的身后走出了坠毁的运输机，其中一个正在汇报战情。“法国东部上莱茵战区传来战情报告！联合防御军遭受全面偷袭，拟态已绞杀我方投送在法国的大部分兵力，所剩不足五分之一，请求撤退！” 

“同意撤退。”在炮火的呼啸声中奎刚的声音虽然压得很低，但非常沉稳。

“中莱茵和下莱茵的战情呢？” 

“我们于十分钟前失去了负责下莱茵战区的比拉芭中校的消息，现在正在努力恢复通讯，但据猜测……”汇报战情的下属声音逐渐低了下去，欧比旺看到奎刚原本毫无波澜的脸上泛过一抹悲痛，他垂下眼帘静默了几秒钟，随即恢复了常态。

“中莱茵战区如何？”

“伤亡情况正在统计中，上校，但从目前的情况来看，中莱茵战区估计和其他两个战区差不多，都是伤亡惨重。”

“指挥总部有没有说明为何拟态会知道我们的进攻？”

“没有。”下属咬牙切齿的回答道。“这群天杀的拟态简直像早就知道了一样在这里等着我们！我们完全中了埋伏！”

“我知道了。”奎刚点点头，提起手中的长刀，远远看向河岸线处交火最激烈的一带。“通知负责各小队的中士和下士整合现在仍有的兵力，统一撤退回交火区之后。我们既然已经中了埋伏，就不要把全部兵力浪费在注定要输的战场上。告诉所有还活着的人，保命要紧！”

“是！”属下的八人一起向他敬礼，奎刚回礼后朝他们点点头，其中七人放下手后立刻飞速冲向不同的方向，只有刚才一直向他汇报的那人还留在原地不动。

“上校……”欧比旺听到那人有些犹豫地唤道，而奎刚并没有批评这位属下在违背命令，正相反，他看到奎刚脸上的不舍与忧伤一闪而过，那表情看起来像极了自己离家的那天，泪眼朦胧的父母看向自己时的表情。

“菲摩，去吧，不用担心我。”

“可是，上校，您总需要有人来保护您啊。”那名被称为菲摩的下属急切地叫到。奎刚坚定地摇了摇头，一只手搭在菲摩的肩膀上，用力捏了捏：“去吧，通知那些失去联系的中士是最重要的事情，我一个人应对拟态还是绰绰有余的。再说了——”欧比旺突然发现奎刚的双眼转向了他们三人的方向。“那边不是还有三个人吗，我相信你们几个的工作，他们三个也能完成的很好，去吧！”

菲摩再次干净利落的敬了个礼，转身朝着某个方向大步前进了。自从运输机的门被打开注意力就完全被吸引了的三个人在他离开后一起站起身来，有些手足无措的看着战神向他们一步步走来。虽然昨天已经见过了，但直到此刻欧比旺才意识到奎刚·金的个子究竟有多高，这一身带着肃杀气息的炭黑色机甲为他带来了怎样的气势。不，或许应该说奎刚本身似乎赐予了这冰冷的机甲无法言说的气魄，人与机甲合为一体，人类的血肉与机甲的钢铁凝成了一只凶猛的野兽，再加上那柄黑漆漆的长刀和那双锐利的眼睛——

眼前的这个奎刚·金和他们昨晚见到的那个完全不同了。现在出现在欧比旺眼前的才是那个赫赫威名的全金属战神，昨晚那个仰头看星星的中年男人，也许只会出现在欧比旺的梦里吧。

“上校，奎刚·金，隶属联合防御军将军委员会特别行动小队，本次作战总指挥。”奎刚走到他们面前后敬了个军礼，然后就好像没人认识他一般一口气报出自己的身份和军衔。

“二等兵，盖伦·穆恩，隶属联合防御军欧洲分部，装甲步兵三十三师十七旅。”

“下士，希瑞·塔奇，隶属联合防御军欧洲分部，装甲步兵三十三师十七旅。”

“二等兵，欧比旺·克诺比，隶属联合防御军欧洲分部，装甲步兵三十三师十七旅。”

“很好。”奎刚朝他们点了点头。“从现在这一刻起，我调任你们进入将军委员会特别行动小队，军衔全部升为准尉，而你们的任务就是配合我指挥所有小队撤离战场，与此同时尽可能的消灭拟态。”

“遵命，长官！”三个人一同朝奎刚行礼，但欧比旺不知为何却感觉到，当奎刚锐利的蓝色眼睛扫过他们三人时，他的眼神在自己脸上多停留了半秒钟。

 

 

 

奎刚的行进速度非常快。欧比旺跟在他身后走了没十分钟就意识到了这一点。同样都是一身沉重的机甲，对方还多比自己拎了一把看起来不轻的长刀，为何奎刚能够像是身无负重一般急速穿行在河谷山头的草丛树林间？但在他们遭遇第一波拟态之后欧比旺才真正见识到了奎刚的速度，当他挥舞起那把长刀时，他的身影快到让欧比旺的双眼无法捕捉。他唯一能清晰看到的只有反射着早间阳光的刀身翻滚着辗转过拟态的身体，几秒钟后战斗已然结束，一团死气沉沉的金属被抛在地上，而奎刚已经转过身迎向了第二只拟态。

他究竟在战场上砍杀过多少只拟态，才能达到这样的熟练度？欧比旺一边出神地想着，一边举起左手手臂的冲锋枪对着从侧面攻过来的一只拟态扫射。距离自己被投送到这片河谷到现在还没过去一个小时，他就已经熟悉了这种扫射拟态的战斗方法。但是无论是他，还是经历过五六次作战的希瑞和盖伦，都丝毫无法与奎刚媲美。这个人在战场上的一举一动像是提前描绘好一般精准，欧比旺甚至会用优雅来形容。这一切的一切都让欧比旺又一次回想起那个站在星空下出神仰望的人：眼前的奎刚与记忆中的那个奎刚，究竟哪个才是这位战神的真实模样？

“小心！”

视线下方倏然探出半截刀身，欧比旺吃了一惊，身体的条件反射远快于大脑动作了起来，整个人朝后一靠，在砸向地面的过程中眼睁睁地看着奎刚整个人从地上平平弹跳起来，带着长刀合身扑向突袭自己的那只拟态，刀身毫不留情地捅入拟态大张着的嘴，然后手臂带动刀柄用力一搅。那只拟态发出一阵痛苦的狂叫，身体剧烈地抽搐着，体内橙色的火焰逐渐熄灭了。在那沉重的身体倒在地面之前，奎刚干净利落地抽出长刀，在空中划了一个饱满的圆弧，然后单膝跪地落下，长刀稳稳地握在手中。

“在战场上不要胡思乱想，不然你很难活下来。”奎刚轻描淡写地说了这么一句，语气丝毫没有批评的意思，但欧比旺的脸颊已经火辣辣地烧了起来。他挣扎着想要站起身，但机甲背后沉重的装备拉着他又一次朝地面栽去。想象着自己在这位战神面前一次又一次丢脸的情景，欧比旺叹了口气，右手撑在地上准备再做一次尝试，但就在这时他的左手被人握住了。然后他意识到那是奎刚·金的手。

作战装备规定每人都要戴可以阻绝高温和有害物质的手套，但在双手相握的刹那间，欧比旺却感觉到一阵电流顺着他的手掌一路笔直地袭到心脏，而且他敢肯定，有这个感觉的人不止他一个。

当他握住奎刚的手时，欧比旺突然感觉自己看到了昨夜那璀璨的星轨。

 

 

大约又过了半个小时，奎刚终于接到了下属的汇报，通知他剩余的兵力已经全部撤退到交战区以外，并且指挥总部在以最快的速度安排运输机来接走这批幸存的士兵，并准备将人类的防线撤到英吉利海峡以西。这场由联合防御军向拟态发起的突袭，以人类的全面败退告终。今日派上战场的百万士兵，经统计存活下来的不足两成。经过此役联合防御军几乎损失了百分之六十以上的兵力，一旦拟态跨越英吉利海峡，那么整个欧洲就会全部落入它们的掌控，而它们剿灭远东战场的俄罗斯和中国联军也绝对轻而易举。

在短短的两个小时内，人类似乎失去了所有活下去的希望，这个几万年前便在地球上繁衍进化的种族，第一次被迫正视即将灭亡的威胁。

而这一切，都是奎刚在听完下属的汇报后，依然沉着冷静地通知给欧比旺三人的。

仔细观察着奎刚的反应，欧比旺觉得眼前这位战神不是太过冷静，就是已经强大到失心疯了。面对即将到来的种族大屠杀，奎刚完全没有慌张，只是在通知他们后便站在原地，抬首望向升起浓烟的河谷沿岸，留下他们三人站在身后面面相觑。终于，在三人面面相觑了几分钟后，盖伦终于走上前去，小心翼翼地开口问道：

“上校，我们……不撤退吗？”

“嗯？”奎刚在听到盖伦的提问后才回过神来，他扫视了一眼身后三人，脸上突然浮现出一个极为愧疚的表情。“抱歉。”欧比旺听到他这样说：“我暂时……不能撤退，因为我还有一件事情要做，如果时机恰巧，说不定能逆转战局，所以我需要你们的帮忙。”

逆转战局？！欧比旺简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。这位心思重重的上校究竟在想什么？欧比旺知道他曾一人斩杀三百拟态，但就算他一个人分秒不丢与拟态作战，也根本不可能杀干净一条莱茵河沿岸所有的拟态吧。况且，奎刚又需要他们三人做什么？但就在这些思绪还只是盘旋在欧比旺脑海中时，身旁的希瑞已经脱口而出了：

“金上校！”她一把扯下脏兮兮的头盔，露出一头在战火下仍然闪闪发亮的金发。“恕我直言，长官，您说的很清楚，我们已经战败了，现在最重要的难道不是尽快回伦敦？难不成您想把这里所有的拟态全都砍了？”

“不，当然不是。”欧比旺本以为奎刚听到希瑞的心直口快会生气，但意外的是对方扯了扯嘴角，露出一个和这身行头决然不符的笑容。“在现在这种情况下，我没法向你们解释清楚我究竟要做什么，但我很感谢你们能够陪在我身边。如果有谁想要返回伦敦的话，我完全没意见，只是我接下来要做的事情非常危险，也极其重要，所以我希望你们仍然能像刚才那样和我一起并肩战斗，决不放弃任何能够扭转战局的转机，好吗？”

欧比旺不知道其他士兵听到这样一番话会有怎样的反应，但他知道，自己从这一刻开始将会誓死追随奎刚·金。这世上的确有人有这样的魅力，能让他在继续作战与个人性命间毫不犹豫地选择前者，为的只是能和传说中的战神并肩而战。而且正如他所料，身边的盖伦严肃地朝奎刚敬了个军礼，而希瑞默默地举起了机关枪，又压入一排子弹，坚定地看向奎刚：

“您下命令吧，长官！能多干掉几只拟态是我的荣幸！”

“好。”奎刚点点头，转过身看向百米开外一团又一团疯狂涌过来的拟态，沉默片刻后开口了：“我现在需要你们做的，就是跟在我身后冲向拟态聚集最多的地方，然后一直撑下去，直到我成功为止。”

“明白。”话是这么说，但欧比旺根本不知道奎刚所说的“成功为止”是什么意思，只不过他把这一切思绪都瞬间抛在了脑后，因为随着他们四人逐渐接近拟态聚集的地方，那些原本已经安静下来的拟态又一次躁动起来，钢铁的爪牙和火焰一齐朝着他们扑了过来。按照刚才已经形成的阵型，欧比旺、希瑞和盖伦三个人分别掩护奎刚的左右后三个方向，四人背对背站在一起，手中的机关枪榴弹以及长刀早已亮出，等待着拟态的袭来。

子弹射出机关枪的声音几乎要震裂欧比旺的耳膜，他扣住操作手柄的手指已经僵硬了，一直举在面前的手臂也已酸痛不已，但他不敢放下手，他再也不会在战场上分神给拟态留下一丝一毫的机会。与此同时，成百上千只拟态正在源源不绝地涌来，他们四人宛若身处台风眼之中，周身全部围满了不断进攻的拟态。在这种疯狂的火力悬殊面前即使最好的士兵也难免受伤，欧比旺甚至庆幸他们四个只是挂了彩，没有谁被拟态直接爆头：盖伦受的伤最重，左边的胳膊已经被血染尽，完全不能动弹；希瑞从左脸到胸前被划了长长的一道伤口，脸上的部分伤口尤其深，但所幸胸口处伤的并不深，还能坚持战斗；奎刚的伤不致命，但很不凑巧在腿上，大大降低了他的进攻速度；而第一次上战场的欧比旺却是异常幸运得只受了一点小伤，所以他反而成了四人中行动力最高的一个。不过他随身携带的50mm子弹即将耗尽，四十发榴弹也只剩不到十发，欧比旺不知道他们什么时候才能达到奎刚所说的“成功”，但再过几分钟他们就真的要弹尽粮绝，坐地等死了。

就在这时拟态群中突然如疾风吹过海面一般泛起一阵骚动，欧比旺突然有种非常不好的预感，同时他也感觉到站在他左侧的奎刚身体一僵，呼吸的频率突然快了起来。拟态形成的风暴逐渐平静了下来，但欧比旺隔着护目镜一眼就看到，一个远比拟态大得多的实体从树丛之后猛地冒了出来。依然是钢铁般的爪牙和肉眼难以辨别的速度，但是这个朝他们逐渐逼近的庞然巨物体内燃烧着幽蓝色的火焰，不同于他们所见过的任何一只拟态。

“等到了。”奎刚一边用长刀将自己从地面上撑起来，一边低声对他们三人下命令：“这就是我们的目标，也是能够扭转战局的关键所在。现在，你们三人保护我，必须保证我摧毁那只蓝色的拟态！”

“遵命！”

在那只蓝色的朝他们扑来的时候奎刚四人也全部转过身来，将手头还剩的所有武器都对准了它。希瑞正想发射最后一枚火箭筒，却被奎刚急切地打断了。“稍等！”希瑞愣在了原地想不通他是什么打算，但奎刚只是死死地盯着那只拟态，突然间手臂一挥扔掉了手里的长刀。

“上校！”他身旁的三人齐声叫了出来，但奎刚无动于衷，也完全没有做出任何解释。他只是握紧了机甲的操作手柄，然后在蓝色拟态离他还有不到二百米的时候，迈开腿朝它冲了过去。

只可惜他还没跑出十米远，退在一旁的一只拟态突然向他撞去，虽然在不到一秒钟的反应时间后希瑞手中的机关枪便喷吐出子弹射入那只拟态的头部，但它的利爪已经轻而易举地撕开了奎刚的机械护甲，连带着他原本就伤痕累累的左腿。鲜血从那个断裂的身体中急速喷溅出来，在空中划过一道残忍的弧度。欧比旺只觉得自己的心脏像是一同被拟态撕裂，痛的毫无知觉，他茫然地看向倒在地上生死不知的奎刚，听着耳畔希瑞和盖伦焦急的叫喊声，感觉到浑身上下的鲜血全部涌上头顶。

然后他就像几秒钟前的奎刚一样，紧紧握住了操作手柄，朝那向只蓝色的拟态冲了过去。

不知为什么，在奔跑的过程中没有任何一只拟态直接朝他冲来，就算有几只蠢蠢欲动的也似乎被希瑞和盖伦的弹药干掉了。虽然他只跑出了短短的二十米，但欧比旺却觉得这是他人生中最漫长的一次奔跑，而终点线的后面赫然是那只已经亮出尖利的牙齿，正准备撕碎自己的拟态。在他们之间的距离缩短到不足五米时，欧比旺默念了一声奎刚的名字，手指沉稳地按下了按钮。

身体被强力炸药洞开的瞬间，欧比旺清晰地听到那只拟态在濒死前痛苦的嘶叫，满意地扬起嘴角。被炸药轰成残骸的身体本应该没有任何知觉了，但欧比旺却在停止呼吸的一刹那间，忽然感觉到有大量的液体涌入了自己体内。

他闭上了双眼。

 


	2. Chapter 2

该剪刘海了。

这是欧比旺在睁开眼时的第一反应。入伍前明明已经把一头半长不短的头发剪成了标准的大兵头，但自从进入青春期后欧比旺的毛发全部开始疯狂生长，他每天都会刮胡子，却没时间打理自己的头发。所以当他猛然惊醒时，下午的阳光晃得他眼前一片恍惚，额前半长不短的头发戳在眼眶上，痒得刻骨铭心。

而当欧比旺的眼睛完全睁开后，他发现那个站在面前，正一脸鄙夷看着自己的人，不是别人，恰好是那个头被炸掉了半个的克里昂中士。

等等……这里是……

在落日前明亮的阳光下，欧比旺发现自己正笔直地站在军营的训练场上，左右两边分别是希瑞和盖伦，以及F至K小队的所有战友，加上他自己一共五十一个人。没有哪个摔断了脖子，或者被拟态扯掉一条胳膊，他们全都活生生地站在自己身边，在阳光下冒着汗珠。

欧比旺的手下意识抚上自己的下颌，那里原本有一道被拟态的利爪划开的伤口，但现在手指下感觉到的却是光滑完整的皮肤。

那些战场上的断肢残骸，浓烟焦土，竟然全都是一个梦，而且因为是在听第二天作战安排时不小心睡着，以至于梦境里出现的全都是人类战败这种不吉利的噩梦。

想想也是，在战神奎刚·金朝自己走来并提拔自己为准尉时欧比旺就应该明白那是在做梦了，或者说，在他遭遇到第一只拟态还侥幸活下来时就应该醒过来了。自己能在战场上幸运的存活两个小时，甚至完成了战神都没能做到的事情，也只有梦里才会出现这样的情景了。

只是……欧比旺看着克里昂铁青的脸，不由得有点好奇。自己做了那样长的一个梦，他究竟站在这里睡了多久？

“克诺比二等兵。”克里昂的声音在他面前幽幽响起。“你睡得好吗？”

这种无论是回答还是不回答都会被骂的问题，欧比旺一律选择闭嘴，以免自己的回答再次惹到中士。见欧比旺身体挺得笔直，口中一言不发，克里昂重重地哼了一声，扔下一条命令：“俯卧撑，一百个，现在。”在欧比旺认命地出列卧倒后，他又加了一句：“两分钟内做不完的话，H小队全体陪他再做一百个。”

九道幽怨的眼光刷得一下投到欧比旺的背上，他手臂屈伸的速度顿时加快了。

他真的该剪刘海了。这是被罚了一百个俯卧撑，并且拼命坚持到第七十九个的欧比旺脑海中仅存的念头。那几根略微长过眼帘的姜黄色头发此时此刻正随着他上下起伏一起颤动，每次都会正好戳在他下眼眶上，痒得几乎钻心剜骨。但他就是不能伸出一只手指，把这根头发拨弄到一边去。

八十五——八十六——八十——七——

当欧比旺强忍着上臂肌肉的酸痛，将自己第八十七次从军营的地面上撑起来的时候，他突然觉得克里昂中士绝对会抓住自己犯的错说点什么，就好像在梦里，当自己同样被罚做俯卧撑的时候，克里昂的冷嘲热讽就没有断过。

“听明天的作战计划也能睡着了，倒也真有你们的。”黑发蓝眼，长相英俊但不怎么讨人喜欢的中士果然开口了。“把欧洲大陆的未来交到你们这群人手中，还不如直接交给拟态。至少人类不会在灭亡前因为看到你们的丑态而心灰意冷。”

俯卧撑已经做到九十六个的欧比旺身体一僵，原本就快支持不住的胳膊差点没撑起自己的体重，让他直接趴在地上。

这究竟是怎么一回事？！欧比旺的大脑在身体异常疲惫的同时仍然急速运转着。做梦是一回事，但为什么克里昂现在所说的话和他梦到的一模一样！如果他没记错的话，接下来的一句话就会转回欧比旺自己身上——

 “还有你，克诺比二等兵，你要是明天能把十分之一睡觉的努力用在作战上，我相信你不会死的太快。”

就像梦里一样，克里昂说完这句话时欧比旺正好做完第一百个俯卧撑，但他这次没有丢人地瘫在地上不动，而是拼着最后一点力气站了起来，回到了队伍里自己的位置。克里昂似乎有点诧异一向体能差的克诺比竟然能自己站起来，但他什么都没说，只是冷冷地看了一眼就喊了声“解散”，然后自己径直离开了训练场。

“哟，欧比。”欧比旺的眼光还没从逐渐远走的克里昂身上撤开，身旁就响起了那个漫不经心的声音。“今天的俯卧撑一百没有直接趴下，而且也在两分钟之内完成了，不错嘛。”

“希瑞……”欧比旺回过头去朝她挑了挑眉毛。“只要能避免你间接谋杀我，我绝对不惜一切代价。”

“喂你什么意思？”金发女子不满地质问道。“什么叫我间接谋杀你？”

“没什么。”欧比旺耸了耸肩。“只是有种预感，如果我做完俯卧撑趴在那里不起来，你一定会先把我拽起来再扔到地面上而已。”

“说的没错。”希瑞竟然大力点头。“这真的是个非常好的注意。”

“你们两个啊……有精力用到明天战场上不行吗？”这几天一直在高强度训练的盖伦打了个哈欠，哭笑不得地看着他们。“还有，趁现在餐厅人少去吃饭如何？反正晚上没有训练，我们可以多坐一会喝两杯。”

“好啊。”欧比旺和希瑞都没有异议，于是他们就像欧比旺梦中经历过的那样，四点半就朝着餐厅的方向走去了。

 

 

如果有什么比连着两次忍受头发戳进眼眶还要让欧比旺不愉快的话，那大约就是在一场恶战前餐厅准备的晚餐竟然是千层面。虽然这也许是大部分士兵人生中最后一顿晚餐，但联合防御军很显然没在伙食上下什么功夫。餐厅每周都按固定菜单提供晚饭，今天正好轮到了“意大利日”，但军营里的千层面不仅不怎么好吃，还让欧比旺回忆起了自己母亲的手艺，顿时餐盘里这些冷冰冰粘糊糊的面粉与肉酱更难以下咽了。希瑞和盖伦在旁边一边喝着啤酒一边聊着之前几次与拟态作战的情形，不多久欧比旺就插不上话了，只好转过头去想给自己找点事情做。

他一转头就看到了悬挂在餐厅里的巨幅战神海报。

奎刚·金——欧比旺不可避免的想到了梦中那个仰着头看星星的男人，那个手持长刀救了自己一命的人，那个在战火之下对他们露出感激微笑的人，以及在最后被拟态撕碎的人——梦到与希瑞和盖伦并肩作战是一回事，但是梦到和奎刚……他的梦里为什么全都是这位遥不可及的战神，而且自己的大脑还想象出了对方的一举一动，甚至还有那双锐利的蓝眼睛？

欧比旺沮丧地捂住了脸。

“……欧比？”他感觉到希瑞拍了拍自己的肩膀。“你怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“没有。”欧比旺用力揉了一把脸，挤出一个笑容。“我没事，就是这千层面太难吃了。”

“我觉得还行啊，如果你不要的话最后一块给我吧。”盖伦朝欧比旺的盘子伸出手来，但是半路被希瑞狠狠地敲了一下，吃痛缩了回去。

“最后一块当然是我的，谁也别想抢！”希瑞把千层面一把塞进嘴里大嚼特嚼，鼓起的腮帮子又一次让欧比旺想起了自己邻居家养过的花栗鼠，也只有在这一刻他才真心发现，希瑞·塔奇在除去那身战场上锻造出的坚硬外壳之后，是个异常可爱的姑娘。

那么……奎刚呢？欧比旺再次把视线投向餐厅正中心悬挂的巨幅宣传画上。褪去战神外壳的奎刚又是怎样的人呢？

“你看谁呢？”希瑞突然含糊不清地问道。

“谁也没看。”

“是——嘛——”希瑞咽下嘴里大部分的食物，一脸狐疑地盯着欧比旺，拖长腔调。“我怎么觉得你是在瞄楼下那个妹子呢？”

“才没有！”欧比旺习惯性把求救的目光投向盖伦，而黑发的好友只是摆摆手，表示自己不参与这场“战争”。那边希瑞仍然在兴致勃勃地幻想着：“难不成，你想在上战场前的最后一夜找个姑娘，留下点美好的回忆？欧比旺·克诺比，这种事情——”

“我是不是应该先问问你？”欧比旺突然打断了希瑞的话，朝她露齿一笑。“如果我真的问你，你会答应吗？”

“……说什么呢！”希瑞的调戏变成了反调戏，一时间没反应过来，两秒钟后才跳起来往欧比旺额头上狠狠砸了一下。被袭击的欧比旺捂住额头，朝在一旁大笑的盖伦使了个眼色，但眼角扫过时他却感觉希瑞的脸微微红了。

 

 

当三个人走出餐厅时天已经黑了，在晴朗无云的夜空之上闪烁着亿万颗叫不出名字的星辰，纵使在地球上肆意破坏的拟态就来自其中一颗，欧比旺仍然觉得夜幕中的星河是他所见过最美的景象之一。

当然，同样也包括那个站在一片黑暗中默默仰头凝视的男人。

从欧比旺踏上梦境中邂逅奎刚·金的那条小路的瞬间，他的心脏就开始不争气地猛烈跳动起来。在他的梦境里，一切都似乎从那一刻开始，古老的银河，凝视着星辰的男人，以及温柔低沉的声音。那一切的一切都像场梦，对于欧比旺来说更是梦中之梦，美好的简直超乎现实。

他该停下来朝他敬礼，还是不打扰他继续前进呢？欧比旺还没想清楚自己究竟想怎样行事，肋下就遭受希瑞突如其来的一击，然后他身边的两人都停下了步子，清亮的女声以及浑厚的男声在夜色中响起：

“长官！”

而奎刚的反应也和欧比旺的梦境毫无二致，他先是被吓了一跳，才有些尴尬地转过身来，微微点头：“免礼。”就连那声音，也正如欧比旺所听过的，温柔低沉，丝毫没有那些老兵粗糙的痞气。欧比旺忍不住学着奎刚那样抬起头来，看向那浩淼无边的宇宙星河。

“欧比，走啦。”希瑞又用胳膊肘戳了戳他，然后拽起他的胳膊撒腿就跑。他们三人大约快步疾行了一分钟后希瑞才猛地停下来，一双眼睛带着些不可思议盯住欧比旺。

“怎么了？我的脸上有什么东西吗？”

“欧比旺。”希瑞的语气很是严肃。“你意识到我们刚才遇到谁了吗？”

“你是说奎刚·金吗？”

“你自己也知道啊！”希瑞恨铁不成钢地跳起来，欧比旺赶紧后退一步护住自己的后脑勺。“我们刚才遇到的是奎刚·金上校，全金属战神，然后你不仅没敬礼，反而在抬头看天？我真不知道你在想什么。你就不怕被金上校直接扔去扫机库？”

“他不会的，希瑞。”欧比旺拍了拍好友的肩膀。“安心吧，金上校其实是个特别和蔼可亲的长官。”

“你什么时候这么了解战神了，嗯？”

“我也不知道。”欧比旺忍不住再次抬头看向天际。“也许是在梦里吧。

 

 

当晚剩下的时间以及第二天一早发生的事情和欧比旺的梦境毫无二致，甚至连希瑞发的每一句牢骚，或者盖伦对自己的每一句鼓励都一模一样。这种微妙的既视感一直萦绕在欧比旺的心头，而随着被投送到战场的时间越来越近，既视感逐渐演变成了焦躁不安。如果一切都像他在梦中经历过的那样，那么在莱茵河畔等待着他们的只有埋伏与杀戮。

可是这一切欧比旺没法和任何人说，他不认为会有任何人相信他，见鬼他甚至不相信自己。

运输机的螺旋桨声隆隆作响，而机舱内克里昂中士缓缓停在了H小队与G小队之间的空隙中。欧比旺身上的每一个细胞都在尖叫着 _快离开那里_ ，但他就是没法真正让自己喊出来。如果那一切都只是一个梦，那么他不想死在战场之时还背着一个因恐惧而精神错乱的头衔。

“士兵们。”克里昂的声音有些抖，而欧比旺深吸一口气，紧紧握住操作手柄上的按钮。 “现在，进攻的时刻终于到来了。到了此刻我什么都不想再说了，因为——”

在一声爆炸的巨响后浓烟弥漫在整个机舱，欧比旺摸着自己头盔上的鲜血，觉得噩梦与活生生的地狱彻底结合成了一体。在驾驶舱被击中后穿梭机彻底失去了控制，从半空中旋转着坠落，身旁的战友正接二连三按下手里的投送按钮，离开了即将坠毁的运输机。对上希瑞与盖伦焦急的眼神，他用力点点头，也按下了手中的按钮。

空中到处都是被击中的运输机以及提前投送的士兵们，欧比旺一边忍受着旋转掉落时的头晕目眩，一边努力寻找着H小队其他的队友，只可惜当他终于将视线固定在法伦特的身上时，这位在梦境中就半空惨死的队友又一次撞断了自己的脖子。深深地叹了口气，欧比旺把所有的注意力都放在了希瑞和盖伦身上，还好他们这次投送相差的时间和距离都不远，两个人都在欧比旺的正下方。

在落至地面的一刻，欧比旺想起梦境中那尴尬的落地姿势，下意识想站直身体，但没想到下坠的巨大冲击力让他整个人仰面倒在了草地上，无论怎样挣扎都没法坐起身。降落在他不远处的盖伦看到他的窘况，赶紧跑来扶他起身，但就在这时欧比旺的眼角余光扫到了在梦境中并没有出现过的一只拟态，而在身边帮助他起身的盖伦完全没有意识到，自己的整个后背已经暴露给了敌人。

于是在匆匆赶来的希瑞的吼叫声中，被盖伦一把拉起来的欧比旺顺势将对方扑倒，紧接着他感觉到自己后脑一痛。

 

 

该剪刘海了。

欧比旺缓缓睁开眼睛，对上克里昂那张冰冷的脸。

这一次，在他做完一百个俯卧撑，听完克里昂的冷嘲热讽后，他并没有和希瑞以及盖伦一起去餐厅吃晚饭。相反，他借口自己身体不舒服独自一人回到了H小队共用的宿舍，摸出藏在枕头底下的那把手枪后，对着自己的太阳穴毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

几秒钟后，欧比旺再次睁开眼睛对上克里昂的脸。

 

 

 

上一次血洒战场，以及上上次与拟态同归于尽的回忆，不是梦。它们全部是真实的。

欧比旺发现自己陷入了某种无法逃脱的时间循环。他的每一次循环都从猛然惊醒后看到克里昂中士的脸为开始，最后以各种各样的死法为结束。当死亡的灼热将他从头到脚燃烧殆尽后，他总会疲惫不堪地睁开双眼，再次面对克里昂的冷嘲热讽以及那无法避免的一百个俯卧撑。

欧比旺从不认为自己是个特殊的人，更不觉得自己总有一天会成为奎刚·金那样的战神，甚至救世主。从小到大他信奉的观念只有一个，那就是如果能和平解决，他宁愿耗费上一千句话语也不愿意直接动武。还记得在欧比旺十岁的时候，小他两岁的弟弟欧文个子已经和他一般高了，和邻居家小孩子打架时也总是护着欧比旺，兄弟俩就这样一直长到了二十多岁。原本这次参军的名额是给欧文的，但欧比旺不希望自己的弟弟过上这种与杀戮为伍的生活，甚至战死沙场一去不回，所以他在和父母商量过之后毅然瞒着弟弟去了联合防御军的报名处，离开家乡来到了法国西部这处隐蔽的军营。

所以他根本想不明白，为什么这种事情会出现在自己身上。

在第一次轮回结束后，欧比旺一度以为自己经历过的全都是梦，在第三次、第四次之后他还是半信半疑。但无论身边好友每每如出一辙的话语动作也好，克里昂下士飞溅到自己脸上的鲜血也罢，在每次轮回中最真实也是最残忍的就是他一次又一次的死亡。没有哪个梦境会那样真实，能够让他清晰地感觉到自己的身体被炸药洞开，或者头颅被拟态撕碎，甚至子弹钻开太阳穴。每当他死过一次，这些死亡的经历就会像又一层压在他颈上的枷锁，勒得他透不过起来。紧接着他就会在午后的阳光下猛然醒来，左右站着完好无损的队友，然后俯下身去做那一百个俯卧撑。

这一切的一切，绝对不可能只是幻觉。

在欧比旺饮弹自尽结束的那一次轮回后，他开始用马克笔在自己的右手手背上写下数字。他会先做完俯卧撑，去和希瑞以及盖伦吃晚饭，在回来的路上遇到奎刚，然后回到宿舍里借法伦特的马克笔。每当那个深灰色头发少言寡语的二等兵将马克笔递过来时，欧比旺总是很想对他说一句：明天投送的时候等上半分钟，和我一起，这样你就不会摔断脖子。可是在他手背上写着“6”的那次说出口后，法伦特只是用看神经病一样的眼神看着欧比旺，然后从他手里一把夺走了马克笔。而第二天，快速下坠中的欧比旺又一次眼睁睁看着他撞在运输机上摔断了脖子。

在他手背上写着“9”的那次，欧比旺终于忍不住在半空中朝他扑了过去，结果撞上运输机的人变成了自己。

他也试着向克里昂中士讲清楚发生在自己身上的一切，见鬼，他甚至在第四次轮回醒来的瞬间就警告所有人，明天的进攻只会把我们都送进拟态的埋伏圈，没有人能活着回来，不要去。他用自己最真挚的眼光看向克里昂，一字一句的告诉他，希望他向指挥总部反映一下，自己说的全都是真的。结果还没等欧比旺说出“明天最先一个死的人就是你”，就看到法伦特阴沉地蹙起眉头，从腰带上取下随身携带的手枪，狠狠招呼在了自己的后颈上。

等欧比旺再次醒来时已经是第二天清晨了，他发现自己躺在营地医务室的病床上，脖子上还残留着大号针头扎过后的疼痛感。他的手脚都被紧紧捆住，就连嘴上都贴了胶带，而医务室外满是运输机隆隆作响的声音。大约过了几个小时后，欧比旺从窗口看到了大批迅速涌来的拟态，叹了口气闭上了眼睛。

当他几秒钟后再次醒来时，面对克里昂那张阴沉沉的脸欧比旺什么都没说，只是沉默地俯下身去做那一百个俯卧撑。

在第十次轮回的时候，欧比旺一边做俯卧撑一边下定决心。既然他直到现在也没能找到打破时间轮回的方法，那他只能争取在每次轮回中都尽可能久的活下去。就像第一次一样，在那一次里他既抱着必死的决心，却又想要尽可能的活下来，反而因此坚持了两个多小时，还杀掉了数十只拟态。那也是欧比旺唯一一次在战场上遇见奎刚·金。如果他能在投送和落地时都不出意外，那么他也就一定每次都能遇到这位战神，并且陪伴在他身边一路斩杀拟态。

就算在一次次的轮回中他得不到别的慰藉，但至少能和战神肩并肩作战，已然值得了。

在那一次轮回里，他的动作稍微慢了一拍，把奎刚的后背暴露给了拟态，然后他自己也在五秒钟之后被一涌而上的拟态撕碎。

在第十一次轮回里，欧比旺试着在投送的时候把法伦特推离撞向运输机的路线，同时又设法保证自己不会撞上去。他成功了，两个人都没有当场送命，但欧比旺因为在推开法伦特的时候用力过猛扭伤了手腕，影响了随后的作战，最终还没见到奎刚就胸口一凉。

在第二十五次轮回里，欧比旺最终做到了先在半空中将法伦特推开并且不伤到自己，同时在完美着陆后带着希瑞与盖伦同奎刚汇合。这一次，他们四人就像第一次轮回中那样一直杀到了拟态的聚集地，但奎刚所要找的目标，那只体型庞大的蓝色拟态却一直都没有出现。他们四人在成群涌来的拟态中奋力厮杀，直到射出最后一颗子弹，连奎刚的长刀都豁了口，最终被数不清的拟态一同撕成了碎片。那是欧比旺回忆中最惨烈的一次死亡，一直到他从下一次轮回中醒来，他都仍然能清晰地感受到四肢从躯干上逐一被扯裂的痛。

到了三十次轮回之后，欧比旺已经完全掌握了事情发展的全部节奏。虽然他的肌肉还是原来的样子，但他现在仅用一分三十秒就能完成一百个俯卧撑；在投送时，他每次都会先把法伦特推开，再找准最好的时机切断投送绳索，而且希瑞不止一次问过他是怎样做到帅气落地的；最后，他们三人每次都会恰好遇到奎刚坠落的运输机，并且在接受战地晋升后掩护着他一路杀向拟态最多的地方，最后统统死在拟态的爪牙之下。他们阵亡的顺序很随意，有的时候是希瑞为了掩护欧比旺先死，有的时候盖伦受伤过重，不过最多的当属欧比旺最先被一阵剧痛击倒，然后在意识逐渐陷入黑暗之时，他会听到好友们痛苦的叫喊。

但是在这一次又一次的轮回中，奎刚想要找的那只蓝色拟态从未出现过。

其实欧比旺每次都很想问奎刚，他要找的那只拟态究竟有什么不一样的地方？据他回忆那只拟态除了体型和颜色之外和其他的拟态并没有特别不一样，而且他也确定自己在第一个轮回里与它同归于尽了，所以奎刚为什么会对那只拟态有这么强的执念？

但欧比旺从来没有开口问过。在这几十次的轮回里面，他从来没问过奎刚这个问题。在冥冥中欧比旺总有种感觉，一旦自己捅破了这层窗户纸，说出了这个一次又一次藏在心里的秘密，他现在已经习惯的生活就会一去不复返。尽管他现在过的每一天总以中士的冷嘲热讽为开始，以痛苦的死亡为结尾，但就在这反复不断的十几个小时里他仍然能体会到在战争间隙短暂的温暖，像是盖伦扶起自己的那双手，希瑞抢到千层面后可爱的表情，还有奎刚那双投向茫茫星河的蓝色眼睛。

欧比旺甚至不知道自己是否想要改变这一切。

 

 

 

“欧比，四点钟方向！”

希瑞急切的叫喊还在残留在空气中，欧比旺已经干净利索地举起手中的机关枪，连头都没回直接将右臂抬到肩膀之上，紧接着大口径子弹就从他的枪口里精准无误地射进了那只拟态的头部。下一秒他突然撤离了四人背对背的阵型，一把推开站在自己左边的盖伦，后背上装备的油气榴弹通过操作手柄轰的一声飞向笼罩在他们头顶的茂密树枝，几秒钟后一具冒着黑烟的拟态尸体掉了下来，正好砸在盖伦刚才所在的位置。

“多谢了，兄弟。”在欧比旺伸出手拉他起身的时候盖伦道了声谢。“还有，再告诉我一遍，你真的是一个月前才入伍吗？”

“你肯定没忘了我第一天报到时克里昂是怎么整我的吧？”欧比旺耸了耸肩，把问题一带而过。

“我不觉得咱们小队有谁会忘记那一幕。不过，欧比旺，我为什么总感觉你像个上过十几次战场的老兵？我不是看不起你还是怎么，但是你都不害怕吗？我第一次在战场上看到拟态的时候差点没尿在机甲里。”

“你怎么知道我不害怕？”欧比旺看着盖伦一脸的不相信以及希瑞的白眼，下意识揉了揉自己的右手手背。在手套之下是他最大的秘密，而这个秘密，他甚至不愿意与两位好友共享。当他抬起眼睛观察着周围的情况时，欧比旺突然意识到站在他们身后的奎刚一直在认真倾听他和盖伦的对话，而此时此刻，他那双蓝色的眼睛正紧紧盯在自己的脸上。

奎刚难不成……发现了自己的异常？欧比旺先是心里一紧，但随即又放松了下来。就算奎刚觉得自己不对劲，不像个刚入伍的新兵又能怎样？在全世界几十亿人口中，又有谁会相信现在正发生在自己身上的时间轮回？就算他亲口告诉奎刚，这位战神上校说不定也会像克里昂一样认为自己精神失常，满口胡言。退一万步讲，就算奎刚相信了他的话，那又怎样？拟态已经知道了联合防御军的作战计划，就算他们放弃这次进攻全部退到英国去，拟态照样会彻底吞噬欧洲大陆，然后毫不留情地攻向英吉利海峡以西，联合防御军指挥总部的所在地。人类的灭亡，不过提前或者推迟那么一两天而已。

而如果自己什么都不说，就这样日复一日的任凭时间轮回，其实也是某种意义上的挽救战局。说不定自己就能找到拟态的弱点，说不定在某个轮回里拟态突然全部崩溃，然后等他找到结束轮回的方法，他就真的能够结束这延续三年之久的战火硝烟。

于是欧比旺放下右手，对上奎刚没有丝毫表情的眼眸，朝他微微一笑。

 

 

他们这次坚持的时间尤其长，甚至超过了欧比旺第一次轮回的那两个小时，原因之一是因为欧比旺除了每位士兵必须要带的装备之外，还怂恿希瑞和盖伦每人又多带了四个弹匣。密集的火力支持加上奎刚的长刀，他们一头栽进了拟态群里向前一米一米地砍杀着。

这次先阵亡的是盖伦。因为他们前进的距离已经超过了欧比旺从轮回中获得的经验，所以他们谁都没有看到躲藏在拟态尸体堆后面的那只，当它朝他们扑过来的时候为时已晚。那只拟态原本瞄准的是欧比旺的脖子，但盖伦做了和刚才欧比旺救他时一模一样的动作，他猛地将欧比旺一把推倒在地上，然后用自己的身体挡住了拟态的袭击。当奎刚反过身将那只拟态一刀劈碎时，盖伦的胸口处已经裂开了一个巨大的伤口，鲜血从裂口中急速地涌了出来。他最后看了一眼安然无恙的欧比旺，满足地闭上了眼睛。

即便已经看过太多次好友的死亡，但每一次当他们闭上双眼时，欧比旺的心脏都会迸发出一阵悲痛的抽搐。

接下来一个是希瑞。少了盖伦的四人组防御力大幅下降，没过多时她也像盖伦一样，为了保护正在拼命砍杀拟态的奎刚被一击洞穿了心脏。欧比旺甚至没有时间再看一眼那张缓缓黯淡下去的脸庞，他丝毫不敢恋战，拽着奎刚一边转身射击掩护两人，一边向着不远处几棵枝干异常粗大的树跑去。树干为他们提供了一块天然屏障，逃命疾奔的两人坐在树后剧烈地喘息着，一时间谁也没有说话。

这是欧比旺第一次和奎刚单独相处。他感觉自己有太多想说的话，但却一句都说不出口。大约十几秒后，率先平复了呼吸的奎刚先开口了，一双锐利的蓝色眼睛上下扫视着欧比旺：

“二等兵。”奎刚的嗓音平淡，似乎将所有的感情都聚集在眼神里。“我们之前见过吗？你为什么用这种眼神看着我？”

“嗯？”欧比旺在诧异地睁大双眼后才意识到，自己在注视着眼前的奎刚时，思绪不经意间回到了这位战神第一次死在自己面前时的样子。“不，长官，我们之前没有见过。”

“这样吗……”奎刚的语气听不出他的真实想法，但欧比旺敢打包票他绝对不相信自己的话。“你是什么时候入伍的？”

“一个月前，长官。”

“一个月前？”奎刚朝他挑起了眉毛。“我们现在招募的新兵质量都这么高吗？”

欧比旺不知道该怎么回答这个问题，干脆摇了摇头，只不过奎刚也根本没在等待他的回答，而是一个人陷入了沉思。过了片刻后这位上校才接着开口问道：“你还有多少装备剩余？”

“大约一百发子弹，三枚榴弹。”

“很好。”奎刚朝他点点头，握住长刀把自己从地上撑了起来，但是欧比旺能明显看出他的动作相当缓慢僵硬——

“你受伤了！”他猛地从地上爬起来，认真检查着奎刚在机械护甲下的身体。在仔细观察后他不难看出，奎刚这次的伤口在小腹，虽然看起来暂时不致命，但汨汨流淌的鲜血正顺着他的机甲滴落在草地上。如果不尽快止血，他很快就会鲜血流尽而亡。

“上校！”看着奎刚发白的嘴唇欧比旺不管不顾地喊了出来。“放弃吧，这一次就这样吧，您一直等待的东西是不会来的！”

“你——”奎刚的瞳孔剧烈地收缩着，连声音都变了。他用空闲的手一把抓住欧比旺的肩膀，大声质问道：“你在说什么？！说清楚！”

“我是说，您等的那个蓝色拟态是不会出现的！”

奎刚松开捏住欧比旺肩膀的手，踉跄着退后了一步，长长地吐出一口气。“天啊……”欧比旺听到他在呼吸下的喃喃自语。“天啊，我一直在找的拟态，没想到……”

然后欧比旺看到他像第一次轮回里那样，一把扔下了手中的长刀，静静站在那里看着自己。而在眼角余光中，本来就离得不远的拟态已经发现了两人的藏身之处，草丛树林中又一次响起了窸窸窣窣的声音，它们马上就要找来了。

“等你醒来时，尽快来找我。”

奎刚的声音虽然很轻，欧比旺却没有漏下结尾那个小小的颤音。他看向两步外那双蓝色的眸子，再也无法抑制住自己唇边的笑容。

他知道，他一直都知道。

他们就这样紧紧锁住彼此的视线，直到呼啸而来的拟态在同一时间撕碎了两人的喉咙。


	3. Chapter 3

这个季节里的欧洲大陆天黑的很早，那些八点钟吃过晚饭才看日落的日子还要有一段时间才会到来。欧比旺站在边缘仍然微微泛红的夜空之下，感受着略带寒气的夜风吹拂在他的脸上，有那么一瞬间忘记了自己正身处军营之中。这个在日落后静谧安然的夜晚，美好的让人几乎忘了拟态的存在。

他一个人默默走在夜色之中，双手难得插在口袋里，如果肩膀上再加个单肩包，那么他看起来就像三年前还在读大学时的模样。希瑞和盖伦被他编了个借口留在了餐厅里，两人想必还在一边闲聊一边痛饮啤酒。但欧比旺还有更重要的事情要做，那个双眼温柔望向星空的人还在等着他。

奎刚在等着他。

他踏上那条现在就算闭着眼睛也绝对不会踏错一步的小路，再一次借着应急灯看到了那个立在路边的身影。奎刚的轮廓在那层昏黄的灯影下其实并不清晰，就连鼻梁擎起的阴影都被朦胧成一片光影交融。但仅仅站在这里，站在离他有至少十步远的地方，欧比旺仍然能够轻而易举地在心里描绘出奎刚脸上的每一处起伏。数十次的生死相托，欧比旺早就不知在哪一个轮回将奎刚深深地刻入了自己的心里。

但只有这次，唯独这次当欧比旺出神凝视着远处的那个身影时，他的胸口还涌动着除了敬畏之外的感情——那个在战场上力挽狂澜，宛若战神下凡一般的男人，是这个世界上唯一懂自己的人。这种感觉好比世界终结之时地球上只剩下他们二人，好比沉入深渊之中有人握住自己的手，好比同在一片夜空下注视着同一处星轨，让欧比旺在听到那句颤抖的话语时瞬间觉得，他的世界只剩下奎刚一人。

几秒钟后，似乎意识到有人在看着他，那个仰头看着星空的男人在这几十次的轮回里头一次率先低下头看了过来。

“士兵。”欧比旺听到奎刚略带沙哑的嗓音顺着夜风传来。“你有什么事吗？”

“金上校。”欧比旺抬步朝他走了过去，在他面前站定时严肃地敬了一个军礼。“是您让我来找您的。”

“有吗？”奎刚在看清他的军衔后向他挑起一根眉毛。“报上你的名字，二等兵。”

“欧比旺·克诺比，长官。不过您现在还没吩咐我来找您。”对上奎刚疑惑不解的目光，欧比旺轻轻扬起头看入那双蓝色的眼睛，一字一顿地回答道：“但是等到了明天，您就会让我‘在醒来后’找您。”

奎刚高大的身体在听到欧比旺吐出“醒来后”的瞬间僵硬住了，紧接着欧比旺的肩膀又一次被他紧紧捏住，但是这次没有了手套和护甲的阻隔，奎刚指节分明的大手深深嵌入欧比旺的军装中，那力道似乎要捏碎他的肩膀。

“你……？”奎刚只说了一个字，但欧比旺完全明白他问的是什么，缓慢地点头。

“跟我来。”捏住肩膀的那只手在撤回时无意中碰到了欧比旺小臂上赤裸的肌肤，肌肤与肌肤的亲密接触产生的反应比欧比旺想象中还要剧烈。如果平常的化学反应像是触电，那么他与奎刚这甚至还没有一秒钟长的相触就像是战场上熊熊弥漫的火焰，烫得他头晕目眩。等他反应过来时，奎刚的身影已经先行一步融入了营地寂静的黑暗中，欧比旺在夜风里打了个哆嗦，快步跟了上去。

奎刚在前面走的非常快，在大约十分钟后把欧比旺带到了一个他完全不认识的地方。在进门之前欧比旺看到奎刚从军装内层口袋里掏出了自己的身份卡，在门口的识别器上刷了一下，然后示意欧比旺赶快跟进来。欧比旺感觉奎刚带自己来到了一个只有高层军官才能进入的地方，所以他究竟要告诉自己什么值得他如此小心翼翼？

在走过一条极为漫长的走廊后奎刚在一扇很隐蔽的门前停住了，然后欧比旺发现这扇门不仅需要他的身份卡，甚至还需要指纹扫描，这简直勾起了他自从开始时间轮回后就愈发少有的好奇心。

只不过门开后欧比旺诧异地发现，门后是个黑漆漆的小屋子，只有角落里放了盏台灯，旁边有个人正借着台灯那有些昏暗的灯光看报纸。

“这……？”欧比旺不由得在奎刚身后问出了声。“这是什么地方？”

“奎刚？”坐在台灯旁边的那个人听到欧比旺的声音后猛地站起身，迈开大步朝他们走了过来。在对方走近后欧比旺才看出，那人是个三十岁左右的女性，一头漂亮的金色卷发顺着肩膀倾泻下来，身上穿了件灰色的工作服，看起来很显然不是军人。“奎刚，你怎么带人进来了？你不是说过除了我们两人之外这里谁都不能进来吗？”

“吉娜，先别激动。”奎刚低沉的声音在这间小屋子里嗡嗡作响，他做了个手势让欧比旺站到自己身边，然后摊开手介绍到：“克诺比二等兵，这一位是赞博纳博士。”

“前博士。”站在他对面的女性略微尴尬地把一缕头发拨到耳后，然后朝欧比旺伸出一只手。“一年前被免职了，不过，无所谓了——你好。”

“你好。”欧比旺有些困惑地握了握对方的手，然后和这位叫赞博纳的人一起转头看向奎刚，也就是屋子里唯一知道他们在做什么的人。奎刚左右看了看两人，轻轻叹口气，指着欧比旺转向了赞博纳：“他和一年前在波德平原之役的我一样。”

“什么！”赞博纳突然激动了起来，一步跨到了欧比旺的面前，上下打量着他。“你是说，你带来的这位也可以时间轮回？”她像打量实验室里的小动物一样认真地审视着欧比旺。“这是我们第几次见面了？你一共轮回了多少次了？”

“这是我第一次见到你。”欧比旺如实回答。“至于轮回的次数……”他下意识地伸出自己的右手，却发现因为今晚他独自来找奎刚，所以还没来得及向法伦特借马克笔。“已经四十七次了。”

“你现在有没有什么不正常的反应？头晕？头痛？看到奇怪的幻觉？”

“吉娜……”奎刚拍了拍马上就要蹭上欧比旺鼻子尖的前博士，一脸无奈的开口了：“他这是第一次来找我，也是第一次认识你，对什么都还不了解，恐怕也听不懂你在说什么。”

“的确。”赞博纳点点头，立马转过身去，欧比旺看到她走向放着台灯的小桌子，手伸到桌下后轻轻按了什么，然后原本昏暗的小屋突然被一片炫目的蓝光照亮。也直到这时欧比旺才意识到，屋子除了从台灯到门口这条狭窄的过道之外，其余的面积全部都是一台巨大的显示屏。在赞博纳博士按下开关后，显示屏上突然出现了全息影像投射而成的3D拟态。

“克诺比二等兵，你有没有思考过你为什么会陷入时间轮回？”

欧比旺诚实的点头又摇头。“我不知道。”

“那么，你有没有在第一次轮回的时候杀死一只与其他拟态不同的拟态？”奎刚又问道。

“的确有这么一回事，那只拟态的体积更大，而且是蓝色的。”

“那么你是怎么杀死它的？我猜并不是用机关枪或者榴弹吧？”

“并不是，我是用烈性炸药和它，可以说是同归于尽吧。”第一次和别人谈起自己的死亡，欧比旺的心头总抹不去一阵强烈的不安，但他面对的人是和自己有过同样经历的奎刚，所以他轻轻摇头，用力抛去了那些不该有的想法。“不过我会遇到那只拟态，完全是因为您，金上校。”

“你是什么意思？”奎刚的眉头皱了起来。“说清楚。”

“明天在战场上，如果一切毫无差错，我没有过早死掉的话，就正好会遇到您坠毁的运输机，然后您会要求我以及其他两位同伴和您一起寻找这只拟态。只可惜在第一次轮回的时候您提前阵亡了，所以才由我带着炸药和它同归于尽。”

“原来……是这样。你是说我明天会在战场上寻找这只蓝色拟态。”

“是的。”

“那么，明天联合防御军会输的很惨？”虽然这是个问句，但欧比旺觉得奎刚的语气很肯定，于是他点点头。

“天啊……这群拟态果然……”金上校举起双手用力地揉了揉脸，然后转向赞博纳。“吉娜，你现在就告诉他我们的发现。”

“没问题。”这位刚才一直在认真倾听两人对话的博士将目光转向了显示屏投射出的拟态上。“二等兵，如你所见，这只拟态是我们在战场上最常见的一种，它们体内的能量源是橘黄色或者红色的。而这只——”随着她的操作屏幕上又出现了一只新的拟态，比刚才那只要大很多。“这只则是你在第一次轮回最后杀死的拟态，体型要比一般拟态大，体内的能量源是蓝色的，对吗？”

“是的。”

“我想说的是，请你不要把这些拟态看做一只只独立的个体，而是整体看待它们，将地球上所有现存的拟态看做一个统一的生命体，那么这些小的生命体就是拟态整体的能量源，或者可以说细胞，而这只蓝色的拟态，则是神经节点，它们的数量非常稀少，据我和金上校推测，可能在每个大陆上只有两到三只。它们的作用也像神经节点一样，收集情报，并统一传递给整个生命体的神经中枢，也就是拟态的大脑——”

显示屏上投射出一个正在缓缓张开，宛若昙花绽放一般的物体，如果欧比旺不知道这是拟态的大脑，他甚至觉得在蓝光下那缓慢盛放的样子有种诡异的美感。

“我将拟态的神经节点命名为阿尔法，并将它的神经中枢命名为欧米伽。现在投射出的欧米伽的样子是根据金上校的幻觉以及我们的推测建立的，虽然不一定准确，但我有八分的把握。”

“幻觉？”欧比旺忍不住朝奎刚飞快地投去一瞥。

“是的，所以我才会在一开始问你，这是第几次轮回，有没有头痛或者出现幻觉，因为你现在获得的时间轮回的能力，完全是因为欧米伽把你当成了它的阿尔法。当你在第一次轮回里用炸药杀掉那只阿尔法时，你同时炸碎了你们两个的身体，但是我猜阿尔法破损的程度要比你严重一些，而它的血液也肯定溅了你一身，我说的没错吧？”

“我的确在死之前感觉……有什么东西流淌进来了……”

“那就是阿尔法的血没错了。在这种情况下，欧米伽误将身体内有阿尔法血液的你当成了阿尔法，于是它自动复活了你。金上校在一年前的波德平原时和你的情况完全一样，在他来找我之后，我从他的血液里发现了极为少量的超光速粒子，据此我判断出，拟态的大脑欧米伽有重置时间的能力。也许是为了保证拟态在每一次作战时都取得优势，每当一个战场上的阿尔法被杀死时，欧米伽就会启动时间重置，将地球上的时间统一提前到二十四小时之内的一个时间节点上。与此同时，主要担任战场情报收集的阿尔法会将自己的意识传递给欧米伽，这样拟态就会‘提前’知道我们的作战计划。而如同发报机的阿尔法也会在每次死去时将自己的记忆通过欧米伽传递给下一个时间轮回里面的阿尔法，这样拟态就会在一次又一次的时间轮回中完全摸清我们的作战部署，从而取得全面胜利。”

“但是，自从波德平原之后人类并不是每次都是大败，难道因为——”

“你想的没错。”奎刚看向欧比旺的眼睛赞许地点了点头。“人类会取胜的原因是因为拟态意识到了，在波德平原之役里有人类无意中获得了它们时间轮回的能力，所以它们是在故意拖延时间，好让联合防御军以为人类有了取胜的希望，最终发动了明天的这次攻击。拟态将主战场转移到欧洲来，也是为了能将联合防御军在小范围内围剿。明天的屠宰场根本就是我们按照拟态的计划一步步走进去的。”

“所以您在战场上寻找那只阿尔法，是为了再次获得时间轮回的能力，改变战局？”

“是的，但是没想到……”奎刚微微摇头。“我很不想这么对你说，二等兵，但是拯救全人类的重担我就交给你了。”

“等等！”欧比旺自从接受了自己身上的奇怪情况后第一次慌了神。他猛地抬起头看向奎刚，在没有得到任何反应后又转向赞博纳，但后者只是怜悯地摇摇头。欧比旺用力深呼吸几口气，忍住剧烈的心跳又一次转向奎刚：“我只是个小小的二等兵，您才是联合防御军的战神。拯救人类什么的我根本不可能做的到，我一个月前才刚入伍啊！”

“克诺比二等兵——欧比旺！冷静下来！”奎刚先是厉声训斥，但在对上欧比旺茫然无助的眼睛时叹了口气，扶住他的肩膀，口气也温柔了很多。“欧比旺，我并不是说这一切都需要你一个人来承担，你身边还有我，还有赞博纳博士，想必还有你的伙伴们，虽然你必须一次又一次独自忍受死亡的痛苦，但是我们都会帮助你的。”

“可是我不想要这个能力，我真的已经看够了。”欧比旺突然不管不顾地抓住了奎刚放在他肩头的手，在感受到皮肤相触刹那的炙热时哀求道：“阿尔法的能力不是在我的血液里吗？我求您，还有赞博纳博士，把我的血液全部抽走吧，我真的不想要了，有了我的血液您肯定就能——”

“不可能的，欧比旺。”奎刚缓缓抽出了自己的手，冷静地回答道：“一旦超光速粒子随着阿尔法的血液进入你的身体，粒子就会认准你的脑电波传送你的记忆。如果你失去了阿尔法血液，你就会失去这种能力，即使你把自己的血液给了别人，超光速粒子也根本不会起作用。所以你要切记，如果在战场上受伤，就一定要给自己痛快的结束，千万不要像我一样，流干了血却没有死……”

奎刚的声音渐渐地低了下去，到最后几乎与他身边的黑暗融为一体，那双被全息投影映衬的越发湛蓝的眼睛似乎也迷失在了回忆中。欧比旺出神地凝视着他，却在不经意转头时看到赞博纳脸上一闪而过的叹息。博士在对上欧比旺探究的目光时短暂一摇头，接着奎刚的话说了下去：

“刚才我说过，欧米伽的形态是我通过奎刚的幻觉模拟出来的，这意味着幻觉也会降临在你头上。你现在只轮回了四十七次，大约再过上几十次后欧米伽就会发现它一次又一次在复活的并不是阿尔法，而是个人类，到了那个时候它就一定会想要找到你，而方法就是通过连接你和它意识的通道反向探寻。如果你突然感觉头痛，头晕，然后眼前出现幻觉，那就说明欧米伽正在通过精神连接寻找你，然后说不定在找到你之后用什么方法远程杀掉你，或者干脆派个阿尔法过来让你流血至死。但是在欧米伽窥伺你的时候，你大脑中出现的幻觉也会暴露它的位置所在，就像金上校在波德平原时一样。所以，二等兵，你听好了，一旦你出现了幻觉，或者看到任何不该看的东西，立刻去找金上校，我不管你是在睡午觉还是吃饭还是被上级臭骂，什么都别说直接去找金上校，让他带着你来找我。我绝对不会让欧米伽再次从我的手心里溜走。”

“明白。”欧比旺严肃的点头。“我会牢牢记住的。”

“好了，这里没你们什么事了。”赞博纳又走回了放着台灯的小桌子旁边，关闭了全息投影。“你们两个现在可以走了，去找个什么地方讨论一下怎样拯救全人类吧。”

在昏暗的灯光下，欧比旺清晰地看到从刚才起就陷入哀伤的奎刚，在听到赞博纳这句话后终于微微扬起了嘴角。他下意识地用手指轻轻碰了碰自己肩膀被奎刚接触的部分，只觉得指尖的肌肤似乎仍能感受到那份绝然不同的灼热。

 

 

 

他迷失在一片冰湖之中。

那是他这辈子所见过最澄澈的蓝。当他还是个中学生时，曾和家人在冬季时一起去冰岛旅行。在一个下着茫茫大雪的早晨，他穿戴好全套保暖潜水服，跟在教练的身后毫不犹豫地跳下了冰隙。冬季湖水里的寒气直接袭入他的骨缝，让他甚至感觉不到自己奋力滑动水流的双手，但酷寒也让湖底的生物全部销声匿迹。没有多彩的鱼，没有柔软的水草，没有星星点点的珊瑚。透过潜水镜展现在眼前的只有一片最澄澈的蓝色，由深及浅，由浅及深，每一种细微的变幻都让人心醉。他的身体在湖水中渐渐僵硬，麻木，但他却徘徊在湖底久久不愿上岸。

当欧比旺睁开双眼对上奎刚的眸子时，他以为自己又一次回到了那片冰湖之中。

“……二等兵，你还好吗？”

奎刚的声音传到他耳膜时像是隔了湖水，朦胧而模糊。他感觉不到自己的双手，甚至感觉不到颈椎以下的一切。他的身体拒绝接受大脑的指令，只是放纵地沉迷在睁开双眼之前那清晰闪现的回忆之中。而他浑身上下唯一还能正常运作的，似乎只有他的嘴。

“我……怎么……”

“你被打飞了。”奎刚的声音越来越清晰了，也听起来越来越冷静了。“现在我们在我的私人训练场，你被拟态模拟器打飞后撞到了墙上，我猜你……撞断了颈椎。”

哦，对，训练场。欧比旺努力地眨着眼睛，希望这一小小的动作能向奎刚证实，自己还没有完全瘫痪，但俯身看向自己的那个人脸上又一次浮现出了那副熟悉的神情：失望，沮丧，怜悯。欧比旺这才想起，这并不是自己第一次看到奎刚的这幅神情，他在上次，上上次，上上上次以及数不清的次数中都不可避免看到了这一幕。眼下的此情此景出现的次数太多，以至于如果没有手背上那个数字，欧比旺甚至早已不记得自己已经多少次瘫软在这个训练场的墙角，在睁眼后看到奎刚俯下身来的脸庞。

而在奎刚身后，关闭电源的模拟器也像自己一样有气无力地躺在地板上，旁边斜卧着一把长刀。

“克诺比二等兵，很抱歉我必须要求你——”

“我知道。”欧比旺迅速地打断奎刚的话，这是他在第五十次轮回之后养成的习惯，因为他无论如何都不想听到奎刚说完这句话，他宁愿自己补充下去：“我必须自杀。是的，非常抱歉，我马上就进行，长官。”

“二等兵……”

“您要求的没错，长官。我一旦瘫痪了就毫无用处，所以我必须自杀。”

“我只是想说——”欧比旺努力抬起眼睑，看到奎刚轻微地叹了口气。“你我都知道事态的严重性，以及你的重要性。我并不愿意逼迫你做这件事，所以我一直认为你亲自动手比较好。”

“‘动手’只能算比喻了吧，上校。”欧比旺苦笑一声，看到奎刚在听到自己这句嘲弄后，脸上浮现出些微诧异。“毕竟我现在也只能动动嘴。”

“二等兵，你知道我并不是——”

“是的，我知道，长官。您已经告诉过我很多次了，现在隐藏在我口腔内部的胶囊是您在一年前波德平原之役后特别研发的毒药，专门为了如果您或者有谁再次获得阿尔法血的能力，在受伤后就能快速求死，以保证阿尔法血的能力不会失效。我只要用力咬下胶囊就能自杀。”

“你说的没错，事实上，这些就是我想告诉你的原话，一字不差。”奎刚背对着欧比旺用力地抹了一把脸。“不过你已经听过太多次了，是吗。”

“是的。”

“那你还在等什么？现在耽误的每分钟都会让欧米伽离你更近一步。”

“我只是……”欧比旺深深吸入一口气，用舌头将那个粘在牙床上的小小胶囊拨弄下来，尽可能地伸展着这浑身上下唯一还能运动的肌肉。“我只是厌倦了每次瘫痪后就要立刻自杀而已，长官。这次我只想休息五分钟，请您给我五分钟就好。”

欧比旺原本以为奎刚会毫不留情的拒绝，但没想到上校突然沉默地转过身来，然后一脸疲惫地坐在他的身旁，倚在训练场的墙壁上，那姿势和瘫痪的欧比旺如出一辙。当他们两人肩并肩，一同看向训练场杂乱无章的天花板时，欧比旺不禁希望他们此时此刻正坐在室外，一同看向夜空里璀璨的星轨。

“欧比旺。”奎刚突然毫无预警地开口了，而且令欧比旺诧异的是他竟然少有的叫了自己的名字。也许是错觉，也许是心中所想，但在奎刚口中那三个简短的音节散发着不同的韵味，甚至让欧比旺感觉一阵暖流顺着自己毫无知觉的脊柱一路攀升。“你有没有哪一次问过我，为什么我会让你去学习使用这把长刀？”

“没有。我并不想质疑您的决定，长官。”

“决定，哈。”奎刚的声音里灌满了苦涩。“我并不想决定你任何事，欧比旺，就像我不想亲自扣动扳机送你去下一个轮回一样。但是你现在训练的唯一目标，就是学会怎样使用冷兵器，然后才能在弹尽粮绝之际尽可能久得活下去。就算机甲能携带的武器弹药再多，那仍然是有上限的，同时无论多少块电池都会耗尽。我在自己那二百次轮回中得出了这个道理：要想杀掉更多的拟态，就必须要更久地活下去，就算没有弹药，脱掉盔甲，我也要一直砍杀下去直到达成目标。”

“我能问一下，您的目标是什么吗？”

“和你一样。”奎刚转过头来看向欧比旺，从眼角余光里能看到他一脸的严肃。“找到欧米伽，杀掉欧米伽，结束这场屠杀。我在轮回次数接近一百次时就开始出现幻觉了，又花了我几十次确定了它的具体位置，但是没有一次，从来没有一次能够接近它，因为那时在战场上我只有一个人，永远都无法走到最后，就连——”

像是想到了什么，他突兀地收住了话尾，片刻后才缓缓吐出一口气。“所以你一定要学会使用长刀，这次我们一定要坚持到最后，找到欧米伽，结束这一切。二等兵，你该执行命令了。”

来自上校的命令仿佛灌入耳朵的冰水，欧比旺将那枚胶囊含在齿间，用力咬了下去。

 

 

 

机械护甲双脚的部分在原本就凹凸不平的地板上留下了一道颇深的划痕，若地板是金属材质想必早已火花四溅，但是穿戴着护甲的那个人却像是摆脱了惯性一般骤然停止，急速左转，堪堪避开从三点钟方向突然撞来的一架模拟器。在护甲灵巧地转了个身之后那柄握在右手上的长刀悄无声息地高高扬起，在使用者的突然发力下轻而易举地戳入模拟器最脆弱的焊接部分，同时身体随着刀柄上的用力朝着空中跳起，在旋转身体的同时拖着长刀在模拟器内部辗转划过。几乎同时响起两声闷响，沉重的机甲和模拟器一同落在了地上。

“漂亮！”场外有人拍手叫好，而穿着机甲的欧比旺只是甩了甩顺着姜黄色头发滴落的汗珠，将全部的注意力都集中在最后一台模拟器上。为了提高自己的训练难度，欧比旺特别要求奎刚将模拟器调至随意模式，这样他就没法利用自己的记忆预测模拟器的动作。在想到奎刚时欧比旺下意识地瞥了一眼站在场边操作着控制器一言不发的男人，结果分神的后果就是差点被突然从正后方袭来的模拟器撞飞。但经过这么多天的训练他的神经反应早已快过常人，庞大沉重的机甲在他的操作下轻巧地顺势滑开。对付这最后一台模拟器他甚至没用上长刀，在滑至场地一角后欧比旺先是站在原地不动估算着模拟器转向后冲向自己需要的时间，紧接着猛地踏上身后的墙壁，纵身扑向模拟器，利用机甲的重量生生折断了接口，那原本飞速旋转的电线与金属在地板上抽搐了几下后就没了反应。欧比旺站起身来一边喘息一边平复自己的心跳，听到围在一旁观看的人群里爆发出一阵雷鸣般的掌声和口哨声。

“好了，全部解散！”奎刚低沉的声音终于在场上响起，上校加上战神的命令威慑力可不一般，没半分钟密密麻麻围了一圈的人已经全部走光了。欧比旺双手拄着长刀，站在一地的模拟器残骸中注视着奎刚缓缓朝他走来。

“你完成的很好。”金上校赞许地朝他微笑着。“第一次？”

“……是。”欧比旺点头默认，他和奎刚的目光同时扫向右手手背，只不过奎刚的目光在碰到手套后就转了回去，但欧比旺对手套下面的那个数字不能更清楚。自从他的作息时间改变后，他每次做完俯卧撑后的第一件事就是去找法伦特借马克笔。

“只要有了这样的状态，明天在战场上绝对没问题。”奎刚又朝他走近了一步，压低声音。“你仍然还没出现幻觉？”

欧比旺摇摇头。

“也许是轮回的次数还没达到。”虽然听起来是在安慰欧比旺，但奎刚自己也忍不住微微叹了口气。“再等等，说不定这次……”他只开了个头就没再说下去，因为他们彼此都知道这一次出现幻觉需要什么结果。奎刚又叹了口气，拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀：“今晚就到这里吧，你回去好好准备一下，武器弹药一样都不要少，长刀，备用电池，以及胶囊都要在投送前检查好。”

“是，长官。”欧比旺习惯性朝他敬了个军礼，奎刚点头后向着训练场的门口走去。偌大的场地里只剩下欧比旺，机械护甲以及拟态模拟器的残骸。他仔细地将长刀安置在护甲特别添加的位置上，但并没有像之前许多次一样走到场地边缘脱下护甲；正相反，他站在原地便开启了穿脱按钮，然后像甩掉身上沉重的壳一般迫不及待地钻了出来。

欧比旺身上除了军装背心之外只剩下单独穿脱的手套，但他死死盯着自己的右手手套，过了许久之后才浑身颤抖着一把扯了下来。手背上那个用油性马克笔写着的数字在汗水和摩擦之下已经有些模糊，但绝对不会有人认错那个阿拉伯数字。

欧比旺盯着自己手背上的“101”，像是盯着一个寄生在自己身体上的怪物，几乎要凄惨地笑出声来。

这是他第一百零一次轮回，也是他第三十次毫发无损地解决掉所有的拟态模拟器，并且即将在第二天的战场上与奎刚再次相遇。

奎刚在他第一次完成模拟器训练时曾说过，说不定拟态的灭亡真的要归功于欧比旺意外获得阿尔法血，因为欧比旺是个天生的战斗天才，他的神经反应速度和肌肉灵敏度都要高于常人，经过训练后已经能达到植入神经高速化芯片后的能力，再加上他一次又一次的战场经验累积，欧比旺的战斗力可以说已经达到了一个人类士兵可望不可即的巅峰。现在的他在战场上只要不掉以轻心，很难被拟态所伤。

这意味着他总能活到最后。

这也意味着他要一直目睹着身边伙伴们反复不停地死去。

在最初的那些日子里欧比旺总会在投送的时候撞开法伦特，避免他摔断脖子，但在他第八十次轮回之后已经厌倦了这样做；他曾因为克里昂飞溅到头盔上的鲜血而心惊胆战，但他现在甚至懒得提前喊出警告；而希瑞和盖伦也一次又一次死在他的面前，他见识过他们身体的各个器官暴露在外面的样子，甚至在几次太过惨烈的死亡后，他根本没办法在醒来时直视他们的双眼。

还有奎刚，永远冲在最前面却无法避免死亡的奎刚。在这重复不断的轮回中他最不能忍受的就是奎刚的死亡，那个教会了自己一切的男人，那个有着赫赫威名的战神，却也总是死在自己的前面，被爆头，穿肠破肚，撕成两半。每当整个战场仅剩他们两人深陷拟态群之中时，那些天杀的拟态仿佛可以感觉到自己身上的阿尔法血一般，所有的攻击全部都朝向奎刚一个人，只要欧比旺不主动攻击就绝对不会理睬他。所以无论欧比旺怎样拼尽自己的一切去保护奎刚，对方总会被数不清的拟态围在中间，身体和护甲一同消失在钢铁爪牙之下，当欧比旺疯狂地砍杀过去后只会看到那双难以瞑目的空洞眼眸。

无论欧比旺在多少次和拟态同归于尽，甚至干脆咬破胶囊醒来后焦急难耐地去找星空下的奎刚，都无法抹去他心里那双缓慢变成灰白色的眼睛。

所以这次，欧比旺不想再看下去了。

他将自己的护甲像是告别前堆砌的雕像一般留在了场地中心，心里知道明天一早奎刚一定会看到，然后转过身向着门口飞快跑了起来。

十几分钟后，欧比旺轻而易举地绕过军营大门的安保系统，第一次当了逃兵。

 

 

联合防御军在法国西部的驻扎营地离巴黎并不远，直线距离大约只有二百公里。欧比旺在离开营地后便向着东面奔跑，直到稀稀落落的房屋出现在路两边后才停下了酸痛的双腿。他其实有些害怕被发现，联合防御军对待逃兵的态度一向很不客气，所有的逃兵都会被强制穿戴上机械护甲，然后在投送时第一个从运输机上被扔下去，吸引拟态的注意力。欧比旺倒不是怕死，毕竟死亡已经成为他生命的一部分，但他不想看到自己被扭送回军营时无论希瑞盖伦还是奎刚脸上那副失望蔑视的神情。

可是他真的累了，倦了，他需要彻底逃开那日复一日的生活，哪怕是当个逃兵。

等欧比旺走近之后他才发现，离军营不远的这几处民居原本都是葡萄园，他现在仍然能看到被遗弃在房屋后面的葡萄架，但因为法国这一片在两年前曾被拟态完全占领，民居全部变成了空宅，葡萄园里长满了杂草，地上躺满了被拟态摧毁而尽的葡萄架。寒冷的夜风吹拂过空无一人的石砖房子，在通过窗户上残缺的玻璃时呜呜作响。

他在第一间房屋里没有找到任何有用的东西，但在第二间里欧比旺意外地发现了一台老式手摇发电机，在经过一番努力后杂物屋里那盏昏黄的小灯终于亮了起来。欧比旺忍着厚重的灰尘随手翻了翻屋子里面那张木桌，然后在左边抽屉里发现了一串钥匙——看上去很像是车钥匙。顺着这点发现他继续搜寻着，最终在门外的园子一角找到了那台罩在深蓝色防雨罩下面几乎算得上是崭新的老爷车。这辆在积灰之下仍然能夺人眼球的敞篷车一定花了前任主人大价格，欧比旺甚至能想象出一位退休的老人用自己毕生的积蓄买了这么一辆好古董，却没能享受几天就遇上了拟态。他叹了口气，绕到车的另一侧去检查了一下油箱，又一次惊喜地发现这辆老爷车的油箱竟然是满的。

十几分钟后，在这条一两年都没有行人经过的乡村小路上，一辆闪闪发光的大红色敞篷车将倒塌的葡萄架飞快抛在了身后。

现如今的巴黎也早已经成了一座半空不空的城，在三年前第一次拟态袭击后很多有钱和有权的人就纷纷搬离了这座城市，其中绝大部分人都逃到了相对比较安全的南半球。但也有不少人，像是除了地下铁的长椅之外无处安身的人，或者在阿尔及利亚黑人社区日日游荡的人，还有那些直到今日还把拟态当做政府散播的恐怖谣言的人，这些人就像黏在地板上的口香糖，无论政府和联合防御军警告过多少次，都对拟态的威胁无动于衷，依然选择在这座城市里苟延残喘，或者干脆等死。

当欧比旺最终驶上进入巴黎的大道时，他几乎能听到游荡在这所空城里的回忆和叹息。

在他从军营到巴黎的这一路上欧比旺一直都在思考自己为什么临时起意到这一座城市来。他不是想找个小酒馆或者小咖啡馆什么的喝一杯，他不想和任何无关紧要的人接触，而且自己身上这身军装也太显眼了一点，但是他又说不清自己究竟为什么想来到这里。

当他把车缓缓停在卢浮宫门口时，欧比旺仍然想不明白自己的直觉为什么要这样做。

虽然按照赞博纳博士的说法来看，拟态都是一群单细胞生物，不具备单独思考的能力，但它们的确知道去哪里破坏人类文明。两年前，当拟态第一次占领巴黎时，它们正是从卢浮宫旁的塞纳河中潜伏上岸的，所以卢浮宫遭受的损失尤其严重，那个广场中心的玻璃金字塔早已变成一地碎渣，建筑物的外墙壁上也布满了子弹和炮火留下的痕迹。更不用说卢浮宫馆藏的艺术品，当拟态袭击巴黎时欧比旺还在大学读书，在听到这个消息时几乎气愤地落泪。根据联合防御军在重新夺回西欧之后统计，卢浮宫内的藏品受损率高达百分之八十，那些最为珍贵的藏品，例如《蒙娜丽莎》、维纳斯或者基督受难头像等等，遭受了拟态最无情的摧残。

在破损的正门门口缓缓停下车后，欧比旺缓步走进这座已经濒死的博物馆，深吸了一口里面带着灰尘以及些许异味的空气。作为一名艺术和历史爱好者，欧比旺曾多次跨越英吉利海峡专门来到这里，漫步在长廊内室欣赏着艺术品之美。而今天他脚下踏过的是同样一条路，但两旁却是满目疮痍。在那幅被拟态撕毁的《蒙娜丽莎》前欧比旺驻足凝视了很久。这幅世界名画的其余部分已经完全被烧焦或撕碎，惟独在中间的一点画布上留下了一只眼睛。当欧比旺站在她面前时，他感觉到那只眼睛也在出神地盯着自己看。尽管这位美妇人只剩下了一只眼睛，但是那种魔力还在，欧比旺仍能感受到她淡淡的笑容正追随着自己的一举一动。

“ _你为什么要来到这里呢？_ ”欧比旺似乎能听到她这样问这自己。“ _你不想和你的战友们、伙伴们一起同生共死了吗？_ ”

“不，不是的。”欧比旺意识到自己说出了声。他的声音在偌大的房间里回荡开来，迅速被夜色吸收了，而手电筒光下的蒙娜丽莎愈发神秘了。“我并不是要逃跑，我不想逃跑，可是我已经经历了整整一百次一模一样的人生以及一模一样的死亡，我只想在这第一百零一次放纵一下而已。就这一次，只有这一次。

“ _那么，如果就是在这一次里你遇到了拟态阿尔法，甚至欧米伽，你该怎么办？_ ”蒙娜丽莎的声音似乎来自天际，又似乎来自他的心底。“ _如果在这次的轮回里，因为你的缺席，你的伙伴们全部阵亡，而你恰好失去了阿尔法血的能力，那你会不会追悔终生？_ ”

“不，他们——不会的！”

“ _你怎么知道欧米伽不会就在这里呢？除了这个理由之外，你还有其他理由能够解释清楚，全世界那么多城市地区，你为什么偏偏要到巴黎的卢浮宫来呢？_ ”

“我……我不知道。”

“ _还有两个小时就要正式上战场了吧，到时候，当金上校发现你丢盔弃甲地逃走了，他会怎么想你呢？如果他对你的评价再也不会变了，你该怎么办？如果他在这次轮回里也战死了，而你没能拯救他，你该怎么办？_ ”

“闭嘴！”欧比旺用力地捂住耳朵想要阻隔那个带着淡淡笑意的声音，但这一举动只让那个声音在脑海里变得更清晰了。“你闭嘴！闭嘴——！！！！”

在大喝一声之后，欧比旺猛地放下手，失控地向前扑了过去，随手抓起地上的一块雕像残骸，用力砸在了《蒙娜丽莎》破损的画布上。他的力量是如此之大，以至于原本就有些摇摇欲坠的画框在他的大力一掷之下彻底断成了两截，从墙上掉了下来，那只有魔力的眼睛也随着一起坠入了地板上的废弃物之中。被那沉重的坠落声惊醒后，欧比旺才意识到自己做了什么，但为时已晚。这幅世界名画的最后一点精华已经被他亲手彻底毁掉了。

即使欧比旺有能力让这一切都从未发生，他仍然对自己刚才的行为感到深深的自责。

但就在他对着手电筒下《蒙娜丽莎》惊起的灰尘愣神时，远远的从过道里突然传来一个声音。

“谁在那里？”

欧比旺下意识把手电筒转向声音的方向，另一只手已经摸到了腰带上的枪托，却见到在刺目的白色光束下站着个身材颇高的男人，举着一只手挡在眼前，嘴里说着很标准的英语，但口音在细微处仍然能听出法语的痕迹。

“啊天杀的，把你手里的那个玩意移开！”

“哦，抱歉！”欧比旺赶紧把手电筒的光移向其他方向，然后那个人小声嘟囔了句欧比旺听不懂的话，大步朝着他的方向走来。等他走近后欧比旺发现，这人不仅个头很高，体型还非常的魁梧，整个人无论在高度还是宽度上都远胜于自己。在手电筒光下的陌生人有着棕色的皮肤以及深刻的五官，下巴上泛着淡青色的胡茬。

“你是——军人？”那人走近后上下打量了欧比旺一番，然后皱起眉头。“你不是应该在西边的军营里面吗，跑这里来做什么？”

“这话该我问你吧？”欧比旺知道自己的军装太显眼，瞒不过任何人，所以根本没打算回答。“你在这种时间到这里来做什么？”

两个人面对面不约而同地皱起眉头，上下扫视着对方，似乎想从对方身上看出点什么不同来。欧比旺就是那副逃兵的样子，军靴，军装，脖子上还挂着军牌；而这个陡然出现的男人穿着条常见的黑色西装裤以及皱巴巴的浅灰色衬衣，再加上下巴上的胡茬，整个人显得不修边幅。他俩就这样对视了许久，直到那个男人突然后退了一步，摊开双手，有点认输地笑了：

“看，我们都是人类，百分之百的血肉之躯，谁也不是拟态，所以我们为什么不友好地聊一聊，就别再这样剑拔弩张了吧？”

欧比旺点点头，也后退了一步，觉得自己不用再仰头看向对方也是件好事。两个人又默默地站了一会，还是那个男人先伸出自己的右手来：“贝尔·奥嘉纳，很高兴认识你。”

“欧比旺·克诺比。”欧比旺迟疑地伸出右手和对方轻轻一握，就立即缩了回来。那个叫做贝尔的男人有些好奇地看了他一眼，挑起一根眉毛，但他什么都没说，只是重新起了个话题：

“刚才我听到了些响声，走过来就发现《蒙娜丽莎》彻底不见了，大兵，你诚实地告诉我，是不是你搞定的鬼？”

欧比旺耸了耸肩，但还是实话实说。“是。”

“能告诉我原因吗？”

“在说这个之前——”欧比旺决定夺回话题的主导权。“你已经知道我的身份了，所以你为什么不告诉我你是谁，还有为什么要半夜来卢浮宫散步呢？”

男人低头看向他，脸上摆出一副“如你所愿”的表情，然后缓缓开口了。“我是巴黎前任市长的助理。”

“前任，你是指三年前撤离到悉尼去的那位？”

“撤离？我可不会用这么好听的词。那位靠着花言巧语以及身后财团骗取纳税人信任的老混蛋，可是在拟态出现在德法边境的第一时间就爬上私人飞机屁滚尿流地逃走的。”

“但是你留下了？”

“是，我留下了。”贝尔默默地叹了口气，那张冒着胡茬的脸在手电筒的光下突然沧桑了起来。“总要有人留下吧。总统带着第一夫人逃走了，市长带着市长情人逃走了，谁来坐在市长办公室里接那些十万火急的电话？谁来确保这座千疮百孔的城市不被彻底遗弃？”

“那么你就住在这附近？”

男人点点头。“塞纳河畔有不少被遗弃的公寓，我随便挑了一间最干净舒适的，不在市长办公室窝着时就住在那里，离卢浮宫只有步行五分钟的距离。自从两年前那次拟态袭击后，我只要晚上一睡不着就会跑来卢浮宫散步，数一数被毁掉的艺术品有多少，再数一数能被修复的有多少。”

“前者太多，后者太少？”

“没错。”贝尔微微扬起嘴角。“虽然我这辈子再也不可能看到完好无损的《蒙娜丽莎》真迹了，但好歹之前还有只微笑的眼睛让我留个念想。所以——”他又缩短了两人之间的距离，居高临下看向欧比旺，一字一顿地问道：“你愿意解释一下，为什么要彻底毁掉她吗？”

“我……并没有……”欧比旺浑身的肌肉紧绷了起来，下意识地在贝尔靠近时后退了一步，左手紧紧捏住手电筒。

“你没有什么？”贝尔不紧不慢地逼问道。“我可是非常清楚地听到了三个声音：你的叫声，有什么东西砸在墙上的声音，以及画框落下的声音。所以你为什么不向我好好地解释一下，也让我听听你的故事呢？”

欧比旺急速深吸入一口气，身体在听到“你的故事”这几个字时僵硬了起来。男人似乎察觉到欧比旺的不自在，有些抱歉地摇了下头。“嘿，听着，我没有质问你的意思，毕竟那幅画是拟态——”

“我是个逃兵。”

等欧比旺看到贝尔眼中浮现出的诧异时他才意识到自己吼出了这句话。他对上贝尔的眼睛，缓慢而用力地点头，又重复了一遍自己的话：“我是个逃兵。联合防御军计划今天一早对拟态进行突袭，但是我从军营里逃了出来。”

“等等，欧、欧比旺是吧？”贝尔有些紧张地举起一只手。“无论你是不是逃兵，军队部署这种机密情报都不要随便说出来，我不想知道。”

“没关系的。”欧比旺深深叹了口气，朝贝尔疲惫一笑，然后转过身在一处积满灰土的台阶上随便坐了下来。“真的没关系，反正我们无论如何都会输，而且输的很惨。”

“你怎么会知道？”贝尔狐疑地挑起眉毛。“那不是几个小时之后的事情吗？你又不是预言家，怎么会知道今后发生的事情？”

“虽然我不是预言家，但是我有更好的方法。”坐在台阶的一角，欧比旺忽然感觉到经历过一百零一次轮回的身体开始节节崩溃，那积累了太多次的疲惫，忧伤，惊恐，甚至浓重的负罪感在此时此刻一丝不留地压在他的身上，让他想要整个人躺倒在卢浮宫的断壁残垣里，痛快而破碎地哭上一场。但面对贝尔满含疑惑的目光，他什么都没做，只是拍了拍身边的空地，示意他坐上来。看着那满是灰尘的台阶，贝尔仅仅犹豫了片刻就爽快地坐在了欧比旺的身边。

“如果要想知道未来发生的事情，不是还有更好的方法吗？”欧比旺带着一吐而快的决心，同时声音淡然地开口了。“比如，如果有一个人不小心获得了穿越时间的能力，但他能够穿越的限度只有一天，所以他就在一天的范围内不断重复，重复，再重复，那么他岂不是对接下来要发生的事情了解的不能更清楚？”

“这是科幻小说里面才有的剧情吧……”贝尔有些纳闷的开口了，但在对上欧比旺毫无波澜的双眼时立刻意识到了什么。“等等，你是说你——”

“没错。”欧比旺看向贝尔的眼睛，在看到男人眼里的震惊与不敢置信时微微一笑。“那个人就是我。从昨天下午到今天一早，我已经重复过了一百零一次。所以相信我，今天早上的突袭是拟态给我们设下的陷阱，接下来欧洲大陆将被它们全部占领，人类用不了多久就要灭亡了。”

欧比旺自从第十个轮回之后就一直认为，凡是能接受自己这番听起来像是胡言乱语的人，不是接受力特别强大，就是跟自己精神状态差不多。但是现在坐在他身边的前市长助理，贝尔·奥嘉纳，只是坐在那里淡然地看着他，既没有像之前被欧比旺警告过的法伦特一样愤愤离去，也没有像克里昂中士那样干脆把自己打晕，他只是用那双颜色深沉的眼睛静静地注视着欧比旺，微微摇着头。但就在欧比旺以为他什么都不会说，并且沮丧地扭过脸看向不远处横卧在地的雕像时，贝尔低沉醇厚的声音突然在他的耳边响起：

“辛苦你了。”

欧比旺猛地回过头去，怔怔地看向贝尔。自从他开始轮回之后，这还是他第一次因为别人的一句话，甚至几个字而想要落泪。从来没有人，虽然知道的人只有两个，但是从来没有人对苦苦深陷于十几个小时中的欧比旺说过这句话。从来没有。

“所以你——”欧比旺发现自己的声音因为内心的澎湃而变得沙哑。“你相信我说的？”

“信。”贝尔点点头。“你看起来不像是那种会胡思乱想的类型，而且我不认为谁会拿全体人类的灭亡开玩笑编故事，所以为什么不信？但是我很好奇的是，你是怎么陷入这个时间轮回的？”

“你见过拟态，没错吧？”

“我怎么可能没见过。”贝尔苦涩一笑。“当拟态入侵巴黎时，我就站在市长办公室里看着楼下街道上那群恶魔将一个又一个跑不掉的行人开肠破肚。我想忘都忘不了。”

看到男人脸上的神色后，欧比旺轻轻抬起左手，犹豫片刻后在贝尔的肩膀上拍了一下。虽然那抚慰的时间短的甚至不足一秒钟，但贝尔还是朝他露出了一个感激的笑容。“没事了，都过去两年了，还是赶快讲你的故事吧。”

“自从我发现自己深陷时间轮回后，就想方设法想要结束它，但是在一开始我甚至不知道自己为什么会获得这个能力。就在一次又一次的轮回中，我几乎每次都能恰好遇见一个人，那个人我猜你也认识，就是被联合防御军称为战神的——”

“奎刚·金。”在提到奎刚名字的时候，贝尔的眼睛里升起一种小男孩在见到自己最心爱的超级英雄时才会有的神情。“就像我不会忘记拟态长什么样子一样，我也不会忘记战神长什么样子，毕竟八个月前，在拟态第二次入侵巴黎的时候就是奎刚带着防御军杀光了这座城市里最后一只拟态。”

“那你可知道，这位战神其实和我一样，也曾深陷于时间轮回，有二百次之多？”

对于贝尔现在脸上的神情，欧比旺只能用震惊这个词来形容。

“会不会还有别人也和我们两个一样，我并不知道，但是一年前波德平原大捷中突然表现英勇到被人称为战神的奎刚，也一定是经历了几十次甚至上百次的轮回后才变成了现在这个样子。就连我这种刚入伍一个月的新兵现在可以在战场上挥动长刀砍杀拟态，你可以想象到时间轮回对我，还有对奎刚有多大的影响。”

在欧比旺结束这段憋在心里不知难受了多久的话后两人陷入了一片沉默。在这座伤痕累累的博物馆里一切都是静谧的，欧比旺甚至听不到除了贝尔的心跳声外其他一丝的声音。但是他在等待着，耐心地等待着。在许久后他终于听到贝尔长长呼出一口气，又一次转向了自己。

“所以。”欧比旺听到贝尔这样问这自己。“你为什么要逃呢？”

有个在时间的裂隙里愿意认真倾听自己的心里话，并且毫无保留相信自己的人，欧比旺觉得自己简直不能更幸运，但同时他也痛恨为什么贝尔偏偏是个有着一片热血的政治家，而且他的眼光如此毒辣，问题总是一针见血。

“因为我——我爱他。”当欧比旺听到自己亲口说出这句话时，他才意识到自己对奎刚的感情在这一百次的轮回中终于经历了再也无法扭转的变化。从敬畏，到怦然心动，到倾慕，最后到再也无法眼睁睁地看着他死去，在二十二年的人生里从未尝过恋爱滋味的欧比旺终于不再怀疑。

曾有一段时间，每天都能见到星光下的奎刚，和每天都能见到命令自己自杀的奎刚，构成了欧比旺短暂而不断重复的世界。有时，欧比旺会这样想，也许换个其他人，在日复一日面对命令自己自杀的上司时说不定早就心怀怨念，甚至根本不会再来找奎刚。但对于欧比旺来说，无论他有多少次瘫软在墙边咬下毒药，当他再一次醒来看到星光下的奎刚时，他都会像初次轮回那样抑制不住的怦然心动。

是的，怦然心动，不是什么该死的仰慕敬畏抑或见到战神时的激动。他身不由己得被这位叫奎刚·金的男人所深深吸引，而这一切和他的赫赫战功或者战神之名毫无关系。欧比旺总觉得冥冥之间有一双看不见的手，一手紧握住奎刚，另一只把自己拽到了他的身边。那种无法控制的命运之感随着一次又一次的轮回不断增强，而且欧比旺确定这不是因为他们都（曾）有阿尔法血的能力。

就好似第一次轮回时那样，他们注定相遇。

在训练过程中两人都穿着联合防御军统一派发的军装背心，所以欧比旺总能在他的肌肤与奎刚接触的瞬间感受到那决然不同的炙热，而且他相信奎刚也同样感受到了，因为在这么多次的相处之后他早就记住了对方的每个眼神，每个动作，每个细微的表情。奎刚在感觉到那份炙热时总会先是微微一愣，紧接着摇摇头，似乎在甩开那突如其来的感觉。他们彼此心知肚明，但谁都不会提起。接下来当心脏停跳，时间重置，奎刚会完全忘掉他们肌肤之间小小的接触，然后再一次微微诧异。

在入伍之前欧比旺听好友描述过一部叫做《初恋五十次》的电影，似乎讲的一个女孩子在车祸后患上脑部疾病，每当太阳升起后就会失去所有的短期记忆，而那个爱上她的男孩，总是一次又一次，锲而不舍地告诉她，我爱你。欧比旺觉得自己和奎刚现在的状况也许不适合用这么浪漫的情节来形容，毕竟人类的未来危在旦夕，他们这一次又一次的轮回不是为了爱情，而是为了生存。但毕竟两个人对彼此的记忆一个是在做着日积月累的加法，另一个却是不断清零，对于欧比旺来说奎刚是自己生命中最重要的一个人，但对奎刚来说，欧比旺不过只是个刚入伍的新兵，甚至没有和自己直接说话的权利。

但是，他爱奎刚。

他，欧比旺·克诺比，爱奎刚·金。

“你……爱他？”身旁贝尔的声音突然变得有些微妙，但欧比旺深深沉浸在自己的思绪中毫无察觉。他朝贝尔转过头来，嘴角勾起一个混合着希望与苦涩的笑容。

“是，我爱他。”欧比旺觉得这几个字从他口中变得越来越流利，他甚至在舌尖轻轻舔舐上齿和牙床，说出人类文明中最美好的那个动词时几乎要笑出来。“所以我再也不忍心看着他死去。要知道，我已经见过他太多太多次的死亡，即便在几个小时后我又能看到他好端端地站在星空下，可是我仍然无法忍受。他所流的每一滴鲜血，我都恨不得让它们从自己的血管中流淌出来，他被拟态扯断的每一根手臂，我都恨不得举刀把自己的胳膊切成两截。我就这么看着，看着，一直看了一百次，所以在这第一百零一次，我不想再看下去了。就算这次我不能在他的身后保护他，我也不想再一次目睹他的死亡。反正他也不会记得，你也不会记得，谁都不会记得，唯一会记得的人只有我而已。”

“那么……”默默听着这份心路历程的贝尔在欧比旺结束自己苦涩的讲述后又朝他扔来一个尖锐的问题。“你说奎刚不会记得，但是他一定能理解你的心情。所以你告诉过他吗？”

“怎么可能。”欧比旺几乎要失声苦笑。“每当我的死亡结束了这一天，开启下一个轮回，奎刚就会忘记我们之间发生过的一切，然后他又成了那个高高在上的战神，我又成了那个入伍才满一个月的新兵。我们之间的距离大约是从月亮到地球，你让我去和他说什么？”

“说任何你想说的都行啊。既然过了这一天他再也不会记得，那你又何必在意？”

欧比旺愣住了。在这一瞬间他又想起了那部电影，以及那个每天都要说一遍“我爱你”的男主。对啊，自己为什么要介意呢？就算他不把这些藏得太深的心事一股脑地告诉奎刚，他不是还有一个问题，一个轮回了一百零一次都没能问出口的问题吗？他为什么就不能在下次，当他从卢浮宫的一片废墟中陡然睡去，再次于星空下与奎刚相见之时问出口呢？哪怕一次，一次也好……

一时间他心潮起伏，患得患失，甚至都没发现坐在自己身边的贝尔突然站起起身来，然后拍了拍自己的肩膀。

“喂，欧比旺。”一站一坐对比时身高颇为惊人的男人朝他伸出一只手，示意他站起身来。“我带你去个地方。既然你来到了卢浮宫，就一定有个东西要亲眼看一看。”

贝尔在前面带路，欧比旺举着手电筒就跟在他的身后，两个人顺着卢浮宫黎明前漆黑一片的走廊不知要去往何处。欧比旺虽然来过这里，但从来没有记住过路线，没有了游览手册甚至不知道自己到了哪里，所以他现在只能乖乖跟在贝尔的身后，任凭他将自己带入博物馆内更深沉的黑夜。到了这时候欧比旺终于体会到，贝尔究竟曾多少次在卢浮宫里来回游荡。男人宽厚的身躯完美地融入了馆内的夜色，他对每一处转弯，每一处台阶，甚至每一处脚下应该躲避的杂物都了若指掌，不断提醒着欧比旺注意安全。

终于，在走了不长的一段路之后，贝尔突然转过身对欧比旺说：“把你的手电筒关掉，然后递给我。”

欧比旺有些不解的照做，然后在黑暗之中他感觉贝尔的手搭上了自己的肩膀，推着他朝一个方向走去。“前面有几阶楼梯。”黑暗里贝尔的声音传过来，“我替你数台阶，你放心走就好。”

在听到楼梯这个词之后欧比旺隐约知道了贝尔想让他看什么，但在自己亲眼见到之前他完全不敢相信。在贝尔平稳精准的指挥下，欧比旺稳稳迈下几阶台阶，然后贝尔在他肩头的手微微一紧，示意他停下来。在黑暗中两人立在上下两级台阶上，一前一后站着。在欧比旺屏住呼吸的一瞬，贝尔轻轻开启了举在身前的手电筒。

在手电筒扩散开的炽白灯光下，欧比旺的眼泪几乎夺眶而出。出现在眼前不是别的，就是那尊萨莫特拉斯的胜利女神。尽管她身后的墙壁上布满拟态袭击过后的骇人痕迹，但三米多高的石雕女神仍然是欧比旺记忆中的那副样子，衣衫飘然，形体健美，不可一世，那双在背后伸展而开的翅膀在灯光的映射下似乎真的要随风而起。历经两次战火后仍然屹立不倒的女神立在欧比旺的面前，让他几乎忘了自己身在何时何处，能感受到的似乎只有吹拂过鼻尖、带着点咸味的海风。

即使卢浮宫被拟态摧毁的不成样子，赐福于人类的胜利女神却从未离去。

“我一直在思考为什么拟态放过了这尊雕像。”贝尔的声音在他身后响起。“据我猜测，拟态的进攻目标应该都是具有人形的物体，所以像馆内的其他雕像基本都被毁掉了，但是胜利女神无论在大小还是轮廓上都不符合它们袭击的标准，幸免于难。但馆内也有不少其他种类的藏品被拟态摧毁，所以我只能说，胜利女神毫发无损是上帝的旨意。”

“感谢上帝。”欧比旺只能这般喃喃自语道。

“所以说，欧比旺。”贝尔接着说了下去。“我带你来看她就是想告诉你，你现在所经历的一切，虽然对你个人而言无比痛苦，但是对我们，对全人类来说都是值得的。这不是什么漂亮话，不是什么战前动员，只是我的真心话。就算为了这尊两千多年前便降临人世的雕像不被那群说不定连脑子都没有的东西破坏掉，你必须挺住，撑下来，拯救我们所有人。”

“贝尔——”

“听我说完。你结束这次轮回后就去找你的战神上校，然后无论表白也好，忏悔也罢，做你想做的事，说你想说的话，痛痛快快地活一次，然后就把所有的心思都放回拯救世界上来！我相信你，也相信联合防御军，你们一定能守住最后这层防线，把拟态彻底赶回外星老家去，因为胜利女神一直都在保佑着我们。”

在贝尔说完最后一个字之后，欧比旺迅速地转过头去，站在台阶上平视着贝尔深色的眼睛。许久之后，他也把自己的手搭在对方的肩膀上，然后坚定地回答了一个字。

“好。”

在那之后两个人之间没有再说什么，只是站在台阶上欣赏着胜利女神的美。欧比旺觉得，如果自己每次轮回都是在这里醒来，那他根本不会挪动一步，只会在这里静静地坐一整天。他根本看不够这座雕像。

只可惜在十几分钟后，他敏锐的双耳突然捕捉到了一阵细微的响声。

“贝尔。”他戳了戳身边的男人。“你听到了吗？”

“听到什么了？”贝尔认真地留神了片刻，摇摇头。“没有。可能是什么动物进来了吧。”

“不，我听着不像。”其实欧比旺并没有听得很真切，但那声音更多是来自一种感觉，一种让他在瞬间不寒而栗血液倒流的感觉，而且那种感觉离自己越来越近，越来越近，仿佛马上就要覆上他的皮肤与心跳——

下一瞬，一道泛着死亡光泽的蓝影从胜利女神的身后绕了出来，准确无误地扑到了欧比旺身上。他甚至只来得及抽出枪托里的武器，整个人就被一股巨力撞飞了出去，狠狠地被甩向一旁的楼梯，后脑勺撞在了扶手上。贝尔那声惊恐的诧异还在空气中回荡，对方已经开展了第二次进攻，但这次它瞄准的是欧比旺的颈部，随着钢铁巨爪的用力一击，欧比旺颈部的大动脉被贯穿了一个极深的伤口，那半边的脸也被拟态轻而易举地砸碎了。

冲破联合防御军在法国东部设下的重重封锁，轻而易举出现在巴黎卢浮宫内的，竟然是一只拟态阿尔法。欧比旺虽然此时此刻痛的几乎昏死过去，但他的大脑依然在神志清晰的高速运转。在那只蓝影现身的一刹那，他就明白了过来。像是为什么他偏偏在今天想要逃离军营，逃离战场，他为何会不由自主地来到卢浮宫，这一切的一切都是因为拟态欧米伽发现了自己并不是阿尔法。出现在奎刚身上的幻觉并不适用于欧比旺，这一次他并没有出现幻觉，欧米伽就已经通过脑电波找到了自己，并通过他们之间的连接给予了欧比旺精神暗示。所以他才会下意识来到卢浮宫，而这里一直都有一只阿尔法在等待着他，等他意识最松懈的一刻扑上来，取回阿尔法血的能力。

大量的鲜血瞬间从欧比旺的动脉中喷涌出来，让他在眩晕的同时感到了一阵无法抑制的恐慌。阿尔法血的能力正随着自己的血液一滴滴流失而尽，但此时此刻手枪早就从手里飞了出去，而藏有毒药胶囊那一侧的下颚被打碎了，根本无法咬合。

只要再过十几秒，欧比旺就会因失血过多而死，而随着他的死亡，阿尔法血的能力会彻底回到欧米伽身上，这个世界上再也没有谁能阻挡拟态。

所以欧比旺不能死。

他拼尽全身的力气抬起头来，从眼缝中勉强认出那只庞大的蓝色阿尔法又退回了胜利女神像那边，正静静地看着他，似乎在等待着自己失血而死。但是，当他的眼光转向贝尔时，欧比旺突然发现那个从未上过战场的男人并没有像一般民众一样被吓得两股战战，而是双手虽然颤抖着，却也坚定地捡起了欧比旺飞落在自己面前的手枪。

“贝——贝尔！”欧比旺试图张嘴呼唤他，但他的气管也一同被切开了，在吸气时鲜血咕噜噜地灌了进去，仅仅发出几个难以辨别的音符。但是贝尔猛地朝他这边转过头来，在拟态蓝光的映衬下那张有些模糊的脸看不清表情。

“杀、杀了我……”失血过多的欧比旺已经基本看不清眼前的任何东西了，他只能靠坐在楼梯旁，尽可能的张开嘴，希望贝尔能明白自己吞咽着鲜血含糊不清的话语。在所有意识都被剥夺的时候，欧比旺唯一能感觉到的只有自己的失血量，而且冥冥中他突然升起一种感觉，只要再过上三秒钟，他就算不死也会完全失去重置时间的能力。

“开枪…… **开枪啊！** ”

拟态阿尔法的呼啸声震得他耳膜发痛，欧比旺的眼前彻底变为漆黑一片。在那漫长的一秒钟内，他似乎感受到高高在上却又缺少头颅的胜利女神，将她不存于世的怜悯目光投在了自己的身上。

一秒钟后，一颗灼热的子弹钻入了他的前额。


	4. Chapter 4

他深潜于水面之下，却早已忘记呼吸。曾听谁说过，当人位于水中时身体会呈现出一种最自然放松的姿态，宛若回归母体，回归繁衍出世间万千生命的那片海。但他同时也听说过，在人落水后液体会灌入器官阻塞气道，引起呼吸困难，窒息，昏迷，在三至五分钟后就会彻底停止心跳。

欧比旺不知道自己现在属于以上哪种情况，但他非常清晰的知道自己正身处水中，同时他也在自如地呼吸。在这片看不清颜色的液体里，他似乎感觉到了自从开始时间轮回以来从未体验过的彻底放松，就好像在这一片水域里，他可以随时安心地睡过去，不必担心任何惊扰。

“ _睡吧_ _……_ ”顺着水波似乎有谁的声音传来。“ _永远地睡吧。_ ”

欧比旺的眼皮越来越沉，大脑也变得混沌不堪，但是就在眼皮合拢之前，他顺着眼角看到一抹熟悉的蓝光随着水波一同荡漾。那水面之下却仍然泛起纹路的光，在欧比旺眼中却是异常的熟悉，那种妖异的美丽，似乎曾经在何时何处见过——

在水底深处静静绽放开一朵泛着蓝光的白色巨花，盛开的模样远比欧比旺记忆中的要美，从数不清的花瓣中央延伸出一束长度惊人的花蕊，向着欧比旺的方向飞速袭来。那些伸展出来的花蕊轻松缠上了他的身体，将他拖向花心深处。

“ _归来吧，欧比旺。_ ”那个轻柔的声音又一次叹息道。但是这次，欧比旺意识到那声音并不是传自于什么地方，而是来自他的大脑，像是有什么与他开启了精神链接，他所听到的一切都来自于自己的思维海洋。在意识到这一点的同时他突然记起了之前发生的一切，包括那枚射入额头的子弹。而也就在同一瞬间内原本包围着他的水瞬间涌入鼻腔和耳道，失去了之前一切的温柔惬意。欧比旺在水底剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

……欧米伽。

他咳得撕心裂肺，用力闭上眼睛。

欧米伽找到他了。

 

 

 

这次与希瑞还有盖伦共进的晚餐算得上是欧比旺在一百零二次轮回中结束的最仓促的一次。他只往嘴里塞了一块千层面，就在盖伦疑惑的眼光以及希瑞沮丧的叫喊声中匆匆离去。他并不是要抛弃这两位最好的朋友，但是贝尔说得对，这一次，就算只有这一次，他也要痛痛快快地活一次。

当他离开餐厅向着那条熟悉的小路前进时正是傍晚落日最浓烈的时候，整个天际都被夕照染成深浅不一的红色和橙色。在入伍前欧比旺最爱做的事情之一就是在日落时分站在阳台上欣赏美丽的如诗如醉的天空，但现在他再也不这么想了。眼前这片颜色鲜艳的天空只会让他想起第二天战场上洒落成片的鲜血、肢体，以及对人类而言太过惨烈的结局。

欧比旺抵达的时候天才刚刚黑下来，奎刚还没出现，所以他索性躺在了在落日后带着寒气的草地上，双手放在头后看向逐渐变浓的夜幕。在他一百多次的轮回里，也许只有永恒出现在头顶的这片星空仍带有一丝神秘感。每当欧比旺看到这片星空时，他的脑海中总会浮现出种种疑惑，像是当欧米伽重置地球上的时间时，地球之外的宇宙是否也会受到影响？拟态究竟来自于何处，又为何要入侵地球？不过占据他脑海最深处的问题莫过于，奎刚为什么在每一次轮回里都要站在一片黑暗中，抬头凝视这片星空？

夜风吹拂在他的脸上，欧比旺不觉得冷，只感觉到一阵舒适的凉爽。他已经很久没有惬意地放松过自己了，于是在这星空之下，欧比旺不自觉地沉入了浅眠之中，直到有个冷硬的声音突然在身边响起：

“士兵——起身立正！报出你的名字和所属！”

欧比旺猛地从草地上跳了起来，睡意被这个熟悉的声音一扫而空，身体自觉军姿立正站好。

“二等兵，欧比旺·克诺比，隶属装甲步兵三十三师十七旅。”

站在他三步之外的正是奎刚·金，此时此刻上校正背着双手站在那里，眉头拧成一个死结，锐利的蓝色眼睛钉在他的脸上。“二等兵，你在这里干什么？”

“报告长官——”欧比旺犹豫了一下，还是说了实话。“我在看星星。”

欧比旺看到奎刚的眉毛高高地挑了起来，投向自己的目光带上了些许诧异。

“二等兵。”奎刚抬起手揉了揉自己的额头，过了许久才缓缓开口。“明天一早就要上战场，今天还是早些回去休息吧。解散。”

欧比旺在听到这句含着疲惫的命令后心头一颤，他仍以立正的姿势站在原地不动，缓缓地摇了摇头。“不，长官，我有事情想跟您说。”

“哦？”奎刚很显然有些烦躁，不过他不是那种凭借军衔就会随意辱骂新兵的人，所以他只是点点头，淡淡地说了一句：“有什么事情，你说吧。”

“我只想告诉您……”欧比旺深吸一口气，最终还是选择以这样的方式揭露自己的身份。“您曾经告诉过我，让我在醒来后来找您。”

奎刚的头猛地转了过来，看着欧比旺不可置信地微微张开嘴，然后两大步就跨到了他的身边，略带颤抖地扶住他的肩膀。对方手掌的皮肤隔着一层单薄的军装烫得欧比旺急速吸了一口气，但他不摇不动，站在原地任凭奎刚死死捏住自己的肩膀，看着那双好看的蓝色眼睛几乎要扫视进大脑的最深处。

“你……？”

在前几十次的轮回中，奎刚在确认欧比旺身份的时候从来没有多说过一个字，这次也不例外。欧比旺点点头，看入奎刚的眼睛。两个人在对视了片刻后，奎刚也像往常一样后退了一大步，正准备开口，但欧比旺这次并没有给他机会。

“金上校。”在一百多次的轮回中，欧比旺头一次回手抓住了奎刚从自己肩膀上撤离的手臂，指腹轻柔而有力地敷在奎刚卷起的袖子下裸露出的小半截胳膊上，在感受到那极其熟悉又初次相遇的灼热时微微叹了口气。奎刚似乎被他这一系列动作弄懵了，站在那里没有把手臂抽回去，但他也一如既往的在感受到那份炙热时微微一怔，皱起眉头。

“金上校。”欧比旺又唤了他一声，“想必您能看到我右手背上的这个数字，这是我第一百零二次轮回，也是我第五十五次来找您，告诉您发生在我身上的一切。在您的要求下我们已经见过赞博纳博士二十三次，并且我已经连续三十次出色完成了您接下来替我准备的拟态模拟训练。”

他静静地吸入一口夜晚微冷的空气，终于提出了要求：

“所以，这次您能不能不要直接带我去见赞博纳博士，或者带我去训练场？我真的有些话想对您说，还有些问题想要问。我已经憋了一百多次了，您也知道那是什么滋味。所以拜托您，金上校，我真的请求您，能不能就这一次和我聊一聊，别急着把我送去机甲库？”

没等奎刚回答，欧比旺有些自嘲地笑了一声，低下了头：“当然，如果您不答应，我说不定会站在这里直接自己爆头，然后再来问您，直到您同意为止。”

说完这句话后欧比旺五指一松，放开了奎刚的手臂，然后就一直低着头，仿佛接受审判一般等待着对方的回答。随着奎刚沉默的时间越长，他就越惴惴不安，感觉到心脏简直要从胸口里蹦出来。但是在漫长的几秒钟后欧比旺听到奎刚发出一声温柔的叹气声，紧接着自己的下巴被一只修长的手托了起来。

“抬头挺胸，二等兵。”奎刚虽然嘴上在批评，但他的眼里没有半点严厉的意思。“我当然理解你的感受，毕竟我也曾经经历了将近二百次轮回，当时真的希望能找个人聊一聊。所以说——”微微笑着的金上校朝着草地深处走了几步，然后干脆像欧比旺刚才那样躺了下来，一只手支在脑后朝他招了招手。“过来吧，我们边看星星边聊天，如你所愿。”

此刻，夜色正浓，璀璨的银河透过袅袅烟云清晰地投射在他们的正上方，那种美如此浩淼深远，让人纵然用最华丽的辞藻也无法准确描述出。即使一个人的成就之大，经历之多，当他面对广阔无边的宇宙时总会在心底油然生出一股敬畏感与自卑感，毕竟漫漫宇宙边际无处可循，人类的探测卫星才刚刚走出太阳系，就已有不知来自何处的外星生命体来到了地球。在同宇宙相比时，人类作为独立的个体甚至连宇宙里的一颗尘埃也算不上。

但就这样躺在星空之下草地之上以及奎刚的身旁，欧比旺却无法将自己或者身边这位活生生的战神想象成两粒卑微的尘埃。或者，如果真要这么形容的话，那么这两粒凝视宇宙的尘埃肩上背负着的是拯救其余的尘埃，甚至拯救地球这一颗小小岩石的责任。欧比旺被自己的想法逗笑了，他侧过脸去想和奎刚分享，却看到男人又像自己每次轮回都能见到的那样，出神凝视着满天星辰，眼里带着一股说不出的哀伤。

他在思念什么，或者在思念……谁？平常这些问题只是在欧比旺的脑海里一闪而过，但这次他默默注视着奎刚高挺的鼻子以及抿紧的嘴角，终于下定决心问了出来：

“金上校，您——”

“二等兵。”他的问题还没说出口就被奎刚打断了。上校微微侧过脸瞥了他一眼，勾起嘴角。“你不是想找我聊一聊吗？所以现在我们是平等的关系，没有军衔，没有上下级，你不必用敬语称呼我，直接叫我的名字就好，我也叫你，欧比旺——是欧比旺没错吧？”

“是的。”欧比旺点点头，庆幸夜色掩盖住了他面颊上瞬间泛起的潮红。每当奎刚少有地这样称呼他时，他都会不自觉脸红，但这是奎刚在一百零二次轮回里第一次主动要求欧比旺用名字称呼他。“奎、奎刚，你为什么要一直看向星空呢？要知道每次当我来找你时，你都站在这里仰着头，所以我真的非常好奇。”

奎刚的身体在听到这个问题时猛地紧绷了起来，但几乎立即强迫自己放松下来，他长长地呼出一口气，再次开口时声音带上点沉湎于往事的不真实感：

“因为在我将近二百次的轮回里，每当我又一次睁开双眼时，总能看到眼前这片星空。”他的声音低沉磁性，带着三分温柔三分哀伤还有四分梦幻感，一时间让欧比旺忘记自己身在何处。他几乎感觉到自己随着奎刚的讲述一同回到了一年前那不断重复的二百天，透过奎刚那双蓝色的眼睛注视着人类对抗拟态的首场大捷，波德平原之役。

“二十年前，在和你差不多年纪的时候我就入伍了，这半辈子无论个人努力也好，动用了各种关系也好，一路爬到了中校的位置，本来也就心满意足了，根本没想到会有拟态这么个东西出现。其实作为校级军官，我根本不需要亲自穿上机甲参战的，只需要找个远在后方的指挥部坐一坐，等着前线像你这样的新兵和拟态生死厮杀就行了。”

“但是，如果你不上前线，又怎么会炸死一只拟态阿尔法？”欧比旺不解的问道。

“因为我有个和我一起入伍，虽然自己也是高级军官，但却在军队得知拟态存在的第一时间主动请缨，亲自带着不久之后成立的联合防御军的第一支队伍冲进了拟态群的朋友。”奎刚轻轻叹了口气，勾起嘴角。“那家伙虽然身手好，但既顽强又固执，谁也劝不动。我不愿自己一个人坐在战线后方担惊受怕，于是也主动报名参战。我们两个是联合防御军的高级军官里最先植入运动神经芯片的，从那之后也一直携手并肩而战。”

“但是现在他……或者她……？”

“她。”欧比旺的心在听到奎刚这句确认后迅速地沉了下去。“她的名字叫塔尔。”

啊，塔尔中校。欧比旺曾见过这个名字。有次在奎刚拒绝回答一个私人问题后，欧比旺曾偷偷溜进了营地的档案室，翻出了奎刚的资料。在金上校的资料袋里有一份详细的波德平原之役阵亡人员名单，其中军衔最高的一个就是一位叫做塔尔的中校。欧比旺当时并不知道那个人是谁，甚至是男是女，但是现在他完全明白了。这位塔尔就是让奎刚一直念念不忘的人，也是他为什么如此哀伤的原因。试想一下，当你能无数次重置时间改变世界，却在最后一次永远地失去了自己的……朋友，甚至爱人。

“一年前，在波德平原的时候我们两个也是一同带队指挥，但就是在那次我无意中遇到了一只从未见过的蓝色拟态，并且在最后毫无生还希望的时候抱着炸药和它同归于尽。我本以为自己已经死透了，却没想到再次睁开眼睛时我正站在这块草地上，旁边赫然是塔尔，一脸不高兴地责怪我听她讲话时走神。接下来发生的你也知道，在迷惑不解中我又轮回了第二次，第三次，第四次……在大约二十次之后我去找到了当时防御军内部研究拟态最有成果的赞博纳博士，我们两个就这样在一次又一次轮回中积累着资料，希望能找到时间重置的原因。在七八十次轮回后我对当时新开发的机甲已经不能更熟悉，甚至学会了怎样把从地上拾起的螺旋桨当做长刀用。到了一百次左右我开始频繁的头痛，然后在轮回的间隙出现了幻觉。我在幻觉中隐约看到了一个巨大的蓝色生命体，随着头痛次数的增多那幅画面不断变得更清晰。最终赞博纳博士将其确定为拟态的大脑，并推断出了普通拟态，阿尔法还有欧米伽之间的关系。”

“但是，你知道吗。”说到这里，奎刚的声音突然低了下来，仿佛沉浸在最浓烈的回忆与绝望中。他那双凝视着星空的眸子紧紧合拢，眼角的皱纹堆积出一片痛苦。“在那二百次的轮回中发生了太多太多的事，但是有一点从来没有改变过，那就是塔尔在那二百次轮回中从来没有死过。一次都没有，甚至没有受过重伤。每次都是在我因为各种各样的死法闭上双眼时听到她痛苦的呼喊。但惟独只有那最后一次……”

他的声音断在了喉咙里，欧比旺分明听到奎刚咬牙咽下了一声哽咽。

“只有那一次，我们本来已经取得了全面胜利，战斗基本结束了，却有十几只拟态在所有人的意志都最松懈时蹿了出来，虽然数量不多，但塔尔偏偏站在最前面……她在我怀里咽下了最后一口气，我还没来得及自杀，就被一只拟态伤到了动脉，虽然没死但是失血过多。等我再次醒来时，并没有看到那出现过二百多次的星空，或者身边塔尔的笑脸。我见到的只有头顶的血袋，一份阵亡人员报告，以及将军委员会给予我的晋升。”

奎刚长长地叹了一口气，再度睁开双眼，那双陷入回忆的蓝色眸子在星空下闪烁着一层太过清晰的泪光。直到这时欧比旺才发现，自己在倾听奎刚的讲述时也不知不觉屏住了呼吸。

“所以说，二百次轮回，人类第一次大捷，甚至你们称呼我为‘战神’，又有什么用呢？塔尔死了，我眼睁睁看着她在我怀里咽下最后一口气，知道到头来自己不过是个没用的懦夫而已。将近二百次机会，我从没有一次敢告诉她，我——”

奎刚猛地咬紧牙关，硬生生将那个已经挤到舌尖的词咽了回去，片刻后欧比旺看到他紧紧地皱起眉头一脸的困惑。但不久后奎刚就朝他转过头来，那双蓝色的眼睛又一次回到了欧比旺的脸上，但眼睛里那些浓得几乎要沉积下来的哀伤突然被驱散了些。“不过也许，我站在这里只不过想和谁一起看星星。所以我很感谢你，欧比旺，感谢你愿意听我讲这些。那么，现在该你了，你又想告诉我些什么呢？”

欧比旺的内心弥漫着一片让他想要就这么一直躺下去，再也不用起身直到世界终结的无力。他想要冲奎刚大喊大叫，却又一个字都说不出来，全都堵在胸口。他想看着身边这个男人的眼睛对他说：我爱你，就像你对塔尔那样爱你。贝尔的话仍然在他的耳边回响，但看着眼前奎刚这双混合了哀伤与期待的眼睛，欧比旺却什么都说不出口了。他爱奎刚，却不会在对方刚刚表达完对逝者的爱意与追思后立刻吐露自己的感情。这种事情欧比旺做不出来。

他抬起眼看向似乎近在咫尺却又触手不及的星空，想象着如果每次轮回醒来时都能看到这幅画面，不由自主地叹了口气。欧比旺没有奎刚这么好运气，每次醒来时等待着他的只有克里昂冷冰冰的脸以及一百个俯卧撑，所以在每次死亡之后，他总有那么几秒钟甘愿自己就这样长睡不醒。每当他一言不发地俯下身去做那一百个俯卧撑，欧比旺都会觉得自己的心又黯淡了一点，从上个轮回里带来的死亡与疲惫压得他几乎透不过气来。

“我觉得很累，一直都很累，从第一次醒来开始。”欧比旺把双臂垫在后脑勺下面，换了个姿势。“每个轮回等待着我的不是和谁一起看星星，而是在太阳底下被上司训斥外加体罚。但我看着他的脸却又恨不起来，因为我知道到明天他会是第一个死的人，而我根本没法救他。还有你们， H小队，我的好朋友希瑞和盖伦，你们也都会分别死在我的面前，一次又一次，而我什么都做不了。尤其是你，奎刚，尤其是你，每当你在我面前——”

“欧比旺……”奎刚温柔但异常坚定地打断他的话，右手伸过来搭在欧比旺的左臂上。欧比旺感受着在愈发寒冷的黑夜里这难得的温暖，几乎要沉醉其中无法自拔。奎刚的手心炙烤着他的皮肤，而他的话语也一字一句传进自己的耳朵。

“不要悲伤，因为死亡并不可怕，尤其当你还拥有重置时间的能力。”虽然奎刚在说这些的时候并没有看向欧比旺，但他们都在同一时刻看向头顶一颗特别亮的星星，欧比旺认出那是猎户座一角的参宿七。“塔尔曾对我说过，死亡只不过是要渡过一条河，每个人都会坐在一艘船上，水花飞溅，迎面而来的清风还带着水流的湿气。当这条船行进到河中央时，你会看到在对岸站着几个你曾经爱过或者爱过你的人，他们都比你先行一步到了河对岸。当你嗅着风里的水汽，感觉到额前的头发被扬起时就会知道，你只不过是要去和他们团聚而已。”

夜风在那一瞬间吹拂起两人的衣角和额发，奎刚的手仍然搭在欧比旺的皮肤上，却没有刚才那样烫的吓人了。欧比旺出神地想着奎刚的这番话，那条河在他的眼前一闪而过，思绪随即被水底蓝色的庞然巨物所占据。在欧米伽出现在欧比旺脑海中的刹那，他猛地打了个哆嗦，浑身汗毛倒竖。似乎感受到了手掌下皮肤的异常，奎刚有些关切地转过头来，正好对上欧比旺在同一时间面朝他转过去的眼睛。四目相对，两种相似却又不同的蓝色碰撞在一起，和之前的几次对视全然不同。奎刚深深地看入欧比旺的双眼，那双经常抿在一起的薄唇微微张开，像是想说什么却什么都说不出。欧比旺只觉得在这场似乎要蔓延到世界尽头的对视中奎刚紧贴着自己皮肤的手又一次热了起来，然后他做了个大胆的决定。

他轻轻地抽出自己的手臂，然后用左手握住了奎刚的右手。

指缝交叉，掌心相触，那在一百余次轮回中层层叠叠积累起来的莫名炙热与懵懂情愫在这一瞬间全部爆发出来。欧比旺的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，感觉自己的眼角含着一滴许久未曾落下的泪，但他却不愿任凭它流淌而出。正相反，他带着一名新兵对战神的敬畏，一名深陷轮回的人对同病相怜者的感激，一名普通人对另外一名普通人的隐忍爱意，将奎刚与自己十指相缠的右手缓缓举至唇边，把自己全部的感情都用双唇封印在了奎刚的手背上。

嘴唇擦过手背肌肤的刹那间，他听到身旁的人急促地吸了一口气，但欧比旺已经不愿去理会那种反应究竟是来自吃惊还是厌恶。他对奎刚的这份感情，在自己彻底解决掉拟态欧米伽之前是绝对不会有任何希望的，他们的情感积累会越差越远。随着欧比旺对奎刚的爱日日剧增，自己之于奎刚永远只是个陌生人而已。所以在一切结束之前，在他和欧米伽你死我活之前，欧比旺只求得这一次手心相触，这一次轻吻就满足了。

“欧比旺，你——”在他松开奎刚的手后，身旁的男子猛地坐起身，急切地问了出来，但奎刚问了一个字便匆匆停下，一言不发地俯身看向他。他们两人一仰一坐，奎刚健壮的上半身把远处仅有的灯光和微弱的星光都遮住了，两人在看向对方时皆是面目一片模糊。可不知为何，欧比旺却能清晰地读出奎刚眼里的疑问，而他相信奎刚亦是如此。

“是。”他再次诚实地点头回答。“我很抱歉。”

“不，欧比旺！”奎刚深吸一口气，低下头目光灼灼地看向他，似乎想要说什么，只不过就在这一秒，他们两人同时听到了从军营不远处传来的巨大的爆炸声，以及嘈杂的呼喊。橙红色的炮火乱飞，点亮了笼罩着军营的黑夜，在离他们一千米左右的地方正有一抹鬼魅般的蓝色朝着两人的位置飞速靠近。

“拟态？！”奎刚瞬间从草地上惊愕地跳起，欧比旺紧随其后。“它们怎么会突袭我们的营地？难道不是应该等着联合防御军明天自投罗网吗？它们为什么要提前发动进攻？”

欧比旺远眺着一百多次轮回里第一次在营地里燃起的战火，心下一片了然。

“它找到我了。”在奎刚不解的目光里欧比旺提高了声音。“欧米伽，它找到我了。”

“什么？！”奎刚惊得声音都变了。“你看到幻觉了？还是……究竟是什么情况！”

“不，没有幻觉。我和你不一样，我并没有头痛或者看到任何幻觉，欧米伽直接通过我们之间的精神连接向我输送了暗示，于是我在上一个轮回里就……当了逃兵，去了卢浮宫。那里有一只拟态阿尔法在等着我，它并没有直接杀我，而是在我脖子上来了一下子，准备让我失血而死。幸好我在最后关头还是，呃，进入了这个轮回。”

“卢浮宫？”奎刚疑惑地重复道。“所以说，法国境内其实有两只阿尔法，一只被你杀死了，另一只就在卢浮宫？”

“是的，不过恐怕它现在并不在卢浮宫了。”欧比旺看着那抹离自己越来越近的蓝色，朝奎刚伸出手。“把你的手枪给我，我必须立即自尽。”

奎刚立即解开了腰间的枪套，将随身携带的手枪递给欧比旺。几秒钟后拟态的蓝光已经照亮了两人的脸，但欧比旺手里的枪管也稳稳抵在自己的太阳穴上。

“欧米伽已经找到我了，所以每次，每次都会这样的，我们必须——”

“好了。”奎刚伸出手紧紧捏住欧比旺的肩膀，在他的背上轻轻拍了一下。“我都知道了，我们下次再说吧。”

“好。”他的右手食指紧紧扣在扳机上，却迟迟不愿动手。奎刚扶住他的肩膀，两人互相凝视着对方，看着彼此眼中对死亡的毫无畏惧。在拟态阿尔法的呼啸声中，欧比旺又一次目睹了拟态的钢铁利爪穿透了奎刚的身体。奎刚高大的身体带着他一起倒在草地上，无力的头颅就靠在自己的肩窝。奎刚虽然被贯穿了胃部，但一时半会还没有死，两个即将死去的人就这样靠在一起享受着这一次轮回中最后的几秒钟。

“欧比旺……”奎刚的话语连同热乎乎的鲜血一起喷溅到他的耳朵上，可是男人几乎是微笑着说完了这最后一句话。

“你不需要抱歉……因为…… **我也** ……”

欧比旺毫不犹豫地按动扳机，他们一同在星空下闭上眼睛。

 

 

头发刺得眼眶有些痒，午后的阳光几乎要穿透眼皮直接射入瞳孔。欧比旺从一片泛着蓝光的梦境中猛然醒来，虽然站在阳光之下但冷汗瞬间打湿了后背处的军装。他咬牙掀开眼皮，正对上克里昂虽然不可能改变，却又似乎一次胜过一次的鄙视眼神。紧接着，欧比旺看到中士微微张开嘴，那句已经听了一百零二遍的话又一次在耳边响起。

“克诺比二等兵。”克里昂的声音在此刻的欧比旺听来无异于指甲刮擦玻璃板。“你睡得好吗？”

在之前一百零二次的轮回中欧比旺从来没有回答过这个不需要答案的问题，但这次他知道自己时间不多，分分秒秒都不能浪费，于是他在面前的中士以及周围队友们诧异的眼神中站直身体，声音洪亮而清晰地回答道：

“报告中士！我希望即刻离队，有重要事宜！”

“……重要事宜？”克里昂的蓝眼睛眯了起来，几乎一字一顿从牙缝里挤出来这句话。“有什么重要的事你倒是说说啊？”

欧比旺知道自己无论说什么克里昂都一定不会相信，但他还是抱着试试看的想法如实回答：“报告中士，我有要事找奎刚·金上校。”

克里昂像看得了失心疯的人一样看着他，过了好久才从鼻腔里喷出一声嘲讽。“金……上校？我没听错吧，二等兵？”他微微低下头凑了过来，欧比旺强忍住不适没有反射性后退一步。“克诺比 **二等兵** 。”克里昂着重强调着这几个字，仿佛在提醒着欧比旺一个二等兵找上校有要事是件多么滑稽可笑的事。“能说说 **您** 找上校有什么 **要事** 吗？”

“中士……”欧比旺默默地叹了口气，决定不再兜圈子，有话直说。他知道无论自己说什么克里昂都不会相信，但他必须试一试，因为在不知离营地有多远的地方正有一只拟态阿尔法带领着无数拟态朝这里袭来。“因为不到一个小时后军营将会被大批的拟态突袭，所以我必须去找金上校！”

克里昂的目光在欧比旺话说了一半的时候就彻底冷下来了，等他说完最后一个字后，中士猛地后退了一步，上下打量着欧比旺，眉头紧紧蹙在一起。欧比旺没指望克里昂相信自己的话，毕竟对方在第四次轮回那次反应异常激烈，但当克里昂命令H小队的其他两名士兵——恰好是盖伦和法伦特——制服住自己的时候，欧比旺还是忍不住长长地叹了口气。他根本没半点反抗，所以他们的动作也很轻柔，两个人一左一右从背后扭住欧比旺的手臂，然后等待克里昂下命令。

“二等兵们。”克里昂对他们两人说道。“把这个满嘴胡言的人押送到医务室，然后让军医给他一针镇定剂。”

“遵命。”

等他们三人一前两后拐上通往医务室的小路时，忍了好久的盖伦终于开口了：

“欧比旺！”好友的声音里满是沮丧和不解。“你究竟是怎么回事？到底在说什么？！要不是我认识你快一个月了，我真以为你临上战场吓破了胆乱说话！”

“盖伦……”欧比旺想转过头来对好友认真解释，但沉默的法伦特扶在他左肩上的手加重了力道，所以他又转回头面朝前，提高了声音。“我绝对没有发疯，也没有吓破胆，你要相信我！”

“那你究竟是怎么回事！”

“盖伦……我……”眼见医务室离自己越来越近，欧比旺心下一横，知道自己绝对不能在这种时候被注射镇定剂，否则当拟态阿尔法出现的时候他根本无力阻挡。所以他无视法伦特在自己肩膀上越压越紧的手，猛地停下脚步转过头来。

“盖伦！听着，你无论如何都要送我去见奎刚·金！只有他能帮我，只有他能拯救这个军营里的所有人！”

“我不明白你在说什——”

“穆恩！”法伦特不满地打断了盖伦的话，试图自己一个人抓住欧比旺的两只手，但经过一百次轮回以及奎刚训练的欧比旺早已变得敏捷异于常人，他甚至连头都没有回，就轻松甩开了法伦特的控制，一扭身已经离他们三步远。

“克诺比你是要违抗命令吗？”法伦特不满地叫出声，往前走了几步，欧比旺警觉地后退，看向留在原地不动的盖伦。“盖伦，你好好回忆一下，在我们认识的这一个月里我有骗过你吗？相信我，拟态马上就要袭击这所军营了，如果我们现在去通知指挥部一切还来得及，如果再拖下去所有人都要死！”

“我相信你！”盖伦提高声音叫到。“但是你怎么会知道这种事情！”

“因为我正深陷于时间轮回中。”欧比旺知道三言两语根本解释不清自己的情况，他只能尽全力简要说明。“我一直在重复过从今天下午到明天早上这一段时间，而我在上一个轮回里经历了拟态的突袭，所以这一次它们也绝对会来的！”

“你相信他的鬼话？！”法伦特不可置信地先看向盖伦再看向欧比旺。“你相信什么穿越时间这种屁话？”

盖伦没有回答，只是皱着眉头严肃地看向欧比旺，似乎希望能从他眼中看出点什么来。欧比旺站在原地屏息凝神地等待着，在那一瞬间他也意识到自己并不仅仅在等待盖伦送自己去见奎刚，他更是在心中暗暗希冀着，自己最好的朋友能够相信自己。

“我……”终于，盖伦张了张嘴，做出了回答。“欧比旺，我相信你。”他摊开双手耸了耸肩。“见鬼，要是其他任何人告诉我这种屁话，我根本不会相信。但是这是你说的，而你是我认识的人中最不会撒这种谎的人，所以我相信你。”他转向法伦特。“我相信他，但我也不会违背中士的命令，所以我不会亲自送欧比旺去医务室，也不会阻止你，你自己看着办吧。”

法伦特不可置信的眼光在盖伦与欧比旺之间来回摇摆，最终他嘴里骂了句娘，转向欧比旺。看着队友铁青的脸，欧比旺不需要别人提醒转身就跑，而身后沉重的军靴声也立刻响了起来。

欧比旺向着指挥总部的方向奋力跑去，但他不确定奎刚此刻会不会出现在那里，因为他从来没有在这个时间段里去找过他。没过两分钟后他便来到了军营里通向各个区域的岔路广场，往左边是医疗室，右边则是通向指挥总部。欧比旺虽然一路上脚步没有停，但他根本没想到每次都会在运输机上摔断脖子的法伦特竟然是个跑步好手，他仅仅在拐弯的时候减了一下速就被法伦特从后面直接扑倒，两个人滚落在地。

欧比旺并没有和法伦特直接肢体碰撞的意图，因为他这副在实战中锻炼出来的身体已经变成了一把锐利的杀人工具，随便抬一下手肘都能撞断对方的肋骨。但法伦特很显然决意要完成克里昂中士给他下的命令，整个人都压在欧比旺的身上，拼尽全力想要按住对方的手脚。这样一幅在大庭广众之下扭打的场景非常吸引目光，没过几秒钟欧比旺就从余光里看到有几双军靴朝他们的方向走来。

“士兵——你们在干什么！站起来！”

欧比旺听到了一个非常熟悉的声音。在法伦特与他分开后，他翻了个身，躺在地上抬起头，看到离自己最近的是个陌生的上尉，长着一头硬而短的金发，五官普通。欧比旺努力回忆着自己究竟是在哪里听到过这个声音，直到声音的主人在听到一句低沉的吩咐后往旁边跨了一步。

然后奎刚上下颠到的脸出现在欧比旺的视野里。

欧比旺看到奎刚才猛然想起，这位金发上尉应该就是奎刚的下属菲摩，那个一直跟在上校身后向他汇报军情的人，这还是欧比旺第一次见到他摘掉头盔的样子。但现在他的注意力全部集中在奎刚身上，根本无暇顾及别人。

“二等兵，起身立正。”奎刚淡淡地下了命令。这句话在像法伦特这种新兵耳中无疑是上帝的指令，深灰色头发的队友飞快地跳起来立正站好。欧比旺有些艰难地从地上爬了起来，他的膝盖在刚才的小小碰撞中淤青了一块。

“你们……这是在做什么？”战神皱起了眉毛打量着两人，一脸的不愉快。这还是欧比旺第一次见到日光下身穿军装的奎刚，所以他只是仔细地注视着他，忘记了回话。法伦特悄悄瞥了欧比旺一眼，见他一副魂不守舍的样子，抢先开口了：

“报告长官，我是隶属装甲步兵三十三师十七旅的二等兵法伦特，克里昂中士命令我押送这一位二等兵克诺比去医务室，因为他很显然在战前胡言乱语，需要镇定剂。在走到一半时克诺比挣脱了我的控制，我刚才是在试图制服他。”

“胡言乱语？”奎刚挑起一根眉毛，扫了欧比旺一眼，但他很显然心情不好，兴致缺缺，所以什么都没问只是大手一挥。“你送他去吧，菲摩，你也跟着去。”

“是。”

“等等！”眼看奎刚转过身去，欧比旺不管不顾地大叫出声。奎刚高大的身影顿了一下，然后不耐烦地转过身来。欧比旺深吸一口气，在菲摩强壮有力的手狠狠扭住自己胳膊的时候大叫到：“上校！有只拟态阿尔法正在前来这里的路上！”

“你说什么！”周围的人纷纷一脸惊异，但不是因为欧比旺这句莫名其妙的话，而是因为奎刚的反应。原本已经打算离开的上校双目圆睁，然后猛地冲到欧比旺的身前一把捏住他的肩膀。当奎刚熟悉的手覆上自己肩膀的那一刻，欧比旺长长地舒了一口气。

“你……？”又听到这句熟悉的问话，欧比旺难掩激动地点点头。“没时间多说了，上校。这是我第一百零三次轮回，欧米伽已经确定了我的位置，自从我醒来的瞬间就有一只阿尔法带着一大批拟态冲向这里，我们的时间不多了。”

“好。”奎刚看向欧比旺的眼睛，深深点头，然后迅速转向菲摩。“立即通知指挥总部，全营地进入备战状态，迎接拟态的突袭！”

“上校，您相信——”

菲摩的疑问还没完全离口，奎刚果断打断了他的话，声音严厉地说到：“你不相信他，难道还会质疑我的命令吗？快去！”

“遵命！”

周围的几名下属齐声吼道，顷刻间已经散去。站在一旁的法伦特用敬佩与震惊交杂的眼神看向欧比旺，然后猛地转身跑走了。偌大的广场上只剩下奎刚和欧比旺两人，上校低头打量了一眼二等兵，朝他点点头：

“走，我带你去找赞博纳博士，到了那里你再把所有的情况说清楚。”

当两人朝着赞博纳博士的方向前进时，尖利的敌袭警报已经响遍了整个军营。

欧比旺已经许久没有见过吉娜·赞博纳了，而在之前他每次都是被奎刚带到那个黑漆漆阴森森的小屋子里，然后一道蓝光打在女博士的身上。但这次奎刚直接把欧比旺带到了自己的私人机库，在唤了一声她的名字后，穿着深灰色连体罩衫，脸颊上还蹭着机油的博士从奎刚的机甲后面探出头来。

“……奎刚？你怎么在这个时候来了？”赞博纳过了几秒才发现站在奎刚身后的欧比旺。“你身后那是谁啊？”

“吉娜，克诺比二等兵，二等兵，你应该不需要我再介绍了吧？”奎刚看到欧比旺了然地点点头，转身朝向赞博纳。“吉娜，他和波德平原之役时的我一样。”

“你是说这小子也有时间轮回的能力？”赞博纳也像之前每次都会做的那样，一个箭步冲上来紧紧贴住欧比旺，恨不得立刻拿起手术刀把他大卸八块好好研究。“这是我们第几次见面？”

“已经多的数不清了，博士，所以关于阿尔法和欧米伽那套介绍可以直接略过了。”欧比旺有些尴尬地后退了一步，在自己和博士之间拉开些距离，然后侧过头看了奎刚一眼。对方在看到欧比旺求助的眼神时心领神会，走上前来拉住了疑问重重的赞博纳。“吉娜，稍安勿躁，他有紧急情况需要告诉我们。你难道没听到敌袭警报吗？”

“敌袭警报？什么意思？”吉娜有些吃惊地睁大双眼。“你是说营地正在准备和拟态作战吗？那不是明天的事吗？”

奎刚正准备回答，但还是转过头来朝欧比旺做了个手势，示意他来解释。时间紧迫，欧比旺也顾不得别的，飞快地解释着自己从上上次轮回开始后经历的一切：

“在上上次轮回，也就是我第一百零一次轮回中，我突然产生了一个强烈的愿望，想要离开营地前往卢浮宫。当时我并没有多想，只是以为自己累了所以想要逃走。但是在卢浮宫内我碰到了一只潜伏在那里的拟态阿尔法，并被它所伤。它并没有对我一击致死，而是划开了我的大动脉，然后就在一旁等待着我血流干净。在那时我就意识到，我其实是在拟态欧米伽的精神暗示下前往卢浮宫的，并没有出现像金上校那样的幻觉或者头痛。在那次轮回结束后，以及上一次轮回的开始之前，我的脑海中第一次出现了欧米伽的图像。而在上一次的轮回过程中，有一只拟态阿尔法率领成千上万的拟态突袭了我们的营地，因为我们毫无防备所以结果非常的惨烈。根据这两次的轮回我判断，拟态欧米伽应该已经确定了我的脑电波，只要我醒来进入一个新的轮回，它就能瞬间定位我，然后派出卢浮宫那只阿尔法来解决我，顺便也可以解决掉营地里的大部分人。”

“在你看到欧米伽图像的时候，你能认出它的具体位置吗？”

“不能。”欧比旺摇摇头。“我只能认出它身处水底，其余都十分模糊。你们有什么别的方法可以确定欧米伽的位置吗？”

“吉娜，一年前你研究的那个——”奎刚沉吟片刻，却在刚开口就被赞博纳打断了。金发女博士的蓝眼睛在阳光下燃起一簇怒火，眉头紧紧地皱在一起。

“一年前？你还好意思提一年前？要不是你不经过我的同意就把我的研究报给了将军委员会，我现在还舒舒服服地坐在我在伦敦的研究室里呢，谁会被打发到这里来给你修机甲？”

“你冷静一下！”奎刚一向低沉轻柔的声音瞬间提高，那股在战场上磨炼出的肃杀之气宛如刀割般甩在了赞博纳的面前，欧比旺看到博士微小而不可抑制地颤抖了一下。“一年前在我失去阿尔法血能力的前提下，你的研究看起来的确很不可靠，将军委员会无法接受你的拟态阿尔法以及欧米伽论，更别说你要求在战场上捕获一只活体的阿尔法用以研究。但现在形势不一样了，我们这所军营随时都会遭受突袭，人类的未来危在旦夕，而且我们也有了能够直接连接欧米伽的媒介——”他指了指欧比旺，“如果我们现在向将军委员会提出申请，他们未必不会认真考虑。”

“考虑？我们有考虑的时间吗？你也知道一旦这所军营沦陷，那阻隔在拟态与伦敦之间的最后一道防线也就不了了之，拟态随时随地都能冲过英吉利海峡直袭联合防御军的总部，我们根本连半点胜算都没有！”

“但是如果我们能在一切都不算太晚之前找到欧米伽，结束这一切，我们还是有希望的！”奎刚一步跨过去，双手紧握住赞博纳无奈朝天摊开的双臂，用力地摇了两下。“吉娜！无论有多么微小的可能性，我们都要去尝试！绝不可能眼睁睁看着人类毁灭！”

“我知道了！”赞博纳被奎刚摇的头晕眼花，终于忍不住大叫出来。“快放开我，我要被你晃晕了！”

“抱歉。”奎刚带着些歉意松开手，后退了一步。“我今天……心情不是很好，而且有些急躁，我不应该这么对待你的。”

赞博纳一手拉开连体服上的拉链，露出里面黑色的制服套装，在罩衫脱下来后把那身灰扑扑的衣服一脚踹开。“没事。作为拯救世界的英雄，你完全有权利发脾气。我理解。”她捋了捋略显凌乱的金色卷发，将它们整齐地归顺在自己的肩头。“好了，战神殿下，请吧，带我们去运输机库吧？”

“运输机库……？”一直沉默地站在一旁的欧比旺终于忍不住问出声。奎刚和赞博纳在这声疑问中一起回归头来，上校的眼睛里带着些歉意，而赞博纳的眼神满满的全是无奈。

“孩子。”那个漂亮的金发博士伸出手，在欧比旺没来得及躲开前揉了揉年轻士兵的头发。“你不会以为 联合防御军会带着台被将军委员会否决后扔进仓库的机器满欧洲跑吧？我们要找的东西当然在伦敦了。”

在下了决定后三个人不再耽误时间，一起朝向运输机库的方向跑去。在外面军营里已经乱作一团，因为在与拟态交战的三年中很少有被突袭的情况，营地里到处都是跑来跑去的士兵以及大声吼叫命令的军官。机甲库门外的士兵们已经挤成一团，好在平日里的训练并没有让他们彻底吓破胆，仍是以小队规模按照次序进入机库。当奎刚三人匆匆穿过人群朝向运输机库跑去时菲摩也同他们再次汇合，但这次他已经戴上了通讯用的耳麦，正在跟另一端的人急速地说着什么，然后转过头来向奎刚报告：

“上校！我刚接到了拟态能量探测的报告，果然有大批拟态朝着军营的方向袭来，最快的一波会在五分钟内抵达！”菲摩一口气说完后用一种半惊半疑的目光扫了欧比旺一眼。

“命令已经穿戴好机甲的中队率先迎战，其余中队加快穿戴速度，机甲库一定要做好防御工作，不要让拟态靠近还未穿戴好机甲的士兵！”

“是！”菲摩干净利落地朝下传达了命令，跟着奎刚三人一起来到了运输机库的门前。菲摩看着奎刚疾奔的方向，有些不解地问道：“上校，您这是……要去哪里吗？”

“我要去一趟伦敦。”奎刚并没有过多解释为什么，菲摩也没有问。“告诉比拉芭中校，营地就交给她了，我希望一切结束后再和她去好好喝一杯。”

“明白。”菲摩在机库门口止住了脚步，欧比旺看到他脸上浮现出混合着不舍与眷恋的神情，然后突然意识到，菲摩知道自己也许再也见不到奎刚了。紧接着他又意识到，无论自己在这个轮回里是否能安全抵达伦敦，从今往后每当他醒来时拟态阿尔法都会前来寻找他，也就意味着营地每次都会被拟态突袭，成千上万的战友将丧命于法国西部这座隐蔽的军营里。而若他彻底解决了欧米伽，他将永远失去重置时间的机会，所有死掉的人也永远失去了再活一次的机会。

他简直是在把战友当作引诱拟态的饵食，希望他们能为自己拖延出足够的时间。

“克诺比！”奎刚有些冷硬的声音从身后传来，随即一只大手捏上了他的肩头。“你在胡思乱想什么？赶紧上机！我们没有时间了——”

机库另一端紧闭的大门被轰然洞开，欧比旺被奎刚猛地扯倒，整个人撞在地板上。原本阴暗的机库在拟态赤色的炮火下亮若白昼，直接经受攻击的那半面运输机机身在瞬间凹陷下去，尾部螺旋桨已经冒起了黑烟。而在这一片密密麻麻的攻击中，欧比旺又一次感受到了那股从脊柱的最低端缓缓上行的寒意。他趴在地面上，透过运输机底座下面的停机架，看到那一抹如影随形的幽蓝色出现在机库门口。

他绝望地扫视了一圈周围，最终将视线定格在菲摩腰间的手枪上。

“菲摩！”他大叫一声，在眼前这种情形下已经顾不得军衔有别。同样卧倒在地板上的金发男人疑惑地朝他转过头来。“杀掉我！”

“你说什么？！”菲摩有些不可置信地质问出声，但他的手已经条件反射地按在腰间的枪柄上。欧比旺急切地转过头看向奎刚，知道他一定明白自己的意思。上校蓝色的眼睛里闪过一层不甚清晰的迷雾，他定定地看了欧比旺一秒钟，然后坚定地下了命令：

“菲摩，拔出枪，杀了他。”

欧比旺一直认为菲摩是奎刚麾下最忠心耿耿，也是最无条件服从上级命令的属下。果然在奎刚话音落下后，金发的上尉毫不犹豫地抽出枪，准确无误地打爆了欧比旺的颅骨。在思绪消散的最后一秒，他似乎听到了拟态阿尔法透着愤怒的呼啸声。

 

 

这一次，当欧比旺从深水下欧米伽的寒意中醒来时，他没再费心思和克里昂解释情况。他只是静静站在那里，深吸一口气，然后用上在一百零四次轮回中积累的全部经验与力度，一拳打在了克里昂的鼻梁上。当克里昂鼻血长流地倒在地上，身后五个小队的队员一片哗然时，欧比旺已经拐上了那条通往岔路广场的小路，向着奎刚的方向跑去。这次他在通向作战指挥部的路口拦住了奎刚，在一个警告和一个问题后，敌袭警报响彻整个军营。紧接着他们冲向奎刚的机甲库，拽着赞博纳博士就朝着运输机库的方向狂奔。

这一次他们成功将运输机飞到了离军营五百米的空中后被蜂拥而至的拟态打了下来，欧比旺没费心去自己寻死，他直接在运输机坠毁的爆炸中失去了意识。

到第一百一十次轮回的时候，他们成功飞抵了英吉利海峡，但也许接收到了欧米伽传递过来的指令，拟态也跟随他们一同前来。无数的拟态从海平面冒出来，将全部火力都集中在运输机的螺旋桨上，几秒钟后冒着黑烟的运输机就一头栽入了英吉利海峡中，欧比旺在看到水中蓝光的瞬间将大量海水压入肺部。

就这样，欧比旺在第二十次打破了克里昂的鼻子之后，奎刚三人终于有惊无险地摆脱了一路跟随他们的拟态，运输机缓缓降落在联合防御军位于伦敦的总部的停机坪上。在一位少尉的带领下，他们三人脚步匆匆走向将军委员会的议会室，但少尉在恭敬地请奎刚以及赞博纳进门后，伸手将欧比旺拦在门前。

“抱歉，二等兵。”带路少尉的脸上泛起一抹似笑非笑，完全不同于她面对奎刚时的毕恭毕敬。“还请你在门外稍等。”

“少尉。”已经走进门的奎刚猛地扭过头来，高大的身躯两步就跨到了门口旁。他很有礼貌但也毫不犹豫地推开那名上尉，伸手扶住了欧比旺的肩膀。“非常抱歉，但是这位二等兵是我带来的人，将军委员会必须见他一面。”扔下这番话后奎刚把欧比旺推了进去，然后在他们身后用力关上了门。

门内是间不算太大的屋子，正中间摆着一张圆形的会议桌，五位身着军装的人坐在桌旁，在奎刚与欧比旺进门时一同抬起头来看向他们。其中的四位将军欧比旺从来都没见过，但对坐在最中间那位皮肤黝黑的光头上将，欧比旺还是有印象的，毕竟这位温杜上将是联合防御军的总指挥，曾多次出现在新闻发布会上。

“奎刚·金。”温杜上将皱起眉头，声音低沉地开口了。“我们接到报告说拟态在十分钟前突袭了法国西部的营地，所以你不在那里组织战斗，跑到这里来干什么？”

“各位将军，温杜上将。”奎刚简短地打了个招呼后直奔主题。“我们找到可以永久性解决拟态的办法了。”

奎刚的话音还没落下，屋子里面的其他几位将军已经小声嘀咕了起来，但只有坐在中间的温杜仍然黑着一张脸，眉头紧锁，隔了几秒钟后才回答他：

“永久性解决拟态？听起来美好的像个他妈的童话故事。但是，奎刚，我看你还带来了赞博纳前博士，所以你不会是想告诉我，你所谓的解决方法就是这位前博士一年前说过的，用她那台什么机器扫描一只蓝色的拟态吧？”

“你说的没错。”赞博纳忍不住走上一步插话道：“在一年前我就说过了——”

“吉娜！”眼见温杜的脸色在赞博纳开口的瞬间又沉了下来，奎刚立即低声喝止了她接下来肯定不怎么好听的抱怨。“还是我来解释——梅斯，你还记得一年前的波德平原之役吗？”

“当然记得，那不是你突然一跃成为‘战神’的那次吗？”上将严肃的脸庞在提到奎刚的绰号时微微缓和了一下。“你是来提醒我你之前的丰功伟绩的吗？”

“不。”奎刚摇了摇头，目光下意识转向欧比旺。当他们彼此看入对方的双眼时，欧比旺意识到奎刚即将把那个在他心里埋藏了整整一年的秘密和盘托出了。“一年前那并不是我的丰功伟绩，就算是，也是拟态给我的。”

“你在胡说什么？！”温杜额头上的青筋几乎要弹出来，但奎刚只是做了个让他安静的手势就接着说了下去。“准确的说，应该是拟态的主控制中心，也就是它们所谓的大脑——赞博纳博士称它为欧米伽——给予我的能力，因为欧米伽拥有重置时间的能力。所以，波德平原那场仗，我其实反复打了将近二百次，但你们所知道的，我们历史真正记录下的，不过是最后一次而已。而我获得能力的原因，只是因为欧米伽误认为我是拟态中的一员，也就是赞博纳博士所说的蓝色拟态。欧米伽和蓝色的拟态——也就是拟态阿尔法之间有着精神连接，只要通过这条连接反向探测，就能准确得出欧米伽的具体位置。所以现在我请求将军委员会批准我使用一年前封起来那台机器，因为我们虽然无法捕捉活体阿尔法，但是我们有了更好的选择——。”

奎刚的双手扶在欧比旺的肩膀上，将他轻轻推上前一步。

“站在你们面前的这位二等兵欧比旺·克诺比正在经历和我一年前一模一样的时间轮回。他是我们打赢拟态，拯救全人类的唯一办法。”

屋内一片哗然，将军们在陡然听到这耸人听闻的消息时和那些二等兵们的反应毫无二致，其中一位猛地站起来朝奎刚伸出手指，大声地指责他胡说八道，要降他的级。其余几位将军虽然没有反应那么激烈，但也都一脸的不可置信。在一片喧哗中只有梅斯·温杜仍然一言未发，只是深深地看向奎刚，似乎希望能从对方身上找出点什么来。过了好久屋子里的声音终于静了下来，其余四位将军又重新回到了椅子上，欧比旺能看出他们在等待温杜做最后的决定。

又过了一分钟后温杜上将忽然猛地拍了一下桌子，然后举起手来用力揉着自己的额头。在场的所有人都被他这突然的举动搞懵了，只有奎刚在欧比旺身边小小地松了口气。

“奎刚啊奎刚。”温杜狠狠地揉了几下额头，然后垂下双手，仿佛被打败了一样看着奎刚。“我们的德法防线马上就要被攻破了，拟态随时随地都能打到伦敦来，联合防御军的总部就要被拟态占领了，你竟然跑来给我说什么穿越时间的屁话。”先前那位指责奎刚的将军听到温杜的这番话，立即心满意足地附和了起来，但他还没说够三个字就听到温杜冷冰冰的声音又一次响起：

“但是我相信你，因为在波德平原之前你就算参军二十年也软得踢一脚屁都踹不出来。我当时看到战后统计你杀掉的拟态个数时就觉得眼睛都要瞎了，才不得已给了你个上校。现在我终于明白了，你他妈为什么一夜之间变成了‘战神’。”

温杜站起身，绕过圆形会议桌走到奎刚的面前。两个身高差不多的人面对面站着，虽然奎刚的军衔矮了不止一阶，但他在战场上磨练出的铁血之气让他的气场轻而易举地胜过了上将。温杜认真地看了看他，又看了看赞博纳和进门后就彻底哑掉了的欧比旺，摇头叹了口气：

“你愿搞什么就搞什么去吧，我全部批准。但是，假若伦敦指挥部沦陷了，我第一个撸掉你的军衔！”梅斯·温杜上将拍了拍奎刚的肩膀，然后后退一步抬手敬了个军礼，奎刚也向他回礼。欧比旺在一旁看着，感觉他们之间弥漫着一种非常深厚的友谊，彼此间的关系并不像差了好几级的上司与下属，反而更像是多年的好友。

在放下手后温杜转过身去面对目瞪口呆的坐在会议桌旁的那四位将军，虽然欧比旺看不到他的表情，但从将军们的反应来看，温杜的表情应该不怎么好看。

“将军们。”温杜语调严肃而冰冷地开口了。“坐在这里的诸位都和媒体打过交道，你们也都知道现在的媒体网络对一个人，甚至一支军队名声的破坏力。我想说的是，但凡我在今后听到任何有关刚才在这个会议室里发生的一切走漏出去半点，我不管你们中的哪一位要为此负责，我都会直接默认你们为人类对抗拟态做出了巨大的贡献，亲手将子弹送进你们的肥脑壳，听明白了吗？”

欧比旺发誓那几位五十多岁的将军们在听到温杜上将的这番威胁后不约而同地打了个寒颤。

 

 

这是欧比旺第一次见识到赞博纳口中不知道提过多少次的机器，但在他走进那间需要温杜的指纹才能开启的房间时，他的确感觉到了一阵难以言表的震撼——这台机器的确是赞博纳值得炫耀的资本：除了允许人进门的那一面外，房间的其余三面都堆积着大小不一的机器，随着赞博纳按下按钮逐一发出颜色不同的光以及启动时的声音，欧比旺只能认出其中几面液晶屏上应该显示的是被检测人的各项生命体征，其余的他一概不认识；在仪器的最中间摆放着一张医疗床，床的两侧全都是看不出材质的束缚带，倾斜竖起的医疗床的最上端是一个半球型的设备，欧比旺透过它半透明的外罩能隐约看出内部有着近百根长短不一的探针，如果没猜错的话，这些探针是要直接插进自己的头皮。

“喂，克诺比。”赞博纳做了个手势示意欧比旺走上前来。“躺下吧，别浪费时间。”等欧比旺依言躺在医疗床上后，赞博纳又叫奎刚一起帮她为欧比旺绑好束缚带。

“有必要……绑这么多吗？”眼见着自己的整个身体都被固定在了医疗床上，欧比旺忍不住有些疑惑。

“有的，这些束缚带本来是为了拟态阿尔法所设计，但在连接开始后你会感到非常的不适，所以这些束缚带能有效防止你乱动，减小误差。”

“很疼？”

“很疼。”赞博纳严肃地点点头，走向一旁的操作台。在整理好最后一处束缚带后奎刚并没有走开，而是站在欧比旺的身旁，低下头看着被捆得结结实实的年轻人。欧比旺抬起眼，在看到奎刚那带着些怜悯的眼神时心里一动，忍不住轻声请求道：“金上校，如果……如果一会疼的太厉害，您能……一直站在我身边吗？”

“没问题。”奎刚朝他微微一笑，欧比旺紧张不安的心情稍微平复了一下。

“那么，开始了。”全部仪器调试结束，赞博纳按下启动按钮。

欧比旺已经死过一百二十二次了，而且经历过各种各样的死法，被爆头，被拟态撕碎，吞下剧毒，但这些死亡的痛苦全部累加起来也比不上他现在感受到的痛苦。在仪器启动的瞬间，近百根探针全部插进了头皮里，他甚至还能感受到其中有近十根钻透了自己的颅骨。虽然这些损伤大部分都是表皮伤，最严重的也不过是颅骨穿孔，但当这些探针在他的头顶一齐运作的时候，他突然感觉到一阵无法承受的痛苦，那阵痛苦像是将拟态在这三年内为人类带来的全部灾难压缩成一个小小奇点，然后在欧比旺的大脑里引爆。他甚至以为自己的脑浆在这份痛苦产生的热度下沸腾起来，搅得他失去了对身体的所有控制，被紧紧捆在手术台上的身体随着一波波炸裂开的痛苦痉挛着。他觉得自己一定在大喊大叫，胡言乱语，没几秒后口腔里就弥漫起一股腥味。

就在这时他感觉到有什么东西塞入了自己的嘴里，同时他紧握成拳的右手被人硬生生掰开后握住了。

奎刚握住了他的手。

颅内的痛苦并没有因为这简简单单的十指相触减轻半分，可就在奎刚握上来的瞬间，欧比旺知道自己不再是独自一人承受这份痛苦了。在他的身边，站着他一直深爱着的那个人，愿意为一个刚认识的人分担这份看不见的痛苦。

在奎刚的陪伴下，欧比旺颅内的炙烤渐渐平息了下来，他精疲力竭地闭上双眼，感觉自己滑入了一片深不可测的水中。清凉的水温缓解了他因痛苦而产生的热度，他在这片水域中自如地划动着双臂，向着更深处的那片蓝色前进。飘渺的歌声隐约传入他的耳朵，那沉浮于斑斑光影中的乐符令人不自觉地迷醉其中。在这片深水里，他的身体与灵魂是绝对独立，也绝对自由的。在这片深水里，他可以将自己的灵魂交给任何人，任何事，任何物——

甚至交给欧米伽。

在不远处的水底，欧比旺又一次看到了那朵盛开的妖冶巨花，但这次出现在眼前的影像比任何一次都要清晰，他甚至可以看到欧米伽向自己伸出的条条花蕊，随着水底弥漫着的飘渺歌声离自己越来越近。那些花蕊也像一朵朵盛开的小花，欧比旺能分明看到其中流动着的幽蓝色物质。当他缓缓伸出手去轻挽住其中一条花蕊的瞬间，耳畔那原本隐约萦绕的歌声突然间变得清晰了起来，清晰到足以让欧比旺辨认出同流水般虚无缥缈的歌词：

_“_ _不知因何缘故，我竟如此悲伤，一个古老的传说，令我难以遗忘；空气凉爽，天色已晚，莱茵河静静流淌，山峦叠起，群峰相聚，立于夕阳霞光_ _……”_

那是欧比旺在中学德语课上曾学过的诗句，在此时此刻却随着水波传来的歌声飘进他的耳朵。在那动听到不属于凡间的歌声里欧比旺的右手五指一松，手里那束原本已经攀上他手腕的花蕊受到惊吓般缩了回去。欧比旺睁开朦胧的双眼抬起头，发现他的头顶闪耀着一片灿烂的金色，似乎在召唤着他，于是他便朝着那片璀璨的金色奋力游去。也许只过了了几秒，也许在几分钟后，欧比旺第一次游到了这片水域的水平面。他抹了一把脸上的水，然后惊讶的发现那片指引着他浮上来，宛若少女绸缎般金色的长发竟然只是阳光洒在水面上的斑驳。

但这片水域，尤其那高悬于欧比旺头顶的山石都异常眼熟，欧比旺发誓自己在什么地方见过它——

欧比旺在医疗床上深吸一口气，猛地睁开眼睛，正对上奎刚关切的眼神。在仔细端倪了欧比旺几秒钟，确定他现在神志清晰后，奎刚朝他点点头，移开了自己的手。虽然奎刚撤回手的动作很快，但欧比旺仍然发现奎刚的左手食指与中指上有排很深的牙印，靠近指关节的地方已经血肉模糊。他这才意识到刚才塞进自己嘴里的东西是什么。为了防止自己在剧痛时咬断舌头，奎刚竟然情急下把自己的手指塞进了他的嘴里，就这么直接被自己咬住。要知道欧比旺感觉有多痛，他就咬得有多用力……如果不做手术的话，那排牙印可能要陪着奎刚一辈子了。

“上校——”

“我没事。”奎刚急切地摆了下右手，示意他赶紧说正事。“你看到欧米伽的位置了吗？”

“看到了，非常清晰。”

那块山石，不仅多次出现在各种旅游手册和网站上，而且欧比旺还能清楚记得中学德语课本上那副插画——

“拟态欧米伽所处的位置，就是我们原本计划在明天进攻的地方，中莱茵河谷的罗蕾莱山岩下。”

三分钟后奎刚三人以及温杜上将又一次回到了指挥总部的停机坪。奎刚一边跑一边向随行的温杜汇报刚才的精神连接结果，以及接下来他准备如何行动。欧比旺和赞博纳跟在他俩身后，落后了要有十几米，因为欧比旺在拔去探针后仍然能不时感受到头部抽搐的痛，而且他刚才跑着跑着突然脚下一软，如果不是赞博纳及时扶住他，恐怕就要摔破下巴。

“克诺比……”赞博纳右臂架在欧比旺的胳膊下面，支撑着他有些瘫软的脚步。“我真的不知道精神连接会为你造成这样的后果，要知道我只秘密搞到过几只死掉的拟态，但它们根本没用，这还是我第一次在人体上做连接……我真的不知道会那么痛。”

“没事的，博士，没事的。”欧比旺摇了摇头，然后立刻后悔自己这样做。他现在只要头部的动作一大，头皮就仍然会产生针扎一般的痛觉。赞博纳安慰他说这种感觉应该会在一个小时之后渐渐消失，但欧比旺非常怀疑她的推测。“我们现在找到欧米伽了，不是吗，我痛一痛也就不算什么了。”

“话是这么说……”博士用她那双蓝色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看了欧比旺许久，最终还是没再接着说下去，只是淡淡地叹了口气。“我们之间，其实已经见过很多次了吧？”

“是的，几十次是有的。”

“但是我现在看着你，看到的不过就是个陌生的士兵，在二十分钟前才刚刚认识，我甚至不知道你的名字叫什么。”

“欧比旺，博士。”欧比旺仰头对她微微一笑。“我叫欧比旺·克诺比，不过你从来都没这么称呼过我。”

“从来没有吗？”赞博纳挑起一根细长的眉毛。“那只能说明之前那一百多次的我是个不折不扣的白痴，因为欧比旺是个很好听的名字。”

“多谢你，博士。”在这句话后两个人没再多说什么，因为他们已经跑到了运输机旁，奎刚正站在里面和温杜上将做最后的交代，在看到被赞博纳架着跑的欧比旺时眉头紧皱，伸出手将他拽了上来。

“莱茵河防线就交给你了，奎刚。” 最后温杜在奎刚关上门前这样说道。皮肤黝黑的上将深深地扫视了他们三人一眼，朝他们敬了个礼。“祝你们好运。”

运输机的螺旋桨旋转出强烈的气流，几十秒钟后伦敦指挥总部已经被他们远远抛在身后，越变越小。奎刚驾驶着运输机，欧比旺坐在副驾驶座上，赞博纳博士只好抓着固定士兵机甲的架子站在后面。因为担心他们会像在来伦敦时那样被潜伏在英吉利海峡中的拟态袭击，奎刚在尽可能提高运输机高度的同时将速度开到了最大档，但他们还是在跨越了一半海峡时被成群的拟态发现了。

在水面上的拟态向着高空处的运输机发起第一波进攻的瞬间，运输机内仪表盘上的雷达已经尖锐地响了起来，欧比旺仅仅瞟了一眼就看到近十发炮火正朝向运输机的方向飞速前来。奎刚当机立断，猛摇运输机操作杆，沉重的机身在骤然减速的瞬间向着海面坠去。这一艘运输机并不是运送士兵的普通运输机，而是专门为奎刚特殊配置的，无论在速度，灵敏度还是攻击承受力上都远胜于一般型号，所以当机头向着海平面急速下坠时欧比旺并没有特别担心，虽然他的手正紧紧地扣在副驾驶的座椅扶手上。

拟态的杀伤力虽然很高的，但它们的炮火攻击毕竟没有导弹锁定功能。当奎刚把运输机的海拔拉至海平面的时候，第一波攻击落空的拟态也朝着运输机的方向迅速游来。在它们离运输机只有不到一百米时，奎刚又一次操作手柄拉高机身，成功移至拟态群的后方，在锁定后发射出运输机装载的其中一枚导弹。

导弹在接触到水面的瞬间炸裂开来，强烈的冲击波不仅摧毁了绝大部分拟态，也同时影响了运输机的螺旋桨。在机身强烈的晃动中奎刚紧咬牙关，尽力操作着运输机不让它坠入水中。他们坠下时机头在上，机尾朝下，所以几秒钟后机尾的螺旋桨率先落入海平面以下，虽然仍在运转，但已经有少许海水渗入了机壳，转率立刻下降了近百分之二十。奎刚的额头上冒出硕大的汗珠，但他握在操作杆上的手仍然没有丝毫颤抖。这艘沉重的运输机仿佛一条跃出水面的飞鱼，仅有尾部浸在水面以下，其余部分高高翘起在水面上。在奎刚的努力下，水面下的尾部螺旋桨搅起巨大的水花，配合机身顶部的主螺旋桨，在推进运输机在水面上向前滑行的同时一点点纠正着机身的平衡。就这样在两分钟后，奎刚终于把运输机调回了原有的飞行角度，虽然尾部螺旋桨进水过多已经报废，但主螺旋桨仍然能支持着他们飞回营地。

驾驶室后方传来赞博纳一声长长的舒气，欧比旺也放下一直紧紧抓住座椅的手，整个人靠在椅背上。待心跳渐渐平息后，他抬起眼看向左手边的奎刚。上校的手仍然紧握着操作杆，但他刚才一直紧锁的眉头已经舒展开来，嘴角带了点如释重负的笑意。

他们三人都以为在英吉利海峡上的这场埋伏战已经画上了句号，但没想到，当运输机抵达欧洲大陆的上空，正向着法国西部的军营飞去时，一声尖叫从机舱后部传来。在听到赞博纳叫声的瞬间欧比旺从座椅上直接跳了起来，在和奎刚交换了一个略带惊异的眼神后急忙冲到了后面。他最先看到的是脸上毫无血色，瞳孔因惊吓扩大的赞博纳，但当他转过头去的时候，欧比旺的心也漏跳了一拍。

机舱壁被破开了一个巨大的口子，一只银色的拟态正从里面探出头来。

“奎刚！有只拟态即将进入机舱内部！”欧比旺大叫一声，将赞博纳瑟瑟发抖的身体护在自己身后。这并不是他第一次近距离见到拟态，但的确是第一次在手无寸铁的情况下与拟态对峙。就算他有再多的经验，在没有护甲的情况下没有人能在拟态的攻击中存活。

“右边第一个机甲架的后面有武器储藏柜，里面有我备用的刀！”奎刚在吼出这一连串指令时并没有回头，而是把全部的注意力都集中在驾驶穿梭机上。他们能越早抵达军营，干掉这只拟态的可能性就越大。

“博士——吉娜！”欧比旺一边紧紧盯住那只大半个身体都探进机舱的拟态，一边拽着赞博纳一步一步的挪向武器柜。“博士你听好了，一会一旦这只拟态展开攻击，我没法保护你，所以你必须要保护好自己。”

“欧、欧比旺……”赞博纳的声音第一次如此微弱而颤抖，她的一只手紧紧握在欧比旺的小臂上，似乎在汲取安慰。“这还是我第一次见到活着的拟态，只可惜没法研究它啊。”

“博士。”欧比旺反手拨弄着柜门上的锁，在打开后轻轻拉开柜门，握住其中一个熟悉的刀柄。“只要你能活下去，就一定有许许多多的研究机会等着你呢。所以说，记住我的话，一定要保护好自己——”

然后他一把抽出藏在柜中的长刀，朝着那只拟态合身扑了上去。这是欧比旺第一次不穿护甲面对拟态，也是他第一次在没有护甲强化手臂的帮助下使用这把长刀，再加上刚才在指挥总部的那场精神连接几乎耗尽了他所有的体力，这一切都让他手里的这把长刀沉重到在提起的瞬间就几乎脱手而去。但欧比旺只是又一次收紧了手指，毫不犹豫地迎向那只拟态。他不能退，一步都不能退，因为一旦他让这只拟态越过自己，那非死即伤的人就会是赞博纳博士，就会是奎刚。即便他仍然能够重置时间，在十几分钟前的那次精神连接后一切都改变了。就像欧米伽能够向他发送精神暗示一样，欧米伽绝不可能无视自己这边反应如此剧烈的精神反向探测。谁也不会知道当他再次睁开双眼时会发生什么。所以他必须好好把握这一次机会。

他必须保护身后的赞博纳和奎刚。

长刀的刀身在机舱破洞处照射进来的阳光下折射出一团朦胧的光芒，欧比旺将浑身上下的力气全部集中于上臂和双腿，在奔行至拟态五步前双腿发力，高高跃起后瞄准拟态的头部狠劈了下去。但当长刀的刀刃撞到拟态那坚硬的只有50mm的子弹才能打穿的钢铁外壳时，欧比旺还是控制不住手腕一软，刀刃斜着削进了拟态的头部，虽然重伤却不致命。受伤后的拟态发出一声惊天动地的呼啸，身体迅速变化，眨眼间已经冲进机舱，对着欧比旺的身体重重一击。欧比旺被拟态受惊后的全力一击打的喉头发甜，脊背狠狠撞上身后的机舱壁，落在赞博纳的身边。

“欧比旺！你没事吧！”赞博纳担心地跪在欧比旺的身边，一只手检查着他的伤处，另外一只手紧紧握着把机关枪。“你的肋骨……似乎断了一根。”

“……没事。”欧比旺左手扶在赞博纳的肩头，挣扎着站起来面对那只仍然在一步步逼近的拟态。“但是我需要你的帮助，博士。我需要你尽可能地干扰它，给我攻击的机会。”

“用……用枪吗？”

“是。”欧比旺点点头，双手重新握上刀柄。“拜托你了，博士！”

在他又一次冲向拟态的时候，身后也响起了一连串子弹射出枪膛的声音。赞博纳手里的这柄并不是专门对抗拟态的冲锋枪，口径只有9mm，甚至打不穿拟态的外壳，但一连串的子弹过后拟态的确被她吸引了目光，转向了赞博纳。趁拟态转过身体，欧比旺凝聚了身上最后一点力气，将手里的长刀捅进了拟态的身体中心。那钢铁铸成的庞大身躯发出最后一声呼啸，抽搐着倒了下来。用尽了浑身力气的欧比旺根本来不及躲开，下半身被拟态的尸体重重压在机舱地板上，他只觉得大腿处闪过一道尖锐的疼痛，就完全动弹不得了。

“欧比旺！”赞博纳扔下手中的冲锋枪，正准备冲到他身边，运输机却又一次剧烈地摇晃了起来。透过拟态刚才在机身上破开的大洞，欧比旺看到滚滚浓烟从靠近发动机的地方冒了出来，奎刚带着焦急的声音从通讯广播里传来：

“吉娜！克诺比！运输机的发动机已经撑不住了，但是我们马上就要抵达军营的停机坪了，你们尽可能把自己固定在机甲投送架上，准备迫降！”

“奎刚，等等！欧比旺他——”

赞博纳没能说完的话被发动机的巨大爆炸声彻底掩盖住了，没能来得及抓住什么的她被急速降落的运输机抛起来后甩在了墙上。欧比旺挣扎着抬起头想看看她是否还好，可是他无论如何也无法移动自己的身体。大腿上原本那处尖锐的疼痛到了此时已经变成了麻木的钝痛，可是他也根本不知道自己究竟伤势如何。奎刚的声音又一次从通讯器中传来，似乎在叫着谁的名字，但欧比旺甚至找不到力气来张口回答。运输机在快速地旋转坠落，周围的一切都在爆炸，而他的眼皮也越来越沉，越来越沉。

破洞外似乎有熟悉的景色一闪而过，但欧比旺在运输机冲撞到地面的瞬间后脑勺狠狠地磕了一下地板，随即眼前一黑。

 


	5. Chapter 5

当欧比旺再次睁开眼时，他并没有看到上百次出现在他眼前的午后烈日，或者克里昂中士铁青的脸。映照在瞳孔深处的，除了一片惨白色的刺眼灯光之外，只有高高悬于头顶之上的输血袋正小幅度地来回摇晃，深红的液体顺着细长的塑料管绵延而下，直到——

直到他的右手手背上。

那股一直刺戳着他大脑的疼痛已经彻底消失了，但他却能清晰地感觉到，随之一同烟消云散的也有那每次从死亡中再次醒来时渗透脊背的莫名寒意。输液管里面的血液顺着塑料内部一滴滴落下，它们的终点就是自己手背上的某条静脉。欧比旺出神地凝视着头顶的输血袋，知道自己再也无法感觉到拟态欧米伽在他的脑内设下的精神连接了。

他失去了重置时间的能力。

—— **奎刚** ？！

他惊出了一身的冷汗，猛地坐起身一把扯掉手上的针头。床头的检测仪发出嘀嘀嘀的响声，紧接着他房间的门被一把推开。欧比旺深深地凝视着推门而入的那个人，感觉如果自己再破碎一点，再脆弱一点，那么他一定会在看到那人的瞬间流下泪来。

站在门口的正是安然无恙的奎刚，虽然不能说他毫发无损，但欧比旺只能看出他脸上的几道擦伤，就算有别的地方也一定伤得不重。

“奎——咳，奎刚。”欧比旺试图张口叫出他的名字，却发现自己在失血过多后嗓子干的几乎要冒烟，只能发出两个难以辨认的音节。但奎刚立刻走了过来捡起输血的针头，托起欧比旺的手将针头再次插入他的血管，然后才小心翼翼地在他的床边坐下。

“欧比旺，我真的很抱歉。”奎刚的眼睛蓝的就像在晚霞已逝，夜幕降临前那段时间里的天空，闪烁着无数夜星般细小的光芒。他的手犹豫地抬了起来，似乎想要碰触什么，但最后还是轻轻放在欧比旺的膝头。“你已经感觉到了吧？”

“是的。我已经失去阿尔法血的能力了。”

“我们是大约二十分钟前坠落在营地里的，在他们把我们救出来时，我们三个都因为迫降而昏迷。我只是有些擦伤，吉娜断了一条胳膊也没什么大碍，但是只有你……”奎刚垂下了眼睛，似乎不敢正视欧比旺。“我听下属汇报说，你当时被压在一只拟态的尸体下面，它的爪子划破了你腿上的动脉，你失血太多了，他们不得不为你输血。等我醒来时一切已经太迟了。”

“不，这不是你的错。”欧比旺看着一脸愧疚与沮丧的奎刚，用自己还插着针头的右手敷在了奎刚的左手上，拇指的指腹轻柔地蹭着对方指关节上还未结痂的牙印旁边的皮肤。“我们谁都没有死，找到了欧米伽的具体位置，军营还没有完全被拟态占据，德法防线还没有被突破，所以一切都不算太晚。我们还有一次机会。”

奎刚随着欧比旺的话语渐渐抬起头来，在最后他轻笑一声，反过手掌握住欧比旺的手，坚定地点点头。“是的，我们还有一次机会。”他松开手，站起身。“二等兵克诺比！”

“到，长官！”欧比旺也勉力双腿一晃，站在输液架旁，尽可能站直身体。

“我现在以联合防御军德法分部总指挥官的身份正式提拔你为少尉，编入特别行动小队。克诺比少尉，你愿意和你的上校一起去解决拟态欧米伽吗？”

“求之不得，长官！”欧比旺再一次扯下手背上的针头，用右手向奎刚稳稳地敬了个军礼。

 

 

当他们跨出医疗室的门时，欧比旺发现整个军营已经变成了名副其实的屠戮场。联合防御军在法国西部的这处秘密军营虽然还没有完全被拟态占领，但士兵的死伤不亚于任何一次大型战役。机关枪子弹出膛的声音响彻整个营地，医务室早已人满为患，许多受伤不轻的士兵只能躺在走廊里，背靠着墙壁不住呻吟。奎刚与欧比旺在特别行动小队的掩护下向着两人的机甲库方向前进，在岔路广场处暂别。

“你，你，你，还有你，掩护克诺比少尉。”奎刚从他手下点了四个人分派给欧比旺。“务必要保证少尉的安全。”

“遵命！”戴着头盔身着护甲的四名特别行动小队成员齐声回答道，奎刚满意地点点头，重新转向欧比旺。

“千万要小心，在穿戴好机甲后立刻回到这里与我汇合，我们必须尽快赶往运输机库。”

“明白。”欧比旺朝奎刚点点头，不舍地看了他一眼。“你也小心。”

岔路广场离欧比旺所属的三十三师所在的营地非常近，步行只需十分钟，而在目前十万火急的情况下，欧比旺几乎是被身后的两名士兵架在中间疾奔过去的。拟态与防疫军的交战仍然被控制在军营东部，虽然抵抗防线即将越过营地中心的功能区，但西边的宿舍区以及机甲库仍然完好无损。欧比旺带着身后四人匆匆挤过在各自中士的指挥下整装待发的战友们，向着自己小队的机库跑去。普通士兵的机甲在颜色和材质上没有任何差别，尤其在戴上头盔后，欧比旺根本分辨不出谁是谁。

“——欧比旺？！”

在茫茫机甲中传来一声熟悉的惊呼，欧比旺猛地扭过头去，看到一把摘掉自己头盔的希瑞正一脸吃惊地看向自己，嘴巴还没合上。

“希瑞！”

“克诺比？！”欧比旺朝希瑞挥动的手还没抬起来，脸上的笑容就在另一个熟悉的声音响起后变得僵硬了。他有些迟疑地转过头去，看到克里昂中士那张鼻梁上带着淤青的脸。

“中士——”

“克诺比！你竟然敢袭击上司！要不是现在拟态来袭我绝对要关你的禁闭！你给我滚到——”

“闭上你的嘴吧， **中士** 。”欧比旺身后一名特别行动小队的成员终于不耐烦地开口了。“你认真看清楚，站在你面前的是克诺比 **少尉** 。”

欧比旺不知道开口说话这人的名字，想必克里昂也不清楚，但他护甲上明明白白标着军衔——中尉。克里昂猛地张开嘴想要说点什么，但在瞬间狠狠闭拢，看他那铁青的脸色绝对是在心里骂娘不断。“是，抱歉，长官。”

“克诺比少尉。”另一名队员转向欧比旺，声音里带着点急躁。“咱们赶紧去机甲库吧，上校还等着和你汇合呢。”

欧比旺点点头，朝希瑞做了个抱歉的表情后转身向着机甲库跑去。联合防御军每一位士兵的机甲都是按照个人的身高体重以及体型定制的，所以除了非常紧急的情况外，不会有人乱穿别人的机甲。欧比旺一眼就看到了自己的机甲，它正独自站在一排空荡荡的架子里。他一边在特别行动小队队员的帮助下火速穿戴着护甲，一边思考着自己在这一次该带哪些武器弹药。欧比旺这次唯一的目标就是摧毁拟态欧米伽，鉴于它深处水下，又体积巨大，只有烈性炸药或者多枚手榴弹才能彻底解决。想到这里欧比旺让队员撤下了护甲后背上的油气弹，转为背上整整两排十六枚手榴弹，又在胸前捆了两板炸药。

“沃斯——沃斯你能收到吗？”

就在欧比旺一切准备被就绪，整装待发之际，他身边一名队员的耳机里突然传来通讯。在欧比旺戴上头盔后他们的通讯系统便连为一体，所以他也听到了这条消息。

“收到，请讲。”

“我们这边被操蛋的拟态突袭了！上校暂时安全，但损失了三个兄弟，只剩我和菲摩还在支持！我们需要你们尽快赶过来，再找几个人来最好！”

“明白，预计五分钟内与你们汇合！”这名叫沃斯的中尉在结束通讯后立即转向欧比旺，几乎把他从机甲架上直接拽了下来。欧比旺明白奎刚这些直系下属对上校有着怎样的感情，而他自己在听到通讯后也急的恨不得立即冲到奎刚的身边。但当他们冲到机甲库门口时，欧比旺突然回忆起那些他与希瑞还有盖伦一起随奎刚寻找拟态阿尔法的轮回，于是猛地收住脚步。在他身边急冲的队员也立刻停了下来，虽然隔着头盔欧比旺看不清他们的表情，但他不难想象那种急切与不耐烦。

“伙计们。”欧比旺举起手示意他们认真听自己说话。“刚才的通讯我也听到了，上校那边损失了三个人，就算我们现在冲过去人手也不够，所以我们能不能从我之前的小队里面带几个人一起？”

特别行动小队的四人互相对视了一眼，同意了他的这个提议，不过沃斯中尉夸张地耸了耸肩。欧比旺默念一声多谢，迅速冲到刚才希瑞所在的队伍里，看到她身旁正好站着盖伦。

“欧比旺你这混蛋！刚才的一个多小时你都去哪里了！”

“希瑞！现在没时间说这个！”欧比旺匆匆打断希瑞的牢骚，看向她又看向盖伦。“跟我走，战神需要你们的帮助！”

“你在说什么？”盖伦有些不可思议地喊道。“战神？金上校吗？”

“是的。”欧比旺朝他点点头，“时间不多了，盖伦，希瑞，相信我，跟我来。”

扔下这句话后欧比旺立刻转过身去。他太相信盖伦和希瑞会毫不犹豫的相信自己，也相信奎刚名头的号召力。果不其然，在他向着特别行动小队的方向冲去时，他的身后也响起了机械护甲在奔跑时沉重的脚步声，但即使在一片嘈杂中他也能清晰分辨出三双脚步的声音。欧比旺有些诧异地回过头去，他想象不到还有谁——

在他身后站定的一共三个人，左右分别是希瑞和盖伦，而中间的那个推开护目镜，露出一缕深灰色的头发，竟然是法伦特。欧比旺除了向他大力点头表示谢意外，根本想不出任何能说出口的话。

他站在原地，最后一次注视着自己在军营里度过了整整一个月外加轮回了一百二十多次的地方。他的眼光快速地扫过曾经做过一百多次俯卧撑的训练场，扫过H小队其余的队友，最终落在克里昂中士的脸上。中士并没有戴头盔，蓝色的双眼正一动不动地看向欧比旺的方向，脸上带着一副难以形容的诧异表情。欧比旺看着那张每次轮回醒来都必定见到的熟悉面容，突然间意识到，这也许是自己最后一次见到这位中士了。他还有个自从第一次轮回开始就一直想问的问题。

“克里昂……中士。”欧比旺看到对方在听到自己呼唤他时似乎吃了一惊。“你能告诉我，你的名字究竟是什么吗？”

黑发蓝眼的中士凝视了他许久，终于在脸上浮现出一个欧比旺从没见过的笑容。

“我叫做赞纳托斯·克里昂。祝你成功，克诺比。”

 

 

 

拟态进攻的速度非常快，攻势异常猛。就在欧比旺和奎刚在岔路广场分手后不到十分钟的时间内它们已将军营内的防线向西推进了五百米，而奎刚目前所处的特别行动小队的机甲库也恰好落入拟态的掌控中。在他们八人匆匆赶往奎刚所在地的路上沃斯中尉一直在同奎刚那边保持通讯，只可惜一分钟前通讯另一端的那位少尉似乎被拟态所伤，惨叫一声后结束了通讯，无论这边怎么呼叫都没有回答。

欧比旺默默地听着这一切，内心的焦躁几乎能燃烧起来。不知为何奎刚的通讯系统一直没和他们连接上，有希望唯一存活的菲摩也没有动静，他们根本不知道那边的机甲库发生了什么情况。他恨不得直接飞过去，但一行人在经过岔路广场踏上通着奎刚的路后，拟态的身影便接二连三出现在了他们面前。零散的拟态对于八名身着护甲的士兵来说根本不算什么，但这样一来他们的行动速度却大大降低了。所以原本计划五分钟便可赶到奎刚身边，他们却多花了一倍的时间。

通向机甲库及训练场的门大敞着，欧比旺还没走近就看到有名小队的队员仰面倒在门口，机甲的正面连同他的腹部已经拟态撕开，脏器流了一地。他的手还紧紧握在操作杆上，背后的油气弹空了三分之二，欧比旺已经想象出了他与拟态恶斗到最后一秒的壮烈场面。大门上有好几道一看就是拟态利爪划过的痕迹，以及来自那位士兵的弹孔。

“克诺比少尉。”沃斯的声音从通讯器中传来。“我一直在呼叫菲摩上尉和上校却没有得到回复，门内也没有任何声音，我担心……”他并没有说完这句话，但在场的所有人都知道他在暗示什么。

“不。”欧比旺下意识地否认，他身边的盖伦将一只同情的手放在他的肩膀上，但欧比旺只是更坚定的摇了摇头。“不，不会的。我有种感觉，金上校并没有死。”他向着门口走了两步，认真地观察着室内的动静。“我说不上为什么，但是我就是知道上校他没有死。”

“……我就相信你一回。”沃斯举起手示意其余队员跟在欧比旺身后，扇形分散开来，四人面朝前四人面朝后，一边防备着拟态突袭一边向着奎刚的私人机甲库的方向前进。一路上拟态与人类交错躺倒在地的尸体随处可见，有些人看上去还没死透，但欧比旺他们现在根本无力去救任何人。每看到一具被开膛破肚或者扯掉四肢的尸体，欧比旺的脚步就会沉重一分。他已经失去了阿尔法血的能力，这些人死了，就是真的死了，一切都无法从来。

如果奎刚也……

不。欧比旺猛地摇摇头，再次坚定自己心里那种感觉。无论是同样的经历也好，甚至他自己的一厢情愿也罢，他相信奎刚绝对没有死，他还活着！

八人小队向着奎刚的机甲库缓缓前进，欧比旺默默数着步伐，一次又一次深呼吸。二十步……十步……五步……沃斯握拳做了个停的手势，所有人停在原地，面朝后的四人继续警惕突袭的拟态，其余三人的枪口对准奎刚机甲库虚掩的门，而欧比旺略带颤抖的双手轻轻抬起，用力推开了那扇金属门。

房间并不大，左边立着奎刚的机甲架，右边则是他的武器储备，但欧比旺在推开门的瞬间心脏猛地抽搐了一下。躺在门后的是两具眼熟的尸体，穿着特别行动小队漆成全黑的护甲，身边积聚了一地的鲜血。身后的沃斯狠狠地咒骂了一声，蹲下身去看向自己的队友，但欧比旺已经什么都看不到了。他的眼里，除了蜷缩在角落里的那个人影之外再也装不下这个宇宙的任何一粒尘埃。他的双膝一软，在跑过去后直接跪在了奎刚身边。

“不……不。”奎刚像往常一样并没有戴头盔，仰面朝天的脸呈现出失血过多的铁青色，脸颊上除了刚才迫降时留下的划痕外，又多了一道很深的伤口。他苍白的嘴唇微微张着，欧比旺跪在地上，一只手托起他的头，将手指放在他的嘴唇边，过了好久才感受到他从嘴里呼出的一口气。在感受到奎刚的呼吸后欧比旺长长地舒了口气，然后手足无措地摸着奎刚掩藏在机甲之下的身体，想要知道对方究竟伤在哪里。但无奈机甲将奎刚的身体围得太过严密，他只能摸到渗出来的一手血。

当他把奎刚的头放在自己腿上时，沃斯也带着其余三名特别行动小队的队员赶过来了，他们虽然同样心急如焚，但都受过良好的训练，动作迅速而轻柔地为奎刚脱下了护甲。在摆脱了身体上的束缚后奎刚短促地吸了一口气，然后重重咳嗽了一口血沫出来，疲惫不堪地睁开了眼睛。

“欧……”奎刚努力举起自己的右手，欧比旺连忙握住。身旁检查上校伤势的沃斯也得出了结论——奎刚的右肺部受到了拟态的一击，虽然不致命，但再想作战是不可能了。

“菲摩……菲摩他……”在听到这个名字之后欧比旺才想起留在奎刚身边生死未卜的上尉。通讯器里传来沃斯的一声长叹，欧比旺转过头，看到年轻上尉那几乎被撕成两半的身体，然后朝奎刚沉重地摇了摇头。

“那孩子……”奎刚又咳了一声，吐出一口血。“为了救我……”

“我们都知道，你不用说了。”欧比旺紧紧握住奎刚的手，希望自己能用这个动作带给他一丁点慰藉。在奎刚的呼吸稍微平复过来之后他便要求欧比旺扶自己站起来，虽然在场的所有人都反对他移动，但奎刚非常固执地给他们下了命令。一分钟后他被欧比旺和沃斯一左一右架在中间。

“现在整个营地情况如何？”

“东区基本已被拟态占领，仍有少部分士兵在那片区域，但是我们现在联系不上他们。”接替了菲摩工作的沃斯向奎刚汇报到。“现在拟态已经攻到了岔路广场一带，比拉芭中校正派留守西区军营的三十一至四十师与拟态正面作战。”

欧比旺和盖伦希瑞互相对视一眼。他们所属的三十三师十七旅已经迎向了拟态。

“很好。告诉比拉芭中校，我现在正式将联合防御军德法分部的指挥权转交给她。”

“是，上校。”

“运输机库状况如何？”

“东区的已经被拟态占领，无法估计运输机的损毁情况；西区的运输机库还未遭受袭击，但我们要抵达那里必须穿过一波正在进攻的拟态。”

“明白了。向着西区的运输机库出发。”

“上校！”沃斯终于不管不顾地喊了起来。“您现在身体这个样子，最应该去的地方是医务室，而不是什么运输机库！”

“昆兰。”奎刚并没有动气，而是安静地注视着自己的下属，直到那个戴着头盔的年轻人渐渐垂下了头。“我要做什么，不要做什么，心里很明白，你也无论如何都阻止不了我。现在，我们能不能别再说废话，而是前往运输机库了？”

“是，上校！”

 

 

他们向着运输机库前行的一路虽然快速但异常艰辛，路遇的大部分拟态都是背朝他们毫无防御，所以机关枪和油气弹就能很快解决它们，但也有少数警觉的拟态在听到他们脚步的瞬间就回过身来。这个时候就轮到欧比旺一展身手。在他们离开机甲库的时候欧比旺就把奎刚交给了希瑞和盖伦照顾，然后自己抓起奎刚沾着鲜血的长刀，冲在了最前面开路。他把在看到满地的尸体、菲摩的死相以及奎刚的伤势后积攒起的怒火全部发泄在了那一柄长刀上。精神连接后出现的疲惫已经再无踪迹，他挥出的每一轮刀光都直击拟态的头部，每一次袭击后都会留下一只拟态的尸体。但即便如此，一边在拟态群中行进一边保护奎刚仍然不是件轻松的事，当他们在拟态中杀出一条血路，费劲千辛万苦抵达运输机库时，又有两名负责掩护的特别行动小队队员倒下了。

“你们先登机！”欧比旺紧握住刀柄，反手在空中划出一条饱满的弧线，劈向紧紧咬在他们身后的一只拟态。他身后的其他几人连忙登上距离门口最近的一架运输机，沃斯冲向了驾驶室，希瑞和盖伦扶着奎刚站在投送架旁。

“欧比！快上来！”希瑞站在机舱门口，手臂处的机关枪对着正在纠缠欧比旺的拟态头部一阵扫射。拟态巨大的身躯在一阵呼啸后猛然倒下，欧比旺灵活地向后一跃登上运输机，迅速收起手中的刀后举起了自己的机关枪。他们两人一同瞄准机库内剩余的另一只拟态，希瑞怒吼着打爆了它的头。

“沃斯！快起飞！”

机库门还没有完全打开，欧比旺就朝向驾驶室的方向大喊着，因为透过另一侧缓缓合拢的机库门他能看到又有十几只拟态向着他们的方向疾驰而来。虽然大门能阻挡它们一段时间，但是拟态用不了一分钟的时间就能从两侧或者房顶上绕到起来到这一侧的门前，他们只能借这短短的半分钟试图飞到拟态的攻击范围外。在沃斯手下运输机的操作杆已被推至最大，螺旋桨在室内飞速旋转起来，机身歪歪斜斜地飞离地面，然后一头撞向尚未完全开启的机库大门。

在短短十几秒钟后，拟态喷射出的炮火已经追至身后，但运输机先它们一步抵达了安全的距离，载着欧比旺和奎刚向着拟态欧米伽的所在地飞去。

 

 

“待会我们一定会遇到大批围绕在拟态欧米伽周围的拟态，解决掉它们并尽可能接近欧米伽所在的位置是你们的任务。但是要切记，当你们遇到一只蓝色的拟态时，就算自己死也不能攻击它。”

“可是……”希瑞第一个沉不住气问出来。“那只蓝色的拟态有什么不同之处吗？为什么我们要平白送死？”

“因为我刚才说过了，拟态欧米伽可以被认为是拟态的大脑，而这些蓝色的拟态——我们称为拟态阿尔法，则是拟态的神经节点。如果你干掉一只神经节点，那么拟态大脑会立刻发动它重置时间的能力，复活这只阿尔法，而我们则会忘掉这一天里经过的所有事情，也不会记得拟态欧米伽的位置。”

“但是……如果能重来这一天，那些死掉的人岂不是都会活过来？”盖伦面带犹豫，但还是问出了这个萦绕在所有人，包括欧比旺心间的问题。机舱里每个人都转向了奎刚，靠在投送架上的男人在这几双无声的目光下长长地叹了口气，咳嗽了一声。欧比旺不忍地走上来拍拍奎刚的手臂，接过这个问题：

“我们……不能这样做。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们谁也承受不起重来一次的代价。想想看吧，众位，如果我们真的杀了一只阿尔法，重置了时间，也许那些死去的战友能重活过来，但欧米伽就会知道我们的计划，并且会毫不留情地再次屠杀军营的所有人。如果这种情况发生的话，就没人再能够阻止拟态，死去的会变成所有人类，我们万年以来创造出的文明，甚至地球也将毁于拟态之手。这种后果，远远不是区区几百几千名士兵的性命可以比拟的。”

他抬起眼真挚地看向希瑞，盖伦，法伦特以及剩下的队员。“向我和金上校承诺，也向彼此承诺，如果一会有谁看到自己身边的战友倒在了拟态爪下，那么谁也不要去悲痛欲绝，而是各自尽量完成自己的任务，能做到吗？”

“欧比……”希瑞静静地注视着欧比旺，那双澄澈的蓝色眼睛里似乎有看不清的感情一闪而过，但女战士随即灿烂一笑，伸出自己戴着手套的右手：“在战场上我才不会管你的死活呢，你最好自己小心点。”

“遵命。”欧比旺也报之一笑，伸出了自己的右手，轻轻叠放在希瑞的手掌之上。其余的几人相互对视了一眼，那名叫做里弗特的特别行动小队队员无奈地耸了耸肩，法伦特挑了挑眉毛，但他们还是把手掌上下叠在了一起，然后不约而同地转过头看向奎刚。倚在一旁的上校心思重重，过了几秒钟才反应到他的属下们在做什么，认命地摇了摇头，挣扎着将自己的右手放在了一摞手掌的最上方。

所有人都在等待着奎刚说些什么，但战神并没有做战前动员，只是朝他们微微一笑，嗓音低沉而轻柔：

“祝我们好运。所有人尽量……都活着回来。”

 

 

运输机在中莱茵河谷的山间树丛中轰鸣低飞，螺旋桨带出的急速气流一路摧毁着刚刚冒出新芽的树枝。自从摆脱了军营里的拟态后，他们这一路异常幸运，并没有遭遇任何地面上的突然袭击，二十分钟后已经抵达了罗蕾莱岩石所在的中莱茵河谷。据奎刚推测，他们这一路这么顺利的原因也许是因为拟态在和欧比旺精神连接过后认为自身安全受到了威胁，于是将德法防线这边所有的拟态全都派去了欧比旺的脑电波最后出现的位置，也就是军营。这就是为什么军营内遭受的拟态攻击异常激烈，而死伤也尤其惨重。

在知道自己被迫成为救世主之后的欧比旺曾有一段迷茫期，他不知道自己为何会背负上这样的命运，也总是为在他身边死去的战友满怀愧疚。但到了现在，在他第一百二十三次也是最后一次轮回中，这些消极的负面情绪早已消失不见了。他现在只有一个念头，那就是摧毁拟态欧米伽，拯救这个世界。

他相信自己一定能做到，因为之前一百二十二次的轮回并不只是时间的重置与重复，他所过的每一天，甚至每一分钟都没有浪费掉。他货真价实地死了一百二十二次，也收获了一百二十二次的经验与成长。现在的欧比旺早就不是当时那个入伍一个月柔弱不堪的新兵了，但凡长了眼睛的人都能看出他身上那股呼之欲出的成熟与坚韧。死亡并没有蒙蔽他的双眼，相反，战友的死只会让他的决心再尖锐一分。

更何况，他的身边还有他的战友，好友，以及他用了一百二十三次轮回真心爱慕的人。

运输机缓缓停在距离罗蕾莱山岩不足二百米的地方，所有人的枪口都对准了即将开启的机舱门，欧比旺的手指在刀柄上缓缓收紧。

“盖伦？”他关闭了通讯器，用手肘戳了戳身边的好友。

“怎么了，欧比？”盖伦心领神会地凑到他的身旁。

“我知道上校刚才给你分配了任务，但是我希望你……你能一直在他的身边守着他，别让拟态冲过来。他是我们联合防御军的战神，这最后一战无论谁死了，战神都不能陨落。”

“……我明白了。”好友静静地注视着他，欧比旺能想象到他嘴角勾起的那抹熟悉笑容。“我会替你好好保护金上校的。”

“多谢。”欧比旺在同盖伦道谢时下意识地向奎刚投去一瞥，上校似乎有心电感应般朝他转过头来。即使知道对方看不见自己的脸，欧比旺仍然尽全力向他绽开一个最灿烂的笑容。

也许，在这一切结束之后，他们也能迎来新的开始吧？那对奎刚来说是一，但对欧比旺来说是一百二十三加一的开始……

顶部的螺旋桨停止了转动，机舱门缓缓打开，船舱外的阳光照射进来，洒在欧比旺的长刀上溅起一片光团。在不远处的草丛里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，随即一道更耀眼的银光映在船舱里每个人的护目镜上，在他们与山岩相隔二百米的距离里，有十几只拟态从草丛中缓缓现出了庞大的躯体。

“开始。”

随着奎刚一声低沉的口令，船舱内以欧比旺为首的五人迎着拟态冲了上去。这是最后一场与拟态的厮杀，也是拯救世界黎明前最黑暗的时刻，他们每个人都把对拟态的恨与对战友的追思寄托在了自己手里的武器上，没再有谁在此时犯错，五个人虽然没一同训练过，但彼此间的配合作战不能更熟练。欧比旺的长刀游走在一只又一只的拟态体内，力量随着刀刃戳向这一只的头部，或者另一只的躯干；身旁希瑞和沃斯手中的冲锋枪从未有过半秒钟的停歇，恨不得将每一颗子弹都亲手送进拟态的体内；而负责外围支援的法伦特与里弗特在毫无保留地发射着自己背上的油气弹，每在一声巨响后总能看到拟态倒下的尸体。他们五个人组成半弧形，以运输机为原点缓缓向外推进，将所有拦路的拟态全部摧毁。

在战斗间隙欧比旺会时不时抽出片刻看向奎刚的方向，盖伦站在身边尽职尽责地守护着他的安全，而受伤不轻的上校也没闲着，他坐在地板上半靠着机舱门，怀里抱着一支专配在机械护甲手臂上的冲锋枪，对着几只从后面溜过去的漏网之鱼扫射。欧比旺在看了几眼后就放心地把注意力转回了自己的战场。

一切进行的顺利程度超过欧比旺的想象，当这十几只拟态的尸体统统倒在他们身后时，唯一受重伤的人只有沃斯，他的右腿几乎被拟态扯了下来，还好欧比旺及时在那只拟态的头上劈了一刀，救下他已经重度撕裂的右腿。出现在这里的拟态攻击力似乎比其余的要略弱，反应速度也比较慢，欧比旺虽然不知道原因，但他除了庆幸之外也没想别的。但就在他们将五人战线推进到离山岩只有一百米时，他突然又一次感觉到了那股侵上脊背的寒气。

“撤退！撤回运输机！”

欧比旺下意识地大喊道，其他几人很明显愣了一下，但事到如今已经没有人会怀疑欧比旺的判断，一同收起武器转身向着运输机的方向跑去。欧比旺在转身前的最后一刹那看到一抹熟悉的蓝色划过眼角，条件反射地就地卧倒。就在他撞到地面的瞬间，那喷吐着死亡气息的利爪擦着他的头皮一闪而过，直直戳进了站在他身旁，一直掩护着他的里弗特。那名直到现在也没摘下过头盔的队员发出一声尖利的惨叫，后背瞬间被利爪撕成两半，紧接着内脏和前半身也被刺穿。里弗特的脏器几乎全部被摧毁，立即死在了利爪之上，但对方来势汹汹的攻势丝毫没有停歇的势头，在下一秒，当其他人还沉浸在里弗特之死的惊愕中时，那只利爪又顺势戳进了躲闪不及的法伦特体内，这次侵入体内的深度并没有里弗特那么深，但蓝色的利爪几乎是不耐烦地猛然一甩，还在挣扎的法伦特带着里弗特开膛破肚的尸体一起被甩下山崖，法伦特的惨叫声落了很远还能听见。

趁着攻击的间歇，欧比旺在草地上迅速弹起，一把拽过愣在原地的希瑞向着运输机的方向狂奔而去。盖伦眼疾手快地拿起机关枪一通扫射，虽然他还记得奎刚的嘱托，大部分的子弹都瞄准的是前面的草地，但那只拟态还是下意识地向后退了一步，正好给了欧比旺和希瑞回到运输机的机会。欧比旺拽着希瑞一步跃入机舱内，守在门口的盖伦狠狠按下关门钮，将他们暂时与舱外那只虎视眈眈的拟态阿尔法隔开。

几乎整个人瘫倒在运输机的甲板上，欧比旺透过舷窗看向那只通体幽蓝，散发着地狱般死亡杀气的拟态阿尔法。虽然欧比旺已经失去了阿尔法血的能力，但他曾与卢浮宫的那只，也就是在近二十次轮回中一直追杀他的阿尔法有过亲密接触，所以他只看了一眼就能断定，眼前的这只阿尔法并不是卢浮宫那一只。这只阿尔法应该是欧米伽的贴身护卫，之前那十几只拟态的行动力会降低，大约也是因为欧米伽将大部分的能量都供给这只阿尔法。

所以他对自己一无所知，也应该不会知道奎刚的存在……

但是，他该怎样在不杀掉这只阿尔法的前提下引开它？

他下意识环视了一圈自己身边的几人。奎刚右胸处的伤口正在渗血，速度虽然不快但时间久了也是致命伤，盖伦正支持着奎刚的身体，一脸焦急的看向自己。大腿受重伤的沃斯躺在机舱外不远处的草地上，似乎已经痛得昏了过去。再接下来——

他对上了希瑞那双洞察一切的蓝色眼睛。

“希瑞——”

“欧比。”希瑞打断了他的话，然后举起手摘下了自己的头盔。她那头漂亮的金发在摘掉头盔的瞬间倾泻下来，垂在她的肩头。希瑞认真地注视着欧比旺，伸出一只手轻轻地碰了碰他的指尖。

在那一刻欧比旺明白了一切。对待自己时而蛮横时而害羞的希瑞，总爱在晚餐时抢走自己最后一块千层面的希瑞，当自己需要她时，甚至一声都不问就跟在自己身后的希瑞……欧比旺曾以为在这上百次的轮回中只有他一人深陷情网不可自拔，却彻头彻尾的忽视了那个一直站在自己身边欢快笑着的人。

“我去。”希瑞·塔奇微笑而坚定地说道。“我去把它引开。”

“可是希瑞——”

“没有什么可是，时间不多了，那只蓝色的拟态马上就会过来的。”希瑞的指尖缓缓上移，似乎想要最后一次碰触欧比旺的面颊，却在触到冰冷的头盔时缩了回去。欧比旺心中剧痛，一把摘掉自己的头盔，握住希瑞的手。

“你会死的。你绝对跑不过拟态阿尔法。”

“不试试怎么知道呢？”希瑞轻快地耸了耸肩，示意欧比旺帮她脱下身上沉重的护甲。欧比旺的心一点点地坠了下去，因为他意识到希瑞准备不穿机甲，甚至不带任何武器，就这样跑出去吸引拟态阿尔法的注意力……一直到死。

“可是我，希瑞，我……”

“好了，别说了。你就准备把最后这点宝贵时间浪费在婆婆妈妈上吗？”她迅速脱下了沉重的护甲，舒展着纤细腰身。“我不是傻子，在看到你抱着上校的时候就知道你心里装的究竟是谁了。但是，欧比旺·克诺比，我希望你能记住，在这世界上曾经有过这么一个人，一个叫做希瑞·塔奇的人，她甘愿为了引开拟态阿尔法赴死，不是为了什么拯救世界或者全人类，她为的只有你！”

希瑞清越的声音落下最后一个音节，右手狠狠捶在运输机另一面舱门的开门钮上。紧接着，她娇小的身躯轻轻一转，头也没回地跑了出去。

拟态阿尔法的呼啸声响彻整个河谷。

欧比旺双腿一软，几乎瘫坐在地上。他茫然地抬起头想从门缝里捕捉到希瑞的最后一抹身影，但他唯一能看到的只有奎刚怜悯而哀伤的双眼。欧比旺仿佛溺水的人看到救生索般朝他伸出手去，被上校紧紧地握住，然后他整个人连同机甲都被奎刚一把拥在怀里。

这是奎刚第一次主动拥抱欧比旺，可他却根本高兴不起来，不仅因为希瑞注定的命运，也因为他已经感觉到了自己与奎刚的结局。他身上坚硬的机甲一定压倒了奎刚的伤处，因为上校发出一声隐忍的呻吟，但欧比旺却顾不了那么多了。他要用尽自己全部的感情，将自己所有的爱意都释放在这个拥抱里。奎刚身上的味道并不怎么好闻，混合着汗味与鲜血的铁锈味，但欧比旺却觉得自己能在这个怀抱里待到地老天荒。上校粗糙的手轻轻抚摸着他的头顶 ，他闭上双眼，把头靠在奎刚的耳边，放纵自己就在这个怀抱里再多停留一秒钟。

“欧比旺。”男人的声音醇厚深沉，是他最好的精神抚慰。“不要死。”

“这是个命令吗，上校？”欧比旺转过头去，贴着奎刚的耳朵。

“不。”奎刚的声音颤抖得厉害，但欧比旺知道那不是因为他胸部的伤口。“不，这是我的愿望。但如果我的命令管用的话，我命令你，我 **请求你** ，不要死，活下来，活着回到我的身边。”

“奎刚，你……？”这是欧比旺第一次这般发问，虽然所处的情景不同，两人的心情不同，但奎刚毫无困难地理解了，因为这个字眼里含着太多太多说不出口却心意相通的感情。他的双手回到欧比旺的肩上，将他的身体扶正，然后用力地捏着他的肩膀，似乎在像往常一样给予欧比旺慰藉，却也似乎希望借助这个动作，就能让眼前的年轻人留在自己身边。

“是的，是的。”奎刚轻轻摇着头，但双眼一直紧紧盯住欧比旺的眼睛。“太迟了吗？”

“不，一点都不迟。”欧比旺握住奎刚搭在自己肩膀上的手，最后一次紧紧握住自己爱了一百二十三个轮回，也终于爱上自己的男人的手。“因为我 **一定** 会活下来的。”

然后他按下面朝罗蕾莱山岩那一面的舱门，笔直地冲了出去。

当欧比旺朝着二百米开外的山岩冲刺时，在离他五百米左右的树丛旁，那只拟态阿尔法恰好回过身来。希瑞用她生命最后的能量燃烧出了确保欧比旺成功抵达山岩的距离。穿着身上这套机械护甲奔跑一向都让欧比旺手脚酸疼，但这次他却什么都感觉不到了。他的脑海中只剩下奎刚充满哀伤的眼睛，希瑞临别前的笑容，以及这一路过来战友们的尸体。他感觉自己浑身上下的能量全部集中在了双腿之上，甚至在冥冥中都有股特别的力量推着他不断前进。

也许就是有联合防御军这样的存在，宇宙也不忍心让人类就此灭亡。

阿尔法的呼啸声已经近在咫尺，但欧比旺离那块山岩也只有几步之遥。在背部的护甲被利爪划破的瞬间，他的双腿迸发出逾越人体极限的最大弹跳，背负着两排手榴弹朝山崖下的水面跃了下去。

狂风从他的耳侧呼啸而过，那只阿尔法也一同跳了下来，但在地球上重力不会偏袒任何人任何物。几秒钟后欧比旺沉重地砸进水面，压强在瞬间将河水从他的鼻子和口腔压入他的肺部。他开始猛烈地咳嗽起来。这是他第一次亲身沉入这片水域，出现在眼前的一切都如同他精神世界那样美，在离他不远的深水里那朵妖冶的幽蓝巨花静静绽放着，柔软纤长的花蕊顺着水波游荡起伏，似乎在向欧比旺招手。

而欧比旺接受了它的邀请，一边借助护甲的重力，一边手脚并用向着欧米伽游了过去。

此刻身后的阿尔法也已落水，拟态在水中占尽了优势，转眼间已经抵达了欧比旺身前。他不慌不忙，借助阿尔法袭击他的力道在水中困难地翻了个身，在背对着欧米伽的瞬间按下了护甲操作手柄上的一个小小的按钮。绑在他后背上的两排手榴弹在他按下按钮的瞬间与拉环同时脱离，然后一齐坠向欧米伽盛开的花房。

在身下骤然爆发出巨大冲击波的那刻，欧比旺松开手柄，轻轻地闭上了双眼。在他看不见的身后，欧米伽的内部在十六枚手榴弹的共同引爆下被炸得四分五裂，蓝白色的浆汁在河水中迅速弥漫开来。离欧比旺只有不到一米远的阿尔法发出一声痛苦的呼啸，银白色的外壳像是被抽干了内在一样皱在一起，原本燃烧着能量的蓝色渐渐熄灭了。欧米伽内部的爆炸还在持续，那些蓝白色的液体扩展到欧比旺腹部有一处被阿尔法贯穿的伤口，同时内脏几乎被完全震碎的躯体旁，宛若母亲为酣睡的孩童盖上被子一般将他温柔地包裹其中。

像是有清爽的风迎面吹来，空气中似乎还带着点湿润的水气。欧比旺有些好奇地睁开双眼，意外地发现自己此时此刻正站在一艘快艇的船头，迎面而来的是清新的风，河的对面是他远远看过去不甚清晰的彼岸。似乎有谁刚刚就站在他的身边，他甚至能勾勒出那人的身高和体型，身旁的栏杆上还有那人倚靠后留下的余温，可是对方却像凭空消失了一般无处可循，整艘船上只有欧比旺一个人。他穿着黑色休闲裤与灰色衬衣，双手插在裤子口袋里，嘴里在哼着一首不知名的歌。

他感觉自己的这一生都从未这样悠闲而快乐过。

快艇行进的速度非常快，没过一会他已经能清晰地看到彼岸。在河的那边是块他从未见过的碧绿草地，阳光洒在上面犹如一层金沙般耀眼，草地上还开满了他辨认不出的白色花朵。但他匆匆扫了一眼之后就顾不得看别的了，因为草丛里还站着几个人。

他看到了深灰色头发的法伦特，穿着件有点紧的黑色T恤，有点不好意思地望向自己；他看到了金色头发的菲摩，身上穿着意外帅气的机车夹克，朝自己咧开大大的笑容；他甚至还看到了自己小时候养过的萨摩犬阿尔菲，它那白色的尾巴高高地扬起来，朝自己不停地晃动着；而站在所有人最前面的则是穿着蓝色牛仔裤与白色T恤的希瑞，她那头灿烂的金发在右耳旁编成一个好看的法式辫子，在看到自己时兴奋地举起了手。

“喂——欧比——快来——我们在等你——”

欧比旺站在船头，感受着吹拂在自己面颊上的湿润轻风，心满意足地笑了。在船靠岸的一刻，他下意识地回头看了最后一眼。河的另一畔被一片蓝白色的雾气笼罩着，什么都看不见，可他却分明在转身的瞬间感觉到有双手坚定地捏住自己的肩头，掌心一片炙热。

可那人一直都没有出现。

 

 


	6. 尾声

他其实并不怎么穿这身正装制服。在二十多年的入伍生涯中，这身衣服他一共穿过屈指可数的几次，像是军官学校的毕业典礼，或是他晋升为少校时的授勋仪式，但他从来没喜欢过这身制服。衬衣太过笔挺的领口总是磨得他后颈皮肤疼，布料裹在身上像是随时都可能开线，制服裤要在上身前熨得平平整整。所以他每次穿完后就会把这套制服立即收回衣柜最里面的那个隔间里，直到下次需要穿制服前都不会再多看一眼。

更何况，他总是要在这种场合穿这套制服。

奎刚猛烈地咳嗽了几声，小心翼翼地扣好袖扣，转身拿起搭在椅背上的领带。领带也是他痛恨这套衣服的原因之一。在塔尔还活着的时候，他总会不厌其烦地穿过长长的走廊，跑去敲开对方的房间门，然后像个小学生一样乖乖站好让她帮自己系领带。他不是自己不会，只是享受那种微微低头就能看到塔尔垂下眼帘认真为自己打领结的样子。而现在整个军官宿舍楼空无一人，他已经连着好几天没听到过任何动静了，唯一陪伴在他身边的只有透过窗口吹进来的风声。所以他会在醒着的时候打开电视机，为的就是听听嘈杂的播报声，尽管这几天来无论哪个国家的电视台，都在滚动播放同一条消息。

“…… _美国总统于白宫发表战后首次演说_ _……_ ”

“…… _联合国秘书长对罗蕾莱之役发表声明_ ……”

“…… _巴黎市市长将不日重返法国，但巴黎不少民间团体对其强烈谴责_ ……”

“…… _今天上午将于联合防御军位于法国西部的秘密军营举行_ ……”

他扯了扯有点紧的领带，穿好制服外套，拿出抽屉里的勋章仔细地挂在胸前。勋章中除了他前二十年的军旅生涯中获得的几枚之外，还有一枚是在一年前的波德平原大捷后联合防御军特别颁发给他的，是他使用的长刀的形状，上面刻着个数字300，以纪念他在一战中斩杀了三百只拟态。

他最后对着穿衣镜整理了一下自己的领口和头发，将军帽夹在胳膊下面，离开了宿舍。在走前他并没有关上电视机，所以新闻播报的声音仍然从扩音器里传出来。

“…… _据有关方面透露，出席本次仪式的军方代表包括在联合防御军中有_ _‘_ _战神_ _’_ _之称的奎刚_ _·_ _金上校_ ……“

在室外迎接奎刚的是虽然略有寒意，但仍然无限明媚的春光。他似乎已经有三年没有见过这般灿烂的春色了。在前几天的一场春雨后，军营里的一切都悄无声息地茁壮生长起来，宿舍楼门口的这块草地在他不经意间已经冒出了绿油油的嫩叶，上面还有层着尚未消散的霜。随着拟态在欧洲大陆的全盘溃败，春天似乎也在一瞬之间拜访了欧洲西部这块饱经战火却带有沧桑之美的土地，将一切染上一层富含生机与希望的绿色。

但与这蔓延着绿色的军营形成强烈对比的是其中的士兵。在奎刚前往目的地的一路上，他没有听到一声喧哗，或者一句欢笑，所有的士兵都在胸口别上一朵浅色的铃兰。现在原本还不到铃兰盛开的季节，但它们似乎在必要的时刻相约开放，开遍了军营的每片草地。奎刚默默地注视着这些在几天前还活力无限，现在却满脸哀伤的青年人们，在心底轻轻叹了口气。

时钟敲过八点半，仪式即将正式开始。奎刚在自己的位置上默默站定，双眼茫然而无焦地盯向前方。尽管周围有许多政界军界的机要人物，也有不少人在他靠近时就试图和他攀谈，但他都一一回绝了。奎刚现在并没有和任何人谈话的兴致，他只想尽快结束这场仪式，越快越好。

几分钟后，联合防御军的总指挥梅斯·温杜独自一人前来，走到了奎刚的身边。皮肤黝黑的上将沉默不语地看了自己身边的人半分钟之久，然后才低声说了句：“你还好吗？”

奎刚仍然直直地看向前方，既没摇头否定也没点头承认。温杜叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“要知道，一会你还要撑过大场面。”

“我知道。”

“你准备好了吗？”

“你是指发言稿吗？我只准备说几句话，所以也就没准备什么稿子。”

“不，我不是说发言稿，奎刚。”温杜有神的深色双眼紧紧盯着奎刚的侧脸。“我是说你，你准备好了吗？”

“我有别的选择吗，梅斯？将军委员会有给我说不的机会吗？”奎刚苦笑一声，转过脸来直视自己的好友。“但是你放心，我准备好了。当然，如果你能不在现在这个场合给我授勋的话，我会更感激你的。”

“这个推迟不了。”温杜摇摇头。“给你授勋不是为了你，而是为了那些相信你的民众，以及相信你的士兵们。现在的士气已经降到了前所未有的最低点，我们联合防御军不能在胜利后摆出这样一副态度。”

“我懂。只是……”奎刚摇了摇头。“只是这枚勋章不是我应得的，你知道的。”

“是，我知道。”温杜又拍了拍他的肩膀，然后随着奎刚一起看向捉摸不定的远处。“但是，只有你活下来了，不是吗？”

 

 

 

军营内的钟敲过九点，联合防御军对在罗蕾莱之役中死去将士的葬礼及授勋仪式正式开始。

虽说是葬礼，但他们根本就没有可以安葬的身体。军营中所有死于拟态利爪和炮火的士兵尸体都在战后第一时间进行火化处理，因为拟态的能量源会散发一种对人体有害的物质，凡是跟拟态近距离接触过的皮肤，如果不能得到及时处理，都会在一段时间后腐烂变质，而其中解析出的毒素会污染土壤和水源。焚烧尸体是联合防御军战后的惯例，这次也不能避免。

所以对那些万里迢迢，跨越海峡大洲来到这所军营参加自己亲人的追悼者来说，他们最终能领到的不过是一方装着骨灰的小小盒子，外面裹着一面联合防御军的旗帜。而有些父母或是兄弟姐妹根本连小盒子都领不到，因为他们爱的那个人被拟态彻底撕成了碎片，连尸体都没法拼回来。

仪式的第一项内容是全体默哀三分钟。联合防御军的成员来自各个大洲和国家，每个人的宗教信仰都不同，所以他们能做的只有共同默哀与追思。阳光下和煦的轻风吹拂在每个人的脸上，脚下嫩绿的草尖拂着鞋底，一小串铃兰歪歪扭扭地靠过来蹭着奎刚的裤脚。战后的世界美好得几乎让奎刚无法相信，如果不是身边少了——

“金上校，轮到您了。”

身前有位不认识的少尉悄声呼唤着他，奎刚猛地一惊，迅速地抬起头来，看到身边所有的人都在看向自己。他深吸一口气，再缓缓地吐出来，然后在温杜有些担忧的眼神中向前走了几步，站在了人群正前方的草地上。在阳光下的一片静默之中，他的声音通过扩音器清晰地传到了人群的每一个角落。

“每当一场战争结束时，人们总想着欢欣雀跃地庆祝一番，洗掉战争带来的所有阴霾。”奎刚缓缓扫视了一圈那些黑衣肃穆的人们，语气坚定地开口。“但是我不会，这次不会，我们也绝不应该忘记这场战争的任何瞬间。我们今天聚集在这里，为的就是共同怀念死去的亲人、爱人，不仅仅是罗蕾莱之役中逝去的人，而是所有死在拟态利爪之下的生命。在以往的战争里，作战的双方全都是人类，我们的枪口总是朝向彼此，但这次是人类第一次与外星生物作战，而且对方比人类强大数倍。所以没有任何劫后余生的庆幸可以抹去他们的不朽，每个曾迎面踏向拟态的人都值得被永久铭记，因为所有活下来的人都要永远记得，并子孙后代地传下去，正是这些年轻而鲜活的生命牺牲了自己，换来了人类的未来与希望。”

人群中传来几声轻微的啜泣，奎刚微微扬起头，看向清澈如洗的天空，那一张张刻在记忆中的笑脸轮番闪现，而最后浮现在眼前的，是那双和此时天空如出一辙，却又永远隐忍着深情的眼睛。

当他回到自己的位置时，身旁的温杜轻轻拍了一下他的后背。“说的好，奎刚。”铁血一生的上将在此时眼中全是温柔的伤痛。“多谢你。”

每位阵亡士兵都获得了联合防御军颁发的勋章，而联合防御军根据机甲头盔传回主电脑的数据计算了每个人杀掉拟态的数目，然后据此为杀敌数目尤其多的士兵颁发了特别勋章。奎刚自己的授勋并晋升为准将并没有任何特别之处，也正像温杜所推测的那样，到场的所有士兵都给予了热烈的掌声，他们仍然心情沉痛，但是在看到自己爱戴的上校晋升为准将时全部露出了真心实意的笑容。

整个仪式的时间并不长，人群在不久后就散开了，他们在军营四处走动着，想要记住自己爱过的人生活并逝去的地方。奎刚推辞了所有攀谈的邀请，一个人向着那块熟悉的草地走去。那地方离仪式举办地并不远，在雨后草地上开满了星星点点的铃兰。他踏入草丛的深处，小心翼翼地避开那些娇嫩的花朵，在熟悉的位置站定后抬起头来。

可是他什么都看不到。没有记忆中熟悉的星轨与夜空，出现在他眼前的只有灿烂阳光下的碧洗天空。那些璀璨的星群还在原处俯看着他，可奎刚却什么都看不见，就好像那个年轻人一次又一次在身后看着自己，可自己却永远都对他的感情视而不见。那美丽如同夜幕繁星的隐忍情愫，也被自己上百次毫不留情地扔在黑暗里。

“金准将？”

听到熟悉的声音，奎刚回过身去，看到同样身穿制服正装的盖伦正站在草坪边缘，身后还跟着几位陌生人。晋升至准尉的年轻人穿着一身黑色，胸口别着朵铃兰，表情是从未有过的严肃。“准将，我觉得您一定想见一见这几位。”

奎刚猛地睁大了双眼，毫不犹豫地走向他们。他最先认出的是菲摩的父母，因为他曾听菲摩谈起过他们，而那孩子简直是和他父亲从一个模子里刻出来的。他握着菲摩父亲因为常年劳作而粗糙的手，愧疚得一句话都说不出口。

“菲摩他是为了救我才——”

“您不用说了，准将。”金发已经尽数花白的老人英语口音很重，但语调很诚恳。“在那孩子心里你比谁都要重要，能救下你的命，他一定走的很安心。”

法伦特的姐姐和他长得并不是很像，但奎刚从半藏在深红色头发下的眼睛里看到了那股一模一样的执拗。她什么都没说，只是在上下打量了奎刚一番后嘴唇颤抖了几下，然后转过身迅速地离开了这里。

奎刚并没有见到希瑞的父母，据盖伦说，希瑞从小生长在孤儿院，没有任何亲人，所以也没有人来认领她的勋章。盖伦的手里托着一枚白色的勋章，看了看面前的奎刚，又回头看了一眼站在最后的三人，犹豫片刻后转过身去。

“这是欧比旺生前最好的朋友的勋章。如果不介意的话我希望您们能收下，因为希瑞生前最希望的事情，就是和欧比旺……在一起。”

奎刚轻轻抬起头，看到那三人中头发有些斑白的男人拍了拍盖伦的肩膀，收下了那枚勋章。奎刚这才意识到他们是欧比旺的父母和弟弟。欧比旺的母亲个头不高，却优雅而美丽，此刻一层从帽子上垂下的黑色轻纱略微遮住了她的面容，但奎刚却能看出欧比旺长得很像她。一左一右搀扶着她的是欧比旺的父亲和弟弟，兄弟俩一个长得像母亲，另一个长得像父亲，他的弟弟比欧比旺要高半个头，也更健壮些。

“原本要上战场的是我。”自我介绍为欧文·克诺比的年轻人在谈起兄长时脸上的痛苦让人不忍直视。“明明是我吵着要去和拟态作战，可是欧比旺他……”欧文摇了摇头，声音淹没在了喉头的哽咽中。

“金准将。”欧比旺的父亲走过来，脸上的表情并不好看。“我想知道，为什么我的孩子连尸体都没有。别人家里至少能领回骨灰，但为什么我的欧比旺什么都没有。”

“抱歉，非常抱歉。”在欧比旺的亲人面前奎刚已经失去了言语的能力。“虽然联合防御军并没有将此事公开，但是我希望你们知道，是欧比旺在最后关头与拟态的控制中心……同归于尽。拯救了全人类的人是他。”

“我才不在乎拯救全人类还是别的屁话！我只希望他能 **回家** ！”和奎刚年纪差不多但沧桑了太多的男人激动地叫着，奎刚下意识后退一步，在一旁注视着他们的妻子拍了拍自己丈夫的手，向前跨了一步。欧比旺的母亲注视着奎刚胸前的铃兰，然后俯下身自己也摘了一株，白色的花朵静静地躺在她戴着黑色手套的手心里。

“克诺比夫人，您知道铃兰诞生的传说吗？”

对方摇摇头。

“传说在亚当和夏娃听信了大毒蛇的谎言，偷食了禁果后，森林守护神圣雷欧纳德发誓要杀死大毒蛇。在雷欧纳德与大毒蛇的搏斗中，他精疲力竭，与大毒蛇同归于尽。在他死后的土地上便长出了白色的铃兰。那块冰冷土地上长出的铃兰就是圣雷欧纳德的化身，凝聚了他的血液和精魂。这也是为什么这次阵亡士兵的勋章是铃兰的形状。”

静静凝视着手中的花朵，她隔着面纱轻轻地吻了吻，将它别在了自己胸前，然后抬起头看向奎刚。面纱后面是那双奎刚见过太多次的眼睛。

“我的欧比旺无论是拯救了全人类也好，或者死在了别处也罢，我知道他已经回不来了。但我想知道的是，准将，您是他死前见到的最后一个人对吗？他在死前，究竟是抱着怎样的心情与那个拟态控制中心同归于尽的？”

“他的心情吗……”奎刚伸出手，轻轻抚摸着胸口铃兰娇嫩的花瓣，在叹了口气后对着欧比旺的母亲露出一个哀伤中混合着欣慰的笑容。“他死时宁静，满足，甚至快乐，身边除了爱意再无其他。”

“是这样吗……”优雅的女士在沉静许久后朝奎刚颔首致意。“多谢您，准将。”

 

 

临近下午两时人群渐渐散去了，指挥总部在餐厅为他们安排了午餐。但奎刚没有任何吃饭的欲望，他在胸口处还没愈合的伤口开始抽痛后干脆坐在了草地上，闭上双眼仰起头，感受着阳光毫不吝啬地洒在他的脸上。

几分钟后他感觉身边有衣料窸窣的声音，然后有个人一声不吭地坐在了自己身边。他睁开被阳光晃得模糊的双眼，看到身边坐着个不认识的年轻人。男人棕色皮肤，四肢修长，脸上刚刚刮过的胡茬还在泛青。

“你是……？”

“贝尔·奥嘉纳，巴黎市代理市长。”奎刚有些怀疑地挑起眉毛看着身边这个不到三十岁的年轻人，但在想起今早听到的新闻时点了点头。“有什么事吗？”

“金准将，您知道现在卢浮宫里还有多少完好无损的藏品吗？”

奎刚不明白贝尔为何突然提起这个，但他摇了摇头。

“不多，真的不多，但仍有一处完好无损的绝世珍作——萨莫特拉斯的胜利女神。在罗蕾莱之役胜利的消息传来的当晚，我正在卢浮宫内凝视着那尊雕塑。您要知道，准将，那种感觉真的非常玄妙，好像命中注定一样。所以我在和巴黎市政府以及法国内阁为数不多的官员商量过后，以巴黎市代理市长的名义向您提一个建议。”

“你说。”

“我们希望将胜利女神所在的大厅修建为在拟态战争中死去将士的纪念堂。所有无人认领的骨灰和勋章都可以送至卢浮宫，同时我们也希望能够建一块纪念碑，在上面刻上所有阵亡人员的名字。”

奎刚在听了这番话后先是一惊，然后迅速从草地上站起身来。年轻的代理市长随他一同站起身，紧紧握住奎刚伸出的右手。

“奥嘉纳市长，你有什么认识的人也在阵亡人员之中吗？”奎刚忍不住问出了这句话。

“嗯？并没有。”贝尔耸耸肩，但他的脸庞在一瞬间闪过一道不明的茫然与忧伤。“我只是觉得，为了死去的战士们我必须做点什么。”

在那之后，他们两人肩并肩在阳光下站了好久。

 

 

在那天最后来找他的是赞博纳。恢复了博士头衔的她仍然穿着当天那身黑色制服，骨折的左臂被石膏固定在身前。她在距离奎刚三步远的身后站定，并没有走上前去。

“奎刚你现在……感觉怎么样？”

“感觉？”奎刚没有回头，语气在逐渐淡薄下去的日光里也变得同样冰冷。“实话实说，我感觉很不好。我的右胸口一直很疼，伤口似乎裂开了，有点呼吸困难。你觉得我会感觉如何？”

“不，我并不是问你这个。我是说……那些记忆。你在全部想起来之后感觉还好吗？”

“你是说那一百多次欧比旺为了我而死，我却根本没把他放在心上的记忆吗？吉娜，我真不知道你怎么会问出这种问题。”

“奎刚·金！”女博士的声音瞬间提了起来，她大步走到奎刚面前，正准备伸手推他一把，却发现一直语调冷淡，声音毫无起伏的准将脸上正有一颗泪珠顺着脸颊滑落。在看到赞博纳震惊的脸庞后奎刚微微一笑，却没伸手擦去眼泪。

“你很吃惊是吗？毕竟在塔尔死后我虽然伤心欲绝，却从没哭过。我之前一直告诉自己，仗还没打完，我不能哭，不能让塔尔和其他人白死，我还要好好活下去。可是现在仗打完了，欧比旺也死了，我觉得这个世界也没什么意思了。”

“奎刚！你不能这么想！”

“吉娜……你不知道，在欧比旺背着手榴弹跳下山崖前他向我保证，他一定会活着回来的。在他说出口的刹那我就知道，他绝对不可能活着回来。他根本不可能在跳下去引爆十六枚手榴弹后还能活下来。但是欧比旺向我保证过了，他说了一定会回来，所以我心里还抱着那么一点希望，希望他能够再次出现在我的面前。”

“莱茵河那片水域，你派人找过了没有？”

“找过了。什么都没有，除了被炸出的痕迹外半点东西都没有，他们只在河床发现了这个。”奎刚朝赞博纳伸出左手，露出他一直紧紧攥在手心，此时正在阳光下反射银光的东西——欧比旺的军牌，因为爆炸的缘故军牌已经变形，上面的字迹也模糊不清了。“我像个白痴和瞎子一样对他的感情视而不见，所以最后我只剩下这个军牌而已。”

赞博纳站在奎刚身边，不知道该怎样安慰他，只好谈起她最近的研究。

“关于你为什么会突然记起欧比旺经历过的全部轮回这件事，我大约有了个理论。”

“你说。”

“如果我们把拟态欧米伽比作电脑主机，那所有的阿尔法，包括你和欧比旺在内都算他的外接硬盘。所以当主机崩溃时，欧米伽为了尽可能保存它的信息，会毫无选择地把信息传输到外接硬盘备份，也就是阿尔法那里。其余的阿尔法都因为大脑死亡一同死去了，你虽然在脑电波上与欧米伽相连，却不受它供能，所以你在欧米伽死后平安无事，只是多出了一段记忆。”

“那我是不是要感谢天杀的欧米伽，让我在欧比旺死后才知道他——”奎刚这句话最后还是没能说下去。他长长地叹了口气，伸手抹去脸上的泪水，最后一次抬头看了看正在逐渐变成金红色的天空。

“走吧。”他挽住赞博纳没受伤的右臂，两人一同转身离开了那片草地。“我已经等不到夜幕降临了。”

 

 

 

此时此刻，在距离军营几千公里的地方。

这里的极夜刚刚过去，每天的日照时间仍不超过四个小时。冰原毫无差别地覆盖在陆地和海洋之上，将整个世界都笼罩成蓝白色浑然的一片。这里的冰隙远离人类所居住的大陆，甚至连科考队都在百年间难至一次，而在最寒冷的极夜到来时，甚至连生长在冰原上的苔藓也会不见踪影。

但此时此刻，在冰隙的最深处却静静悬浮着一个模糊的人影，被一团牛奶般质地却泛着蓝光的汁液紧紧包裹着。在水流暗涌之时，偶尔能见到弯曲垂下的指尖或随水起伏的姜黄色头发探出来，随即又被立刻包裹起来。

在那片蓝白色的絮状物之中，那人紧紧抿着嘴唇，浑身赤裸，皮肤完好无损宛若精致的瓷器。但在酷寒之下浮现在皮肤表面上的血管中流动着不知名的蓝色液体，看上去有种诡异而妖冶的美感。

他静静地悬浮在冰隙寒冷至骨的深水之中，浑身上下没有丝毫动作，只有那双闭合的眼睑在激烈地颤抖着，时而露出下面那双犹如天空般澄澈的眼眸。

 

-正文完-

 


	7. 番外

奎刚还没起身拉开窗帘就知道今天是个阴雨天。

窗外的风潮湿而寒冷，气压低得让他几乎喘不上气来，不过那从后半夜睡梦间就断断续续的咳嗽以及抽痛都清楚地告诉他，前几天好不容易晴朗了些的天气又变得糟糕起来。

他躺在床上剧烈地咳嗽了几声，伸手够向床头柜上的水杯，急切地一饮而尽。冲下喉咙的冷水非但没有缓解咳嗽，反而加剧了他的不适。奎刚把脸埋在被子里一连咳嗽了几十声，直到腥涩的液体又一次涌入口腔。他的气管一时间被这口淤积在肺部的痰堵住了，过了好久才喘上气来。

当他的呼吸终于平稳下来后，奎刚坐在床上长长地叹了口气，穿上拖鞋站起身走到窗前，缓缓拉开窗帘。窗外的世界正和他预想的一样，被连缀不停的雨水笼罩其中，已经早上八点了，天仍然暗得像太阳从来没升起过一样。即使屋内的暖气开得很足，身上裹着厚厚的睡衣，站在玻璃后面奎刚也能感受到窗外是个多么冰冷而阴暗的世界。

八点十五分，门口准时响起门铃声，几秒钟后自动门无声滑开。门后走进来一名穿着白色裙装制服的女性，不到三十岁的年纪，深褐色的卷发垂在肩上。她轻车熟路地走到奎刚的床边，一边为他叠被子一边热情地问候着：

“早安，金上将，您起来多久啦？”

“早安，帕德梅。我刚刚起来，也就几分钟。”

见奎刚仍然站在窗口，名叫帕德梅的人叹了口气，走过来把奎刚拉到起居室的靠椅上坐好，然后向着厨房走去。“我跟您说过多少次了，就算窗户关着也不要站在窗口。您半个月前刚出院，还是别再受凉了。”

奎刚没有接她的话，帕德梅也没再说什么，捧着杯热茶走过来塞在奎刚的手里，把另一只手里端的盘子放在旁边的咖啡桌上。奎刚早上吃的很少，一杯热茶两片面包就足够了。自从他肺部受伤后饮食就一直很清淡，不能吃任何刺激的东西，烟酒更是完全不能碰。

在奎刚小口啜着热茶的时候帕德梅就继续帮他收拾屋子。她是军部专门安排给奎刚的护理人员，从奎刚五年前第二次接受右肺局部切除手术后就一直照顾着他。奎刚很喜欢这个长相温柔甜美但性格非常坚强的后辈，有时会下意识地把她当做女儿看待。每天早晨帕德梅都会在八点十五分准时进门帮他收拾屋子，准备早餐和午餐，然后陪他聊会天。她自己还有别的工作，于是会在十点左右离开，一直到晚餐时分再来。

奎刚用完早餐，静静地靠在铺着厚重靠垫的椅背上。帕德梅也像往常一样在屋子里走来走去，准备食材，打扫卫生。但在她几次不经意撩过挡住眼帘的刘海时，奎刚发现了一抹之前从未见过的银色。

“帕德梅？”奎刚叫出声后对方放下了手中的番茄，走了过来。

“您有什么事吗，上将？”

“你左手上的……？”奎刚朝她微笑着，并没有说完这句话，但帕德梅已经意识到他在问什么了，面颊上迅速浮现出一层粉红色。“还没来得及告诉您。”

“什么时候的事？我记性应该没那么差，但昨天我还没见过呢。”

“就是昨天晚上啦。”帕德梅羞涩的笑容中带着满满的幸福。“安纳金那家伙昨晚八点多给我打电话，非要带我去散步。我本来还想这么冷的天气有什么好散步的，结果我俩走着走着就到了卢浮宫，然后他就向我……求婚了。”

“卢浮宫？”奎刚咳嗽一声，挑起眉毛。“是我孤陋寡闻了，不过……现在很流行在卢浮宫求婚吗？”

“也就是近几年比较流行，不过之前也一直有人在这么做。”帕德梅仔细回忆了一下。“应该是自从卢浮宫重建并免费开放后就有人这样做了，选择的地点也一直都是在胜利女神雕像那里。”

“胜利女神？”奎刚猛然一怔，坐直了身体。“为什么……会选在那里？那不是已经改建成纪念堂了吗？”

“是这样没错，但是胜利女神雕像是卢浮宫内仅存的几件没有被当年拟态破坏的非仿品了。我不知道别人是怎么想的，但我总觉得在那里求婚的话，有种感情无论怎样都不会被破坏的感觉。而且当年保佑了人类的胜利女神也一定会保佑这段感情的。”

“年轻人啊……”奎刚失笑摇摇头，重新靠回座椅上。“二十年前的纪念堂可不是什么让人拿来求婚的浪漫地方。而且我敢说，人类战胜拟态也不是因为胜利女神的佑护。”

“可是这么多年来我们都是这么以为的，甚至连政府也——”

“政府之所以会这样引导民众，是因为当年如果不是一件被军方列为高度机密的事情发生了的话，人类绝对没有任何胜算战胜拟态。其实，就算拿到今天我也不相信人类在二十年后的科技发展水平能够胜过拟态。只有真正上过战场的人才知道它们有多么强大恐怖。”

“上将……”帕德梅拉开他对面的那把椅子坐了下来。“我知道那是二十年前的事情了，而且有些事情是机密，但是您能不能把当年的事情讲给我听？拟态战争结束那年我只有七岁，对很多事情都没有印象，只记得父母带着我和姐姐逃到澳大利亚躲开一劫。等我们上中学后课本里也只简略地提过几笔，像是您指挥胜利的波德平原之役，以及最后的罗蕾莱之役大胜利，我们很多人都想不明白拟态是怎么突然间就战败的，但又没人能给我们解释。”

“帕德梅。”奎刚放下手中的茶杯，眼光锐利地看向对方。“你要知道，你问的全都是二十年前被列为机密中的机密，知情的只有当年联合防御军的将军委员会，我，以及少有的几个人而已。其余人全不知情，甚至连奥嘉纳总统也只知道个皮毛。”

“可是已经过去二十年了，不是吗？”帕德梅毫不退让。“二十年前的机密，放在今天说不定已经过了时效性，也就不是机密了。再者，金上将，您认识我五年了，我向您保证绝对不会说出去，不会告诉任何一个人。”

“就算安纳金求你也不说？”

“上将您别开我玩笑了。”帕德梅先是脸上一红，随即又严肃起来。“我是真的想知道，上将。请您讲给我听吧，我保证不说出去。”

“好吧。”看着眼前年轻人诚挚热切的眼神，奎刚长长地叹了口气，又一次屈服于帕德梅的执拗。“不过，你恐怕要先再给我倒杯茶，再帮我把小毯子拿过来。你自己也要准备点喝的东西，因为这是个非常漫长的故事。”

 

 

手中捧着滚烫的茶杯，身上盖着暖和的毯子，对面坐着一脸好奇难耐的帕德梅，奎刚没急着先说什么，而是将目光移向了起居室的窗户。窗外仍然下着淅沥沥的冬雨，同样都是来自高层大气的降水，但他记忆最深的落雨仍是拟态欧米伽被炸掉之后的那次。在漆黑的夜里整个冬天没有降过任何雨雪的法国突然下起了大雨，奎刚躺在运输机里，胸口的疼痛完全比不上心里弥漫开的绝望。

 “二十年前的拟态战争虽然只打了三年，但是伤亡人数你也知道，远超于一战时的三千万，因为拟态会对所有人类发起攻击，无论是平民还是军人，它们的目标是屠灭全体人类。更重要的一点是士兵的阵亡率太高了，在一场战役后往往只有三成的人能够活下来。阵亡率最低的是罗蕾莱之役，那也有近六成，并且是因为我们在拟态完全占领法国西部的军营前结束了拟态战争。”

“这些我们课本上都讲过，不过就像您说的，没真正见过拟态的人没法想象出它们究竟是什么样子。”

“的确很难想象，但只要你见过一眼，就再也不会忘掉。它们被称为拟态，最重要的一点是因为它们的身体是可塑的金属，会随着攻击变化，不仅速度极快，攻击力也非常高。在拟态面前没有人能够活下来。”

“但是您活下来了。而且您还在一战斩杀三百拟态，创造了记录。”

“那不是我的原因。”

“那是因为机械护甲？”

“不，也不是机械护甲。虽然我们当年宣传的是，只要经过一个月的训练所有人都能熟练使用机械护甲，但事实上一个月的训练只能教会新兵们怎样操作护甲，他们根本学不会怎样在沉重的护甲里躲避或奔跑。一个月的训练，就连我都做不到。”

“可是您……？”

“记录上是说我穿上护甲立即斩杀三百拟态吗？说得对，也不对，斩杀拟态的人是我，只不过是将那一次战役重复过了两百次的我。”

“您是什么意思？！”帕德梅的脸上头一次出现惊愕。“什么叫重复过了两百次？”

“我先来给你讲讲拟态吧。我想你一定认识赞博纳博士，是吗？”

“上将，地球上应该没人不认识她吧。毕竟此时此刻环绕在我们头顶的太空防御网就是她的手笔。”

“那你也应该听说过，她在转战天体物理学之前其实主攻分子微生物学？在二十年前，地球上没有任何人对拟态的了解能胜过赞博纳博士了，现在估计也没有。也就是她最先提出我们不应该将每个拟态视为单独的个体，而是应该将它们统一视为一个整体，并提出拟态在整体层次上存在大脑与神经。”

“大脑与神经？这种理论还是我第一次听说。”

“所以说，现在听起来仍然不可思议的理论，赞博纳博士在二十年前就已经提出了，而且我要说她的假设非常正确。为了方便称呼，她还为拟态的大脑和神经节点起了名字，分别叫做拟态欧米伽和阿尔法。就像其他生命体一样，拟态只有一个大脑和少量的神经节点。根据赞博纳博士的推断，六十四万只普通拟态中才会有一只拟态阿尔法，从数量上来看和一个战区的拟态数量大致相同。所以我们大致可以认为，每个战区会有一只拟态阿尔法领导并监控所有拟态，同时传递欧米伽的指令。”

“可是这些理论和你刚才说的‘重复’又有什么关系？”

“你听我慢慢解释。在波德平原之役中我偶然间用炸药炸死了一只拟态阿尔法，导致它的血液溅了我一身。虽然我也在爆炸中身亡，但是控制着全部拟态的欧米伽误把我当成了阿尔法。我在死后又一次复活，并且发现自己穿越了时间，重新回到了一天前的某一点。在我第二次死亡后发生了同样的事情，然后我才意识到我陷入了时间轮回。后来赞博纳博士在研究我的血液时发现里面含有少量超光速粒子，并由此判断，拟态欧米伽有重置时间的能力。每当一只阿尔法死去，它便会重置时间。”

“所以……你……把那一天重复了二百遍？”

“对的。听起来很不可思议是吗？”奎刚微微一笑，喝了口变温的茶。“但是我绝对没有骗你，或是在编什么故事。我的的确确经历了将近二百次波德平原之役。这就是为什么我第一次穿上护甲就能斩杀三百只拟态，因为我有着二百次的实战经验。但我也眼睁睁地看着身边的战友们死了二百次，直到最后我了打破时间循环。”

“竟然是这样……”帕德梅长长吐出一口气，沉默了好久，似乎在那特别聪慧的脑袋里思考着奎刚这番话的可信性。奎刚静静地捧着茶杯，等待着她的提问，却没想到帕德梅思索了半分钟后突然嘴角一扬，带着点坏笑看向奎刚。

“上将，您和赞博纳博士是老朋友吧？”

“是的，我们从那之后就一直是朋友，直到现在还在保持通讯。”

“我在新闻里见过赞博纳博士的样子，现在都这么有气质，年轻的时候一定是个不折不扣的美人。虽然这算打探个人隐私了，不过，上将，您是不是和博士……有过一段？”

“你这孩子，想到哪里去了。”奎刚哑然失笑。帕德梅这话虽然问得突兀，但奎刚眼前瞬间浮现出吉娜·赞博纳二十年前的样子。二十年前的博士刚三十岁出头，比帕德梅大不了几岁，一头漂亮的金色卷发披散在肩头，蓝眼睛里总是燃烧着无限的热情，甚至有时还会带上点疯狂。在拟态战争结束后她恢复了博士头衔，在研究了整整两年拟态欧米伽和其时间重置能力无果后，毅然抛弃了分子微生物学，转向了物理和航天的领域。她也是在拟态战争后第一个提出人类不应该再为国际纠纷而争执不休，而应该把目光投向外太空，尽可能为下一次外星生物入侵地球做好准备。正是赞博纳在这方面的研究成果推动了各国政府对航天事业的投资和发展，而如今设在地月之间的地球太空防御网也出自赞博纳领头的研究所。

二十年的岁月像是被风吹过一样散的飞快，如今只是偶尔和奎刚通个信息的赞博纳已经变成了一位五十多岁优雅沉稳的女性，金色的卷发夹杂着缕缕银灰。和她比起来奎刚身上的变化几乎是天翻地覆。

“您真的没喜欢过这位博士？在我看来您俩算得上是绝配。”帕德梅仍然没放过这个话题。

“我挺喜欢她的，不过仅限于她没有把我捆在实验桌上，发誓要抽干我最后一滴血用来研究的时候。”帕德梅轻轻地笑了一声，奎刚耸耸肩。“但是我从来没对她抱有别的想法，我们之间的关系仅限于朋友，同事，战友，别的再没有了。不是因为她不够好，而是——”

“另有其人？”帕德梅的眼睛亮了起来。果然是人就难免好奇心，尤其是面对传说中“战神”的秘密往事。看着帕德梅好奇的眼睛，奎刚放下手中的茶杯，长叹一声，伴着窗外满天的雨在二十年间第一次开启了尘封在记忆最深处的往事。

“是有一个人。这人的名字本该像我的或赞博纳博士的一样被全世界的人所铭记，但他唯一得到的不过是一枚勋章，一份档案，连可以安葬的骨灰都无处可循。帕德梅，我希望你在听完这个故事后只要能记住一个名字就好，那就是他的名字——欧比旺·克诺比。”

坐在他对面的帕德梅，用她那双深色的眼睛静静地凝视着奎刚，过了许久后微微一笑，那只戴着银色钻戒的手轻轻敷在奎刚交叠放在身前的双手上。“您爱他。”

“是的，我爱他。”奎刚垂下眼帘，沉浸在回忆里。“我见证过太多太多的死亡。在那二百次的时间轮回中我一次又一次地目睹着身边的战友被拟态撕成碎片，以及我曾经爱过的人在我怀里咽下最后一口气，但当欧比旺背着手榴弹跳下罗蕾莱山崖时，我知道自己的这辈子就可以这么结束了。”

“所以说，是他……？”

“是的，是他最后和拟态欧米伽同归于尽。像我一样，欧比旺也在炸死了一只阿尔法后身陷时间轮回无法解除。最后通过他和欧米伽的精神连接，我们得以找到欧米伽的所在位置，结束了这场战争。”

“可是你们为什么不把这一切说出来？为什么不向世界公布真相？”

“帕德梅，每场战争都需要一个英雄，人们总需要将自己的信念寄托在谁的身上才能继续走下去。而他们都选择了我，我却别无选择。如果拟态欧米伽没有被列为机密，那么我这个英雄的身份也就不复存在，人们会把我，甚至整个联合防御军都当作异端看待。同理，在战后宣布我是拯救世界的英雄，比一个从没人知道的小小二等兵效果要好太多。”

“但是你没有忘记他。”

“相信我帕德梅，只要见过欧比旺的人就再也不会忘记他。赞博纳博士只和他相处了短短几十分钟，但她每年都会在欧比旺的忌日和我通讯；现在联合防御军欧洲分部的副指挥穆恩中将是欧比旺生前的好友，他的秘书总会在拟态战争胜利纪念日那天订一束铃兰；甚至欧比旺生前一直苛刻对待他的中士都在退役前专门去了欧比旺阵亡的地方悼念他。他就是那样特别的人，隐藏在人群中时第一眼你并不会看到他，但当你再次不经意间扭头看过去时，人群中只有他会抬头朝你笑。”

“可是，如果按照您的解释，欧比旺在真正意义上只跟您相处了一天啊。”

“只有两个小时不到，我自己都不知道我是怎么爱上他的。也许就在广场上匆匆的一瞥吧。当时他正向着我的方向跑来，额头上满是汗，姜黄色的头发被风吹得东倒西歪，那张脸上只有一双蓝绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。他跑得特别急，差点撞进我怀里，在我扶住他的时候眼神恍惚了一下，紧接着非常急切地告诉我拟态来袭的消息。我当时还不认识他，也并没有多想，只觉得这个年轻人和普通的新兵有些不同。他真正让我心头一紧是在赞博纳博士的实验室里。吉娜给我描述过和拟态欧米伽进行精神连接会有多痛，但我直到看到欧比旺的反应才知道那究竟有多痛。在看到他因为痉挛咬到舌头的时候，我下意识地把手指伸进他的嘴里挡住牙齿——”奎刚晃了晃自己左手指关节上时至今日仍然很深的牙印。

“当时我心里只有一个念头，就算他把我的手指头咬断，我也不能让他伤到自己。爱情就是这样玄妙而不可理喻的化学反应吧。尽管在当时的紧要关头我没有细究种种心理变化，但我现在知道了，我就在那时爱上了他，就在他无助地躺在医疗床上，明明心里怀着对我的无限感情，却只敢请求我陪在他身边，连求我握住他的手都不敢。我也是经历过时间轮回的人，当然知道那种一次又一次爱着同一个人，但对方却始终把自己当作陌生人的滋味。这样的一个人让我怎样不去怜惜他爱他？再接下来，我们的运输机被拟态袭击了，三个人里他受的伤最重，彻底失去了重置时间的能力。我在醒来时愧疚得要死，甚至没法面对他的双眼，但是他只是站在我面前满是自信地说了一句，我们还有一次机会，不是吗？

“最后的最后，我们到了欧米伽的所在地，却被一只阿尔法拦住了去路。我们一起去的人非死即伤，欧比旺必须亲自跳下山崖。就在那短短的几秒钟里我们两个互相凝视着对方，然后我意识到，我也许一辈子都再也见不到欧比旺了。他太有责任感，绝对不会放下一切只顾自己的感受，他一定会亲手杀掉欧米伽，就算和它同归于尽。那是我第一次抱着他，也是最后一次抱着他，我不知道自己喘不上气来是因为肺部受伤，还是因为我太想哭。欧比旺是个好士兵，所以我命令他活着回来，我甚至求他活着回来，因为我太需要他回到我的身边，我太想和他在一起度过下半生。就算我们两个都因为拟态变成了残废，就算他被炸掉了四肢，我也要和他永远在一起。

“可是他只有这次没有信守诺言。他明明说一定会活着回到我的身边，却没能实现。在山崖下传来巨大爆炸声的瞬间我觉得自己已经疯了。我的胸口痛得要死，肺部的伤口在不断渗血，但最重要的是我想起了一切——欧比旺经历过的那一百多次轮回全部回到了我的脑子里。吉娜说那是欧米伽在死前的自保行为，但我却觉得那不过是谁在惩罚我罢了，惩罚我一次又一次对欧比旺的感情视若无睹。我倒在地上，抱着头不停地打滚，但那些记忆还是一个劲得往我的头里钻。我想起了我们第一次手掌相握时那种再特殊不过的灼热，想起了我一次又一次逼着在训练中受伤的欧比旺自尽，想起了他在以为我不注意时偷偷看过来的眼神，想起了他唯一一次当了逃兵时我满心的绝望和愤怒，想起了他在星空下用颤抖的嘴唇吻在我的手背上，想起了其实我也早就……”

泪水迅速地涌上他的眼眶和喉头，奎刚猛地停住了，捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽着，眼泪纷纷从眼眶中震落。帕德梅一只手轻轻拍着他的背，另一只手擦去他眼角的泪水。她的手指温暖柔软，却让奎刚的眼泪流的更凶了。

“你看，帕德梅。”在稍微平复了下气息后奎刚一边擦着面颊上的眼泪一边说道：“欧比旺和我，我们真的是天造地设的一对倒霉蛋。我们都互相深爱着对方，却在他临死前的几秒才知道彼此的心意。我们经历过一百二十多次的轮回，但到头来我和他都没向对方说过一次‘我爱你’，或是吻过一次对方的嘴唇。然后他就跳下了山崖，像是被金发的水妖捉走了一般不见踪影，我无论派人找过多少次，到头来只有这个而已。”

他用颤抖的手拉开睡衣的衣领，从里面勾出了一条金属链子，下面坠着个银色的挂坠——帕德梅凑近了看才发现，那是由两枚军牌组成的小小相框，打开后里面沉睡着一张小照片，照片上有个浅色头发碧色眼睛的年轻人在对着她无忧无虑地欢笑。

“这是我和他的军牌，以及我从军队电子档案里唯一能找到的他的照片。二十年来我只有这个，以及这些不能开口的回忆。”他松开手指，相框垂在厚重的衣服上，欧比旺的笑脸隐约可见。“所以说，帕德梅，我今天向你讲这个故事只是希望你能够记住，二十年前有个年轻人牺牲了生命，爱情，以及这个世界上一切珍贵的东西，换来了我们现在的生活。他不应该被世人遗忘，就算在我走后有一个人还记得他也好。”

“上将！您千万不能这么消极！我想问您这些不是故意让您伤心的！”帕德梅紧紧握住奎刚的手，似乎生怕眼前这位干瘦的老人突然消失不见。

“我不是消极，只是……时间到了而已。”奎刚那张消瘦的脸在微笑间突然恢复了些许二十年前的英俊，只有那双原本锐利如昔的蓝色眼睛突然朦胧了起来。“看看我帕德梅，你得承认我现在这幅样子活着并不比死了要舒坦。这两天我总能听到有人在呼唤我的名字，我知道自己的时间不多了。”

“上将……您不能！我还等着邀请您参加我的婚礼呢！”奎刚的说话声越来越轻，手也越来越没力气，帕德梅吓得连忙从椅子上站起身探向老人的脉搏。在干瘦的皮肤下，那原本还算强健有力的脉搏在此刻好像消失了一般。注视着眼前逐渐陷入昏迷的奎刚，帕德梅小心翼翼地将他的头靠在椅背上，然后急忙按响了靠椅扶手下面的紧急呼叫键。

 

 

 

“ _奎_ _……_ ”

是谁……在呼唤我……

“ _奎_ _……_ _刚_ _……_ _奎刚_ _……_ ”

那声音熟悉得宛若夜夜入梦，却又消失在一片触不到的蓝白色迷雾中。奎刚徒劳地在雾中前进着，试图伸出手去捕捉住那个声音，可是滑过指尖的只有虚无的雾气。

“你是谁！你在哪里！！！”奎刚高声呼喊着，希望能得到回应，但他的声音像是被雾气吸走了一般，在离开身体后就倏然消失不见了。

“ _奎刚、奎刚_ _……_ ”那个声音又一次响了起来，这次带上了破碎的哭声。奎刚的心在听到那声哭泣后皱成一团，几乎无法呼吸。二十年前他曾亲耳听过这声从喉咙中挤出来的抽噎，并将其深深刻在骨头里一直无法忘记。猛地捂住自己骤痛的右边胸口，他支撑着自己深吸一口气，朝着那团雾气大声叫了出来：

 “欧比旺！！！你在哪里！！！”

“ _好痛_ _……_ _好痛_ _……_ ”但是雾气中的欧比旺完全没有回答他，只是自顾自地抽泣着，每声哭泣都将奎刚送上一波又一波痛苦的浪潮。胸口痛得像那个绝望的雨夜，他双膝一软跪倒在地，一只手捂着痛处，另一只手撑在地面上，感觉到口中又一次涌出了腥涩的液体。

这一次，从嘴角渐渐滴落的是深色的血液。

“欧比旺……欧比旺……”

“ _奎刚_ _……_ _救救我_ _……_ _我好痛苦_ _……_ ”带着哭腔的声音渐渐弱了下去，被原本有些消散的雾气又一次严严实实地包裹起来。奎刚伸手想要去抓住什么，却没掌握好重心整个人摔在地上，下颚处撞出一道炙热的痛。他挣扎着从地上抬起头，看到那团雾气离他越飘越远，而自己的周身空空如也，什么都没有。

“ **欧比旺** ！！！”

“……病人右肺部大出血，怀疑是五年前已经愈合的伤口再次破裂。”

“见鬼，纳贝莉是怎么说的，他怎么会突然发病？”

“纳贝莉说他们只是坐着聊天，他的昏迷很突然。急救人员赶到时他的确就坐在椅子上没有任何异常现象。”

“那他怎么会——啊该死的他的心率开始下跌了！”

“病人的脑电波正在剧烈变化，神经高速化芯片再次压迫中枢神经！”

“我们必须尽快移除这块芯片！”

“上次手术的时候已经说过了，一旦移除芯片他必然会瘫痪的！”

“为了保住他的性命不得不这么做，不然他就要脑死亡了。他也没有任何家属为他签字，只能由我们决定了。”

“……好吧，只能这样了……”

 

 

当奎刚勉强睁开双眼时，他发现自己正躺在一片白色中，有根让他难受的管子插在他的鼻腔里，还有根更让他难受的管子插在他的食道里。这并不是他第一次这样醒来，但这次醒来的感觉和前几次有着微妙的不同。他下意识地动了动手指，又动了动脚趾——

然后奎刚发现，他找不到自己的脚趾在哪里了。

“奎刚？”床前传来一个熟悉的声音，而说话那人在奎刚努力转头前就体贴地走进了他的视线范围内。

“贝尔。”奎刚含糊不清地朝对方打招呼，原本就很难发出的声音再经过食管这么一搅，完全变成了难以辨认的音节，不过贝尔只是点点头，在奎刚的病床一角坐下。就像赞博纳一样，时光对贝尔也是优待的，二十年过去了，当年那个热血的年轻人身材魁梧如昔，也厚实了不少，只有鬓角和胡须处多了些白霜。男人用温柔的深色眼睛仔仔细细地打量了奎刚一分钟之久，缓缓叹了口气摇摇头。

“你啊……看到你现在这样子我真心酸。”二十年的交情让他俩成了知心好友，虽然彼此的身份从当年的代理市长和准将变成了法国总统和上将，但这份友情一直没有改变。“你究竟为什么要把自己搞成这幅样子？”

“……”奎刚说不出话来，只能挑起眉毛，示意自己也是无可奈何。

“我还在开会就听到你又进医院了，赶紧跑过来看你。说真的奎刚，我真的害怕再也见不到你了。我总感觉你的精神状态越来越不好，尤其是自从上次出院以后你整个人就像……滑走了一样。”

“贝尔……”奎刚又嘟囔了一声，在意识到自己实在没法这样说话时示意贝尔帮他把食管取出来。贝尔凑近后犹豫了一下，实在不知道该怎么下手，只好按了按床头的呼叫按钮，几秒钟后一名一脸急色的护士匆匆走了进来，在看到病床上安然无恙的奎刚时很明显怔了一下。

“不好意思，你能帮金上将把食管取出来吗？”贝尔指了指奎刚嘴里的管子。

“总统阁下您真是……乱来。”护士用法语小声抱怨了一句，但还是把奎刚食道里的软管小心翼翼地取了出来。在管子离开喉咙的时候奎刚又被刺激了一下，咳了十几声才缓过来。贝尔在一旁拍着他的背替他顺气，之后又送上一杯插着吸管的温水。

“贝尔啊……”奎刚躺在枕头上，仰望着身旁的人。“你知不知道为什么我感觉不到自己的腿了？”

“奎刚……这个真的非常抱歉，但是你这次发病特别急，而且那块芯片又一次压迫了中枢神经，如果不移除你就得死。我已经尽可能让他们努力了，但只保住了你上半身。”

“这样……多谢你们了。”奎刚眨了下眼睛。“反正这双腿也没什么用了。”

“我最听不得你这么说话！”贝尔忍不住怒吼了一声，却在看到奎刚下意识闭眼的时候放低了声音。“别这样，我求求你，你才六十岁出头，按照现在的科技发展活到一百岁都没问题。”

“我二十年前就不想活了，然后你现在叫一个半瘫的我活到一百岁？”奎刚有些不可思议地问道。

“奎刚，我真的不理解，你为什么从拟态战争结束后就没停下寻死的心！你有很多属下和战友都阵亡了，这个我理解，但是你不应该是这样的人啊。你究竟为什么一直这么消极？难道就是因为那个欧比旺·克诺比？”

“因为你不知道，你从来没遇见过他。或者说，你见过他但却永远都不会记起来。”

“你在说什么？”

“没什么。”奎刚摇摇头，闭上眼睛。“我只是在说一段从来没发生过的历史而已。”

“从来没发生过怎么能被称为历史？”贝尔的问题没有得到任何回答，他无奈地叹了口气，换了个话题。“你知道，就在你被送进医院的时候，我们正在开联合国紧急首脑会议。”

“出什么事了？”

“第一层太空防御网被触动了。”

“什么？”

“目前探测卫星并没有传回任何数据，或者可疑图像，但防御网的确接收到了一股从来没有过的粒子流，来源方向似乎是太阳系以外。”

“外星生物？”

“这个不好说，但我总觉得的确有什么东西在朝着地球靠近。”贝尔沉思片刻，严肃地摇摇头。“我们用了十几年的时间发展太空军备力量，但到了现在我却觉得，人类远远没有准备好应对来自宇宙的挑战。”

“我虽然人生态度消极，但却不希望你一语成谶，贝尔。”

窗外的冬雨仍在淅淅沥沥地下着，房内一站一卧的两人各自静默不语，却又同样忧心忡忡。

 

 

奎刚在病房里一连躺了五天，他肺部的伤口基本愈合了，虽然下肢没了知觉但他也没觉得什么。但最让他痛苦的是，只要他一睡着，甚至一闭上眼睛，那个含着抽泣的声音就会传入他的脑中，但他从没一次能留下它。随着时间的推移那个声音越来越清晰了，也越来越有真实感。昨晚，当奎刚听到那个声音时，他的眼前除了一团蓝白色的雾气之外，还感觉到夹杂着冰碴的风吹拂在他的脸上，头顶是一片漆黑无光的夜空，在他转头的一刻划过一条绚烂的绿色光带。

他觉得出现在眼前的景象异常眼熟。

在第五天，当帕德梅来探望他时，奎刚正好在护士的帮助下坐起身来，凝视着窗外仍然没停歇的雨。帕德梅脸蛋冻得通红，在走进暖气开得很足的病房时满足地叹了口气，摘下围巾和帽子。

“上将，您今天感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”奎刚淡淡地回复道。“雨还没停吗？”

“没有，不仅没停，而且现在雨里还带上小冰雹了。真不知道今年冬天的天气为什么这么糟糕。”

奎刚并没有回答，只是继续凝视着灰蒙蒙的窗外，过了好久才转过头看向帕德梅。

“帕德梅，我有件事想请你帮忙。”

“您说吧上将，我一定尽量做到。”

“我想去一个地方。”

“上将，您还没有痊愈，还是先不要——“

“帕德梅。”奎刚的声音从未这样冰冷而严肃过。“如果不是重要的事情，我不会拜托你。我需要你现在去我的私人机库，联系好驾驶员，告诉他保持待命状态，随时准备起飞。”

“上将——”帕德梅的回答还没说出口，病房外原本安静的走廊里突然响起一连串高跟鞋敲击地面的声音，几秒钟后奎刚的病房门被猛然推开，一名穿着深蓝色大衣的女性突破了门外医护人员的重重包围，冲进门里。

“奎刚！”享誉世界的吉娜·赞博纳博士一把抓住奎刚病床的床尾，猛烈地摇了一下，在奎刚被逗乐了的眼神里刚想张开嘴说什么，下一秒看到了站在旁边的帕德梅。

“你——先出去一下，带上门。”

“上将？”

“去吧，别忘了我拜托你的事。”帕德梅有些迟疑地点点头，离开时轻轻关上门。房中仅剩下赞博纳和奎刚面面相觑。奎刚原本以为好友也像贝尔一样，不远万里前来批评他不懂得爱护自己，没想到赞博纳重重地叹了口气，跌坐在奎刚的病床上，用手捂住脸。

“吉娜，出什么事了？”

“是拟态……”赞博纳过了几秒钟才从牙缝里挤出这个再熟悉不过的词，一道战栗爬上奎刚的脊背。博士放下手，抬起脸看向奎刚，缓慢而绝望地摇了摇头。

“奎刚，拟态……它们又要来了。”

“吉娜，你说清楚些，究竟是怎么回事。”

“太空防御网。五天前研究所的电脑记录下了太空防御网第一次被触发的数据，当时我就检测到了粒子流中一种非常熟悉的粒子，就是二十年前从你血液中提取出的超光速粒子。但当时数据不足，我不想过早提出来引起恐慌。但这几天冲击防御网的粒子数量越来越多，超光速粒子正在太阳与水星之间强制打开一个通道。”

“如果是因为二十年前的失败，为什么它们过了二十年才又一次来到地球？”

“我不知道，奎刚，我只能给你个大致的理论。也许拟态并不是想要入侵地球的外星人，它们只是另一种进化等级更高的外星生物用来屠杀人类并改造地球的工具。你还记得拟态会释放出改变土壤与水源的毒素吗？也许地球上的某些元素并不适宜这些外星生物，所以它们提前派出拟态来到地球。拟态欧米伽在被杀死前一定传送了通知它们的信息。既然欧米伽有重置时间的能力，那么这个高阶外星种族也一定能控制时间，甚至是四维以上的生命。它们也许只是收到了欧米伽的信息然后亲自前往地球，但由于时间的流速不同，地球上已经过去了二十年。”

“那么我们该怎么办？”

“我们能做的其实很少。在太空我们打不过外星生物，在地面上我们干不过拟态。也许，也许这次外星生物仍然会有什么弱点，但在它们真正现身之前一切都是未知数。”

“还剩多少时间？”

“不多了。虽然没有准确数据，但……也就几个小时吧。”赞博纳深深注视着奎刚的面庞，皱起眉头。“奎刚你为什么能够如此淡定？我在看到数据的时候简直怕得要死，手抖得不行，但为什么你……？”

“因为我也许早就知道了吧。就在我……听到欧比旺呼唤我的那一刹那。”

“你说什么？！”赞博纳猛地站起身，错愕地看着他。“你在说什么胡话！”

“吉娜，我觉得欧比旺没有死。”奎刚并没有激动，只是交叠起双手放在胸前。“我知道他没有死。”

“奎刚，你好好想想，有谁能够从十六枚手榴弹同时爆炸产生的冲击波中活下来！而且你不是派人找过很多次了吗，莱茵河里面什么都没有，连半块尸体都没有！”

“那更能说明欧比旺没有死。我派去的人不仅没有找到他的尸体，也没有探测到任何人体残留物，或者欧米伽的痕迹。河床和河水中只有爆炸留下的印记。他就算再粉身碎骨，也不可能一点残留物都没留下吧？”

“那你说他能去哪里？”

“……我不知道。”沉默了片刻后奎刚还是说了实话，但他旋即摇摇头，坚定地看向赞博纳。“但是我现在知道了，拟态一直都没有放过我们。自从这个月开始我总能听到有谁在隐隐约约地叫我，但五天前，就在防御网第一次被触动的时候我也终于确定了，一直在呼唤我的不是别人，就是欧比旺！拟态欧米伽一定在死前对他做了什么……我一定要去找他！”

“奎刚，我不是想打击你，但是你现在根本没法走路，又怎么去找欧比旺？”

“我不知道，但是我知道他现在很痛苦，所以我一定要去救他。”

“在哪里？怎么去？”

“这个就让我来自己操心吧。”奎刚扬起嘴角，朝赞博纳露出一个狡黠的笑容。 “要知道，作为一名十年前就退役了的荣誉上将，我还是有那么点特权的。例如，我的私人机库里总有一架飞机任我调遣。”

“奎刚……”赞博纳博士长长叹了口气，握住了奎刚放在被子上的手，饱满圆润的手指在他干瘦的手背上缓缓收紧。“你就准备这么抛下我，抛下全人类，去找你的欧比旺？要知道你一走我们估计再也不会见面了。”

“吉娜。”奎刚坚定地摇摇头，抽出自己的右手。“不要说这种话。二十年前欧比旺牺牲了自己拯救了全人类，他值得人类给他一点回报，更值得我去这样做。”

“我只是——”

“好了，不要说了。”他干净利落地打断了博士的欲言又止。“我们二十多年来都是好友，不要在分别之时毁掉这一切，好吗，吉娜？”

“……好。”在奎刚了然的目光下，赞博纳深吸一口气，在站起身来时又恢复了二十年来从未改变过的高傲自信的笑容。“你就放心地去吧，只要有我在，拟态就暂时不能把地球和人类怎样。”

“交给你了，博士。”奎刚笑着伸出手去，又一次被赞博纳紧紧握住。

 

 

在进入被极夜笼罩着的北极圈后气温骤降，漫天的狂风呼啸着打在飞机的玻璃上，飞行速度立刻下降了一半，但好在这架私人飞机是由联合防御军的军用运输机改造的，能够适应各种恶劣环境。奎刚坐在轮椅上，静静地注视着窗外的风雪，强力忍受着大脑中的不适。随着奎刚离他认为欧比旺所在的地点越近，那些呼喊和抽泣声也就越来越大，每一分痛苦似乎都要穿透他的颅骨，挣脱到飞机外的冰天雪地中。

帕德梅担忧地坐在他的身边，右手覆在他用力握住轮椅扶手的手上，却什么都没有说。奎刚知道帕德梅并不赞成自己这么做，但出于对自己的尊敬，她还是完成了自己的要求。

“上将，接下来朝什么方向？”通讯器中传来驾驶员的询问声。为了不将奎刚的不告而别声张开，帕德梅并没有找别人，而是叫来了她的未婚夫阿纳金，同时也是联合防御军的飞行员之一。

“两点钟方向，再……前进五千米吧。”

“明白。”

“帕德梅。”飞机即将抵达一直呼唤着奎刚的地点，在临别之际，他忍不住向这位五年来一直悉心照料自己，宛若女儿一般的后辈透漏了赞博纳的发现。“时间不多了，接下来我说的话，我希望你能认真记住，最好一个字都不要忘。”

“您说吧。”

“再过不到一个小时，甚至再过十几分钟，将会有一波拟态再次降落在地球上。”

“……什么？！”

“帕德梅……”奎刚反握住她在瞬间变得冰凉的手，抚慰地捏了捏。“不要怕。我们在二十年前就打赢了拟态，人类也绝不会在二十年后灭绝。但是我需要你好好听着：在我离开后，你立刻和安纳金去找赞博纳博士，奥嘉纳总统或者穆恩副指挥，他们三人中任何一位都行，要看你想在哪一方面为人类对抗拟态做出贡献。只要报上我的名字，或者再报上欧比旺的名字，他们就一定会保护好你们的。我对你没有任何别的要求，只希望你一定，一定要活下来。”

“上将……”

“生命真的太宝贵了，帕德梅。能在短暂的人生中找到与自己真心相爱的人，也许真的是受到了胜利女神的庇护吧。我希望你们能永远在一起，尽情享受我在二十年前错过的人生，不留一丝遗憾。”

帕德梅单膝跪在奎刚的轮椅前，握着老人的手，漂亮的棕色双眼中流出两行清澈的泪水。

几分钟后，飞机顶着漫天的风雪艰难地降落在冰盖上，在机舱门升起后帕德梅推着坐在轮椅上的奎刚走出飞机，安纳金也跑来帮忙。两个人一起推着奎刚的轮椅，几乎是一步一滑，在奎刚的指点下向着冰原上的某一点走去。虽然在极夜的笼罩下天空连一丝光亮都没有，但天际突然闪过一道炫目的绿色绸带，照亮了两人脚下的路。帕德梅和安纳金有些痴迷地抬起头看向那道极光，连奎刚也一同抬起头来——

那道极光，和梦境中自己看到的一模一样。

欧比旺就在不远处。

“等等，帕德梅，上将，你们看那是什么——”

安纳金有些急促的声音突然响起，手指也指向和极光完全相反的方向。两人转过头去，看到在天空的另一侧，靠近低纬度的地区，隐约间有数枚巨大的火球从天而降砸向地面。

“那是拟态……”

“它们来了，我们时间不多了，抓紧！”奎刚指向前方一百米处一条近看终于显露出的冰隙。“就在那里！”

身后的两人意识到了事态的紧迫性，不再说什么，一同努力推着奎刚的轮椅向着冰隙前进。这一路的冰面特别滑，如果不是支撑在轮椅上两个人肯定都要滑倒，但他们没有一句抱怨，齐心协力将奎刚送到了目的地。

坐在轮椅上，奎刚微笑着抬起眼睛，看向最后陪他走了这一程的两个孩子。“帕德梅，安纳金，多谢你们，祝你们好运。”

“也祝您好运，上将。”帕德梅依依不舍地弯下身抱了抱奎刚，在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下。当她直起身时，奎刚看到她的睫毛上结了一层细小的冰晶。

“好了，快回去吧，注意安全！”

时间不多了，在安纳金的一再催促下，帕德梅最后看了一眼奎刚，转身向着飞机走去。奎刚目送着他们两人的身影在茫茫雪原上越变越小，在看到他们紧紧牵在一起的双手时微笑着叹了口气。

然后他用尽全身的力气摇动上半身，朝着那宽不过半米，长约一米的冰隙摔了进去。

北极圈从未被污染过的冰隙中的海水有着这个世界上最澄澈而多变的蓝色。奎刚原本以为在冰水的刺激下他的右肺会再一次抽痛，但并没有。冰隙中的水虽然冷到骨缝，却抵消了他全部的病痛，他的太阳穴，他的肺，甚至他已经没有直觉的双腿，都宛若回归母体般轻松自如。被覆盖在厚重冰盖下的海水常年不见阳光，目光所到之处连半棵水草都没有，有的只有能够包容一切的深沉大海。

但有什么正在不远的深处静静地散发着柔光。

他奋力挥动着双臂向着柔光游去，离得越近心脏跳动得就越快，因为没过多久他就清晰地看到，那片柔光并不是什么耐寒的深海生物，而是和梦境中一模一样的蓝白色絮状云团。光晕是从云团内部透出来的，看上去几乎散发着温暖。

“ _奎刚_ _……_ ”

“欧比旺？”

他唇齿轻启吐出那个名字，在水中变为一串气泡。但当气泡最前头的一颗飘到云团旁边时，紧紧裹着那团光的云像是收到了谁的指令一般倏然散开了，露出里面那个色泽苍白的人。

在看到那个浑身赤裸的人影的瞬间，奎刚眼角滑落的液体与包围着他们的海水融为一体。他微微张开双臂，任凭海水将自己推送至欧比旺的身边，然后轻轻抱住了他。

此时此刻，在几千公里外的欧洲大陆上，被后世称作“第二次拟态战争”的漫长十年在所有人的猝不及防中降落到地球，上百颗陨石从太阳旁边开启的通道中飞出，毫无困难地突破了人类花了二十年才搭建好的三层外太空防御网，落向地球的每一个大洲。但与冰层外那个陡然变得血腥苦难的世界相比，在冰层之下，深海之中，奎刚的怀里只有欧比旺。

二十年来没有丝毫变化的年轻人在眼皮剧烈地颤抖几下后，终于睁开了他那双已经变得如同冰隙海水一样蓝的眼睛，朝奎刚微微一笑。

“我爱你。”

隔了二十年的时空与回忆，奎刚终于吻上了欧比旺的唇。

 

-全文完-


End file.
